Just For Once
by AyaKagami
Summary: What happens in the week leading up to the Trial of the Leviathan in Altissia? Will Noctis finally be able to realize what he wants for once? Spoilers for the Kingsglaive film and game NoctxLuna Pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Just For Once**

 _ **Author's Note: I don't own Final Fantasy XV or any of it's characters. I do own the idea behind the story. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**_

Noctis was anxious. The rite for the Leviathan was in one week. The first time he would see Luna in person since they were kids, would be at the address later this week. She was to address the people on the growing Starscourge that was plaguing the people of Eos.

He asked the guys if he could room alone for the week because he was so anxious. Prompto was quick to whine about it but accepted it otherwise. Gladio joked that maybe he needed to relieve his stress through self gratification. Noct was quick to punch his shield in the arm, his face beet red, before storming off to his room.

 _It's not like he is right. I am more frustrated now than ever and I can't stand it anymore._

He noticed Ignis give him a curt nod and bow slightly, wishing him a pleasant evening and for him to rest.

 _Easier said than done,_ Noct thought to himself. _I'm sure nervous for this rite. Worried about Luna's safety. Worried if the covenant will be formed or if the end of the world is gonna happen. I hope the three men of my crownsguard will be enough with the evacuation assistance of the city._

 _I just know the empire is gonna try something to screw everything up. They almost botched it with Titan. Hell, if we weren't there I have a feeling they would have killed him much like they did to Shiva all those years ago. Over zealous bastards..._

Noctis was deep in his thoughts as his dark eyes gazed out at the evening cityscape of Altissia. The walls of water were truly the things of legend and magnificent beauty. Ignis had told him that marvelling at the beauty of Galdin Guay was insignificant in the true masterpiece that was Altissia. It was a completely neutral country for both Lucis and Nifleheim, even though it was annexed by the empire. It would have been the perfect place for them to be married if he was to go through with the wedding. They had walked by the church earlier in the day.

 _Of course I would have gone through with it. It was Luna after all that the empire chose. She's become so beautiful, strong and is someone I know. Those bastards could have made me pair with some psycho. Or some pawn of theirs to make me suffer. Instead they chose Luna. Hopefully after we defeat those bastards and retrieve the crystal, I can return here with Luna and give the people hope. Hope for a better future. A brighter future._

He shook his head at the thought of settling down with Luna, turning his gaze back to the view. The buildings held a rustic charm to them and were brightly lit, probably full of people who were enjoying the sights and sounds of their final nights in the city before it all went to hell in a handbasket. He looked up at the sky.

 _You could see the sky in Altissa clearl_ y, the stars were bright, the moon a perfect sphere in the sky.

He wondered what was going through Luna's mind at this very instant. Was she afraid to forge the covenant? Was she excited to see him much like he wanted to see her? He did not dare admit to his friends but he had fallen further and further in love with the young oracle as time had gone by.

"They say distance makes the heart grow fonder." He smiled at the phrase knowing it held a powerful truth.

He found himself smitten. He looked forward to seeing Umbra, knowing their secret notebook carried messages from her. The notebook always had a certain scent that he could always pick up on. It reminded him so much of their time in Tenebrae all those years ago. Before the war was so close to home. The time he spent with her proving that it was possible to fall in love at first sight.

The Lucian prince sighed. He longed to be by her side. To hold her. Show her how much he had grown as a man. That he could defend her. She didn't have to go it alone. He feared that he would never get the chance to hold her. Embrace her. Give her kisses and hugs. Give the people hope.

 _Gods what I wouldn't give to hold her. To have her in my bed,_ he thought to himself. He knew it was juvenile to care about the physical aspect of his feelings for Luna at the moment when they hadn't seen each other in years but he couldn't help the physical toll waiting to see her again was taking on him. It was draining him, making him weary, causing lucid dreams, to the point that he was waking in cold sweats and with a happy hard on in the mornings.

 _The last thing I need is the guys seeing how much harder it is to not wake up in that vulnerable state. I'd never hear the end of it._

He sighed, knowing he needed to sleep but felt hunger take over him. Instead he checked his wallet to see how much funds he had to spare for some room service from the secret stash of cash he had.

 _Looks like I could splurge a bit. Wait a minute, is that a condom? Damnit Prompto, I know that was you._ Noctis growled at the thought that the young blonde had been able to slip a contraceptive into his wallet without his knowledge.

He walked to the room phone and picked it up, ordering a kupoberry cheesecake and a chocolate sundae with a cherry on top and frozen strawberry lemonade. Afterwards he sat down to remove his boots, placing them on the side of the bed before heading to his bag to grab a change of clothes for a nice hot shower, that was when he heard a knock at the door.

"That was faster than I thought."

He went to open the door and felt his jaw drop. He wanted to shout but knew the sound couldn't escape him. There stood the one person in all of Eos that he wanted to be with. Hiding under a black hooded robe, a sylleblossom from Tenebrae and their notebook that was used to communicate with each other, in her possession.

"You said you could not wait to see me. To be completely honest, I couldn't either. We were supposed to marry in this gorgeous city. I had to see you so I asked Umbra to bring me to you."

Noctis closed his mouth, pulling the blonde into his room without saying a word.

"Noctis?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Shhhh, there are spies of the Empire everywhere. If they saw you or me, who knows what they would have done or will do. I've already had to deal with someone dying because they knew I was in Lestallum. A kid named Talcott lost his grandfather because of me."

"Noctis..." she tried to intervene again, this time a tiny bit louder.

"As the Oracle, the Empire is especially keen to get their hands on you, since they could stop me from receiving the blessings of the Six. I just had to negotiate with the secretary today to guarantee being able to get them to release you into our custody after the rite. The Empire will do anything to prevent that right now."

She smiled at him, thanking the gods for making him stronger than she had remembered him to be. She could see his burning desire to keep her safe in his eyes.

 _He's matured so much,_ Luna thought as she studied the young king. _The pictures and videos really don't do him justice. He is far more handsome in person than on the television or in the papers. He's just so handsome and I feel myself falling further in love with him by the second._

"Luna?" Lunafreya was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name called.

"Yes, highness?"

Noctis was taken back by the formality of her answer. She smiled but soon was in a fit of giggles from his expression. "Oh Noctis, your expression was priceless. I am glad I answered you that way. It was an expression that I find reminiscent of our childhood."

He smiled, _I knew she did it on purpose but I wasn't expecting her to ever address me so formally. After all, we have known each other for years. Even if we haven't spoken in person for 12 years she is the only woman in the world I will ever let my guard down for. More so than Iris, whom I grew up along side as well as Gladio or Ignis._

"I've missed you so much Luna." He stated calmly. "I hope you've been safe along the journey."

She smiled at his caring nature, _Never was one to question the immediate situations without worrying about another's wellbeing. How very Noctis indeed._ "I have so much that I want to tell you. About me, life these past 12 years, my trip to Insomnia, about the empire and even your father. He gave me the ring of the Lucii to give to you. I gave it to Gentiana to hold onto for now."

He frowned slightly, this was the last thing he wanted to talk about. "I'd rather we stuck to talking about you and how you've been. I'm not really ready to hear about the treaty and the fall or even about dad yet."

She smiled, "of course, I would never force you to listen to what you don't want to talk about. Shall we talk about something pleasant, or maybe..." a blush crossed her face. "...maybe we could occupy our time together doing other things?"

Noctis felt his cheeks turn crimson at the thought. _Was she suggesting we do something sexual? Not that I'd be completely objecting but still... Maybe we should give into what we want instead of doing what others want us or expect us to do._

With that he pulled her into his arms, pulled the hood off her golden blonde hair and closed the gap between them. For once in his life, he was going to decide for himself what he wanted...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_** : I don't own Final Fantasy XV or any of its characters. They are property of Square Enix. I just own the story idea here. Please review if you like

 **Author's Note:** I know Noctis is out of character and so is Luna but in my head I always wondered what if they acted differently? Somehow I came to this conclusion. The thoughts are in italics and I apologize now for any spelling and grammar errors. I write this on and off with two kids so sometimes mommy brain is writing. Onward!

Noctis pulled away from Lunafreya, the kiss remaining completely innocent. He smiled, putting their foreheads together, "I've always wanted to do that." She smiled at him in return, her eyes still closed, "I have waited for the same thing, even dreamed of it," she pulled away from the Lucian prince. "I have also dreamed when that moment would have been at the alter." He frowned at her admission.

 _Is she saying she didn't want to kiss me? Wait, is she implying we should still get married? No, I'm just jumping to conclusions again._

"What exactly do you mean by that Luna? Should I have waited to have that moment? Tell me the truth," his eyes were full of insecurities that he had hoped to hide with the firmness of his voice. However, he felt like he had made a huge mistake. Robbing the beautiful oracle control over her first kiss.

"Noctis, that is not what I meant. I simply was telling you about one of the many dreams I have had of late. If you really want to know, yes, I would like for us to still marry. No, you didn't do anything wrong either. I'm just grateful that my first kiss could be with you." She turned her head to the side frowning, "You have no idea how many people have wanted to rob you of that honor."

Her tone was sad, almost as if she was hiding something. He decided to take the conversation slowly pulling away from her to get a clear look at the Tenebrae princess.

Her features innocent, skin flawless, her baby blue eyes, the color of the sky hidden behind her golden blonde bangs. She appeared healthy by all accounts but he didn't want to assume she was okay just by appearances. Her face was slightly flushed rose colored, _probably from that kiss or her admission of me being her first kiss._ He noticed she was a little shorter than he was but not by a lot, although he could be misjudging her height due to her shoes.

A light knock pulled him from his observations. "Must be room service," he quietly stated. He stepped to retrieve his wallet and made his way to the door.

"Who is it?" _Figure I better ask this time._ "Room service," Came the reply of a female. He opened the door slightly to allow her to enter. "Good evening your highness, here is your order. Shall I bring it inside?" He smiled his best smile and opened the door for her, hearing the door behind him close silently. _Luna must've gone to the bathroom._

 **Meanwhile with Luna**

She closed the door silently and let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding in. She passed her fingers lightly across her lips, thinking back to just a moment ago when the two of them had their lips connected. She was so happy that she could see him again after twelve years and even get to share her first kiss with him but she couldn't help but feel like she was lying to him. Not telling him about Insomnia and Regis felt like she was doing a disservice to them. _Even more so_ _because I lied to him about the location of the ring_ , she thought, as she took out said ring and clutched it to her chest.

 _After all, I have the Ring of the Lucii in my robe, prepared to give it to the chosen king but all I see is sweet Noctis from all those years ago. I don't want to make him the king yet, not in full name and power but still when I look into his eyes all I want is my_ _prince...I feel so selfish._

A light knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Luna?" Noctis called quietly.

"Y-Yes?" She replied hastily as she put the ring back into her robe.

"They're gone now if that was why you went in there." She smiled at the playful tone in his voice.

 _Could it be that he's matured more than I thought originally? After all he just turned 20 this past year, I'm sure he's had plenty of practice with ladies that want to be with him. He's a healthy male after all..._

"I'm fine, Noctis," she replied calmly. "I just wanted to wash my face is all. I-I'll be out in just a moment." She could hear him let out a breath, almost as if he was afraid of what she was going to say, "Alright then." Came his answer.

 **Meanwhile... with our favorite chocobros**

"Noct was acting a little strange today, don't you guys think?" Prompto asked, sitting in one of the two beds in their room. He was currently going through the afternoon's photos, keenly noticing the raven haired prince was oddly withdrawn more so in the photos of him alone. Prompto loved to photograph Noctis after all, he had so many expressions that not many people noticed on a daily basis. He wanted to keep those expressions with him always.

Ignis, who was reading his recipe books with a pen and paper in hand, sat on the couch reading. Gladiolus, the king's shield, was reading an book on defense strategy in the other bed while thinking of a way to teach Noct to use his head and not run into battle so brashly. So far he was not getting any conclusive ideas.

"Well he did do the negotiations for the rite today," Gladio stated blankly. "Anyone would be distracted by the responsibility and weight of the terms he chose to agree with."

Prompto frowned, "Think that's why he wanted to have his own room for the week?" _How am I supposed to get sleeping Noct pictures to give to Lady Lunafreya if I have no subject?_

"I honestly think he just needs to get laid and won't say that's what he's up to." Gladio responded bluntly, this time he put down his book and sat up.

Prompto laughed, "Good thing I provided him with a condom when he wasn't looking. Better safe than sorry." He put the camera on the night stand and laid back with his hands behind his head.

Ignis cleared his throat, looking up from his book causing the other two to look at him.

"Perhaps Noct just needs to be alone. He just agreed to walk into the rite alone, without us, to face the Hydrean. Taking on a God by yourself has to be a terrifying task for anyone let alone our new king. He's got to come to grips with it in his own way. All that in exchange for seeing Lady Lunafreya again and for her to be released to us instead of the Empire getting their hands on her."

He sighed thinking about the stress that the prince was under while pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's a lot to take in on top of your kingdom falling, learning your father is dead and having to take on the responsibility of being king, dealing with the death of an innocent man, fighting with your potential brother in law who hates your guts and not feeling any emotion because it's expected of you all in the span of a few weeks. Now this has been added to his load of baggage in a sense. So if he chooses to go 'get laid' as you boys are putting it, I cannot say that I fault him for it."

"Wow Ignis, never pegged you for someone who would get so angry over the prince and his sex life," Gladio retorted with a smile. "If I did not know any better I would say that you were jealous of him getting laid."

Ignis' brow raised slightly, "Well any healthy, red blooded human being would want to de-stress somehow," he smirked. "Although I **highly** doubt his highness is thinking about sex. He maybe a young man and have had some kind of sexual activity but he is rather particular about his partners. It's part of the reason he had the flat to begin with."

"I knew it!" Prompto shouted. "He said he didn't move out of the palace because of his sex life. He does have sexcapades in his flat!"

"I wouldn't call them sexcapades... it was more because it was suffocating to be surrounded by people who basically worshipped the ground he walked on and _not_ look at him as a person. Plus, what's the point of staying in the Citadel when your only parent rarely has time for you because he either has meetings all day or his health was failing him due to the maintenance of the wall to keep the city safe. It irked him as you like to say, Prompto."

"Oh, never thought of it like that..." He replied.

"Should we check on him, Iggy?" Gladio asked. Ignis shook his head, "No, let us give him tonight to have space."

 **Author's Note II : **whew! Made it through chapter 2. I tell you I have some times where I am not sure what direction to put this story in. I figured we should take a quick look at the guys as well. I hope to keep this strictly on Noctis and Luna. Also, he is portrayed as someone who lived a little more freely outside of the palace. Sorry if he seems a little odd... remember to review everyone. I am always curious to your imput.


	3. Chapter 3

Noctis had pulled out the chair for the blonde haired woman he was currently sharing a room with. He placed the cake and ice cream in the middle, took a sip of his drink and sat in the opposite seat. He was waiting for Luna to come out of the bathroom. He was lost in his mind again.

 _By all appearances, she seems more put together than I thought she would be emotionally but here I am being an asshole and not letting her tell me about home_. He sighed _. I've wanted to know this whole time. I've been having nightmares about dad. I feel like I could have helped him, even a little if I was there. Maybe Gladio could've helped his father. I know I am being immature and even naive in my thinking but I feel so worthless and useless. He sent me away when I could have fought to help him. She has come here to this room, the one person besides dad that means so much to me and I'm not on my best behavior. I've got perverse thoughts and feel like acting on my impulses._

He heard the door open, Luna stepping out with her hooded robe in her arms, her white shoes in her hand. She had a white dress on naturally, but instead of it being completely covering of her legs, it was a see thru lace material from the knees down. The top of her dress was sleeveless like all her other public dresses. He couldn't help but gulp, feeling a heat on his face and his ears that he knew he was red from. _Etro, I could just picture her as mine. I don't think I will have self control._

He felt himself getting up and making his way to her. Her face was also flushed slightly. She looked up to see Noctis coming towards her, she instinctively backed away each step he took towards her. _Gotta control myself, relax Noct. She looks afraid._

The problem was she was backing into the bathroom, slowly backing towards the walk in shower and it's glass doors. When her back reached the doors she gasped at the cold on her back. Noctis closed the space between them, placing his hands on each side of her head. His head was bowed slightly, his raven bangs hiding his bluish-grey eyes.

"Lunafreya," he began quietly.

"Y-Yes Noctis?" She stammered out as she blushed.

"Let's go out to dinner. Right now."

"Are you sure you want the Empire to see you out without your entourage and with me? In public?" She felt a deal of confusion, unsure of what he wanted, to be seen or not be seen. Even more so by his sudden change in his body language.

"I know your brother is commander of the army. Tell him to back off for the night. You and I go out. And yes, I am leaving the guys here." His expression was neutral but his eyes had a mix of playful emotion and firm resolve.

She reached her hand out, gently stroking his cheek. She wanted to be alone with him. She somewhat enjoyed seeing this dominant side to him, but she would not let him dictate terms to her always. He may be the prince of Lucis but she was a royal herself.

"No Noctis," she began calmly. "We stay here. You ordered room service, it'd be rude to waste it. Besides, I don't want to have to spend my time being eyed by everyone and possibly approached by the citizens looking to receive a blessing from me. Please Noctis, let me enjoy this quiet, intimate time alone with you. I ask for nothing more." His expression softened, his head leaning into her hand. _She has a way of calming me. Just like when we were kids. It is comforting when she does it too. I don't feel like I'm gonna make a mistake with her by my side, I want to be with her, always._

He leaned in closer, closing the gap between them, gently kissing her forehead, then each cheek and finally reconnecting their lips in a chaste kiss. He didn't want to force the kiss into anything more if she didn't want to. He also didn't want to rush it either. _Gotta control my damn hormones_.

They pulled apart, faces redder than the human body could handle. Noctis backed away slightly, "I'm sorry. I'm being a brat to you. Especially since I'm passive aggressive about how I was asking you to go out to dinner with me."

His eyes avoided hers. He simply and gently grabbed her hand and guided her to the table, ignoring the robe and shoes that had fallen out of her hands. She sat down at the seat he pulled out for her and then sat opposite from her. It was then that she noticed the ice cream had melted slightly, turning into a chocolate milkshake of sorts.

"You should eat that before it melts even more," she smiled and pointed to the melting sundae. He hmphed, "I feel like it was a waste to order the ice cream. Wanna split the cheesecake? It's pretty good."

She smiled, "Yes, I'd like that very much."

He pulled his chair next to her and grabbed the fork, cutting into the cake he ordered. Lifting a sliver of cake, he moved it to her mouth, she eyed him curiously. "Noctis?" "Just go along with it. Pretend we just got married and are feeding each other cake." She giggled at the thought, "Alright, I will humor you."

They ate the cake and drank the strawberry lemonade in a comfortable silence. When it came to the sundae they left it be, melting completely and creating a water ring around it. Umbra laid at their feet, sleeping.

"So, Luna," Noctis began quietly. She looked up at him as he spoke. "Yes, Noctis?"

"Tell me about what happened in Insomnia." The blonde sat in complete _shock, I never thought he would ask about home first. I was preparing for any question except that._

"Really? She replied. "Well if you'd like I can tell you about what happened when I arrived. I arrived a couple days before the treaty was to be signed. Originally, I was not supposed to be there but Ravus had spoken to Izunia and the chancellor recommended that I be in the city when it came time. Something about your father wanting to see me and you also being there to see me as well. There was to be an engagement party the night before the treaty signing. At some fancy hotel."

His eyebrow raised in curiosity _, at the Caelum Via? Haven't been there since I met her..._

"Anyways, I met a glaive named Nyx who was part of the detail looking after me."

 **Flashback**

The young Oracle was in Insomnia for the treaty. Her brother informed her of the engagement party this was supposed to be, thus all the fireworks and people present besides the treaty. As exciting as it was, she was more interested in finding the glaive that had driven her to the Citadel earlier that week. King Regis mentioned a member of the Kingsglaive was to meet her and escort her, however no such envoy arrived. She wanted to thank the glaive at least for trying. She just hoped that the man was here at the party somewhere.

"Where could he be?" She pondered aloud.

"Are we looking for someone this evening Lady Lunafreya? Perhaps the young Lucian prince?" Her gaze landed on Ardyn Izunia, chancellor to the empire. He had a champagne glass in his hand and a sly smirk on his face.

Her brows furrowed knowing that she had to be polite even though she loathed the man before her.

"I was looking for a member of the Kingsglaive that had assisted me earlier in the week. I didn't quite catch his name and I had a question for him, if it is really any of your business."

He laughed, "Fiesty little Oracle aren't we? If you seek glaive members, you need look no further than the general radius of the king himself." He pointed at Regis as she walked away, not thanking him for his assistance.

As she rounded the large aquarium, she saw the glaive on patrol, keenly eyeing the Emporer and King Regis. She made her way around it to come up from behind him.

"Hello," she began quietly. "I'm afraid we were never properly introduced yesterday." He looked at her, "Fraid it's going to have to wait your highness, I'm on guard duty."

"Then surely there's no safer place to be." He laughed in a slightly mocking way, taking a good look at her but no disrespect was taken by the princess, she continued, "May I ask your name?"

The glaivesmen, somewhat annoyed with her questioning figured she would leave him alone faster if he just talked to her, "Uh, Nyx. Nyx Ulric."

"There's something else I'd like to ask you, Nyx Ulric. King Regis said he sent one of your order to find me. I should like to offer my thanks in person, where can I find this brave soldier?" It was at this question Luna noticed the defensive wall Nyx had up lower, but he never said a word. Realizing the fate his fellow comrade she quickly apologizes.

"Oh. Oh... I did not... I am so sorry." "Don't be." He reached into his pocket pulling out a comb like item and handed to her, "Here, she was carrying this. It was meant for you." Luna looked back at him, trying to keep the tears from falling. "For me?" She looked at the gift she received, "Keep it. She'd want you to have it," he said calmly and returned back to guard position. The only response from Luna being, "Thank you, I'll carry it with me always. Thank you."

 **Back in the Present**

Luna pulled out the broken comb that Nyx gave her, it being damaged after Nyx removed the transmitter to help her escape both the traitor Kingsglaive as well as the Empire's army chasing them after the Fall. "Someone I didn't know died for me, that same someone offered me a gift, their comrade passing it along as if it was always meant to be that way. I am not sure what hurts my heart more. The fact that Ravus held misguided rage towards Lucis or the fact that the people who protected the king had hearts just as big as his, contrary to what Ravus has said about your father for twelve long years. He truly loved you, Noctis, I truly believe that with all my heart." She looked at him, tears falling down her face, he had been quiet the whole time she told him about her meeting with Nyx.

 _If he loved me so much, why did he send me away when the time for the treaty came? Why couldn't he tell me the things that you and Cor and even Cid are telling me? I don't understand._

"Noctis, he begged me to leave the capitol to reunite with you."

"He what? In the middle of the treaty negotiations?"

"Yes, in the middle of the treaty negotiations. He suggested it. He almost seemed like he was desperate."

She watched his expressions, looking for some kind of hint that would tell her if he was okay with the words she was saying about his father, but she knew she had to tell him the words that his father said. She thought back to when she saw him at the Citadel that day.

 **In the Throne Room**

Nyx had driven her to the Citadel right after he took over for the driver that the Empire provided for her. As she entered the elevator in the with him, she took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves, ignoring the look on the glaive's face. She knew Ravus was against her seeing the king but she demanded to be able to see the city, see the king and hopefully finally see Noctis, however she didn't care what Ravus wanted. For the first time in twelve years she would do what she wanted and nothing would stop her from those objectives.

 _I want to see the king naturally to see him and hopefully tell him that what happened back home is not his fault. Mother's death is not his fault. No matter what Ravus says. I must do this as well as finally see Noctis after all these years. We made a promise to fulfill our duties as the Chosen King and Oracle._

They stepped out of the elevator, following Nyx to the throne room. He said nothing the entire time, except to inform the guards in front of the throne room that she had arrived.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae." She entered the throne room, seeing the king of Lucis standing above the top of a large area with stairs leading up to the throne. She smiled at the king, truly happy to see him after twelve long years. "It has been a long time, King Regis." He returned her smile, "Yes, far too long." He made his way to the throne, sitting as they began to talk, skipping to business. Nyx stepped forward, "Your Highness, you are permitted to climb the first flight of stairs of the throne. You may converse with the king there." She nodded and climbed the steps hoping to see Noctis somewhere in the room. However, she realized the prince was not there.

"Prince Noctis is not here, is he?" She questioned sadly.

"No my dear, he is not." She let out a breath she did not know she was holding, knowing she and he couldn't meet again hurt. She stared on, wishing the next words wouldn't hurt as much.

"I am too old to fight this war. I have no choice but to accept the empire and their treaty."

Luna felt her head drop in defeat. Part of her wanted him to fight, but seeing his appearance stated otherwise. "Even so," he continued. "I had hoped to hold the wedding elsewhere. Somewhere safe. I sent one of my glaive to see you there but..." His voice wandered as he saw her expression show she never saw the person he sent.

"It is not too late. I can ready an escort. Please, go to my son."

 _A plea from one person who loves him to another. But, I can't compromise his safety_.

"No." She felt her resolve in the tone as the Regis' expression fell. "Wherever I go the Empire will follow. It would only place the prince in greater danger. It is my duty to protect the prince and see his destiny fulfilled. These twelve years have not changed that." It was then that the king questioned gently, "And what of your destiny?" She took a deep breath, "My duty is my destiny, Your Majesty. I am prepared to accept whatever may come to pass."

 **Back in the Present**

She watched as Noctis rose from his seat, walking towards the balcony of the room. He said nothing. Luna broke the silence again.

"I am sorry if my words were too harsh to your father," she said firmly. When he did not say anything, she stood up, went to grab her shoes and the robe she wore to hide herself _. He needs time to process what I have told him so far. There's no way I would tell him everything all at once. It's cruel to put him through that. I also expect he will push me away as part of processing it._ As she finished putting her shoes on, she heard rustling behind her but did not turn around. She couldn't bare to look into his eyes, so she put the robe on, feeling tears on her face as she lifted the hood to hide her hair and face. It was then that she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Don't leave." Was all she heard. Every bone in her body screamed to stay, but her heart and mind battled. Her mind screaming to run and her heart telling her to give in to what she wanted. In the end, she leaned back into his embrace, her answer nothing more than, "Yes."

She felt the robe being removed as it fell to the floor. She turned around, the tears still falling from her eyes, only to be met by his midnight blue eyes with tears in them as well. Feeling absolute sadness for the Lucian prince, she pulled him in close, their lips connecting in a more passionate kiss than ever before. They held each other, knowing that getting through the rest of her telling of the fall would be difficult. But they had the whole week, he was willing to wait. She couldn't help but feel slightly relieved knowing her wasn't rejecting her or the truth of the fallen kingdom.

 **Author's Notes:** I am trying so hard not to rush the story but at the same time not trying to drag it out. Hope everyone is enjoying the story. Technically, this is only the first night. hopefully I can make it all work out to be the entire week leading to the rite, maybe even an actual epilogue for Noct. Haven't decided. Million thank yous to everyone adding this to their following list and favorites list. Please don't forget to review as well if you can. Thanks everyone and see you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Noctis woke up to the light shining in his eyes. He groggily sat up and looked around. _The last thing I remember was Luna and I kissing and crying at the same time. I don't remember falling asleep. Wait..._

"Luna?" He called out, hoping she would respond. When none came, he felt his shoulders drop in defeat. "Gone." He got up to head to the bathroom, walking past the table they had their late night desserts and talked about home. He stopped and turned back when he saw that both their notebook and Umbra were still there. He opened the notebook to the latest page, a sticker of two chocobos snuggling with the words, _I enjoyed spending time with you. Same time tonight?_ With a heart drawn next to the sentences. He smiled and blushed at the inclination that they would rendezvous again in his room that night.

 _Kinda feels like the old days when I used to sneak out of the palace to see her. But she and Luna are different women completely.._.

A knock at the door broke his chain of thoughts when it came to the past. He didn't have time to think about the two girls as he knew the guys were on the other side of the door. He opened it to confirm that all three of his crownsguard were standing there, clearly ready to start the day, while he was still half asleep and wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

Ignis said something first, "Morning Noct. I see we woke you and that you didn't even change your clothes from yesterday." He adjusted his glasses on his nose observing the disheveled look of the prince. Gladio smirked and said nothing for the moment but Prompto quickly snapped a pic before Noct turned back to his room, leaving the door open for them to enter.

"Did you forget we were gonna take in the sights today? Noct?" Prompto nagged as he closed the door behind them. He noticed the dishes on the table pouting at the remains of his late night snack. "Really? You got snacks? Room service? You're always telling us no!"

Noctis had gone into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar so he could hear them as he turned on the shower. He smiled at the the words of his friend before responding, "it's not like you don't spend your side funds on anything else besides tech. I save all my portions of our funds, surprised you never noticed when you slipped that condom into my wallet!" He could hear Prompto say ow as what sounded like Gladio putting him in a headlock saying all kinds of things that he didn't want to hear. _Although I appreciate the thought, Prompt._

Ignis had prepared his outfit for the day and hung it on the bathroom door, "Late night, highness?" Noct could hear the teasing tone in his voice. He laughed at his advisor's way of getting information out of him, as he washed his midnight grey locks. "This is not like when I was seventeen if that's what has you concerned Ignis. I was not sneaking out to cause you a headache. _That you'll know of. The hell I am not telling him that Luna was here_ "Besides, in your words, I am the prince of a nation. I gotta act like I have decency, morals and common sense. Wouldn't want you to have a scandal on your hands before I ascend the throne."

Ignis smiled at the semi-mature wording, "Nonetheless Noct, I don't want anything to distract you from the rite. Lady Lunafreya is counting on you to gain the blessing of the Hydrean so that we can have her join our retinue and not be recaptured by the empire. The less things to divert your attention the better. Your late night wanderings included."

 _Too bad for you Specs, I am already distracted by a woman. The one woman we are fighting for. Man, I miss you Luna..._

He finished washing his body and was in the process of rinsing off. The hot water felt great on his head and the aches he was feeling on his body. The last few days before they left Lucis were hard physical days on them, farming, helping out with the repairs for the boat, settling in the hidden safe house, hunts and all but the lack of sleep and stress on top of being sexually frustrated were enough to cause his muscles ache. He had no intention of being intimate with Luna, unless she was in the same boat but he highly doubted it; thus he wasn't getting his hopes up, yet oddly enough he was okay with being denied. He loved her and wanted to do things right with her. Whether or not he followed through was the question that remained to be answered.

"While it is true that you're not seventeen and this is not Insomnia, I have a duty to make sure you behave as a gentleman and not the regular playboy that you used to be back home. You're quite lucky the people of Insomnia and the world barely saw you for public occasions, otherwise we'd have a media nightmare on our hands now." He sighed, "Let's all be grateful your father or the other two never really found out the truth of your reckless and wild ways. Your father would have had you under regular guard all the time."

"Yeah... way to remind me of a potential nightmare I don't need. You guys are already enough of a shadow," Noctis replied as Ignis passed him a towel. Ignis laughed, "For once, you're being responsible even if you're still being a brat about it. Now hurry along, Prompto wanted to visit that arena that you could gamble on the monsters." With that the sandy haired brunette closed the door leaving the prince with his clothes for the day. _Did he just say a monster arena that you could gamble on? Holy shit I am in for some trouble._

 **Later that Day**

Our favorite chocobros spent the day wandering Altissa. They checked out the shops, per Ignis' orders for potions restock and ingredients for their camp meals. Prompto wanted to visit the arena, where they made about fifty thousand gil and lost about five hundred gil, Ignis making sure Noct was placing bets. Gladio was shocked by how good Noct was with his gambling.

"How the hell are you so good at gambling? You're only twenty and a royal at that," Gladio stated. He was suspicious but Ignis told him to back off. Prompto was suspicious as well but he was not going to push the issue with Ignis watching. They rode the gondola back in mild silence, the click of Prompto's camera taking photos as usual. Gladio was more annoyed with the defending of Noct when it came to personal issues.

 _He's being more defensive than he usually is. They spent a while talking in the bathroom too this morning, almost like he can't trust us with something,_ Gladio thought. His expression revealed his frustrations because Ignis said something. "You look rather perplexed. Something on your mind?"

"Would it matter if I said anything since you're acting like mother hen over our leader?" Gladio was mad and Noctis could only ignore that temper for so long. "Specs," he began. "It's kinda not fair to keep them out of the loop." He smiled slightly to help convince him to budge. "This is something we can do back at the Leville. Can you control yourself till then, Gladio?" He adjusted his glasses again, the sun hiding his glare. He nodded in response as they made their way back to the hotel.

 **In the Chocobro room**

"So..." Noctis began calmly. "What do you guys wanna know?"

"Gladio, you should ask your questions first. I have questions but they definitely can go after mine," Prompto stated.

"The gambling is where I am going to start. Prompto placed his bets and lost. Two hundred and fifty gil he waged and lost and then I wagered, two hundred and fifty more gil before Iggy got angry and wouldn't let either of us wager on the games. You've picked each game and won. We are talking about five to six games Noct, in a row. Five to six games and you won every single one. Iggy is being over protective as if you are hiding some dark secret. Just like this morning when you were in the bathroom. He shut us out and you're just okay with it." Gladio said bitterly. "So what gives? We not trustworthy with your secrets? I swore my life to you, nothing you say will change that." His tone softened at the mention of his duty as the king's shield.

"Well it kinda goes like this..." Noctis began.

 **Later that Week**

She moaned his name as he gently caressed her, slowly running his fingers along her inner thighs as he kissed the nape of her neck. What started as a simple dinner out lead to the removal of his black tie, black suit jacket, his vest and the undoing of the top four buttons of his black dress shirt. Her navy blue blouse was undone, revealing traces of her midnight blue bra with black lace on the cups. Add to it all, in her large queen sized bed, he was laying over her petit body, giving her body the attention she craved most from him.

They finally gave in to their desires, Luna holding her close to him, the smell of her sweet perfume driving Noctis mad. He locked lips with her, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip before giving it a nip, causing her to moan. He slid his tongue inside, feeling the heat rising in his pants. She gripped his shirt, knowing she couldn't deny him herself anymore. She had fantasized about him for so long.

Nothing would have made her happier than to be so intimate with him. After all, they spent twelve long years communicating via messages with Umbra and Pryna. She wanted more than them spilling their souls to each other, talking about every thing they could, even reading his very long and honest confession about how she made him feel after making her public debut as the Oracle. He always told her how beautiful she was, that she was perfect no matter if she told him otherwise, reminding her that she was far too modest and she should embrace the beauty she was. When he thought she died in the fall, he cried in the rain, begging the gods to send him a sign that it was a lie, so much so that when Umbra appeared before him a few days later he had to control himself to not start crying in front of the guys. He made sure to write how happy he was that she was ok and even sent a rose with a heart, nothing more needed to express his love to her.

She was pulled back to the present by his mouth lowering down her collar bone. She knew he was going to her breast and felt her breath hitch as he sat her up slightly to snake his hand behind her back, unclipping her bra. She felt it loosen in the front while his mouth lowered more. Throwing her head back as his mouth played with one breast and the other was toyed with by his hands, she mewled at the sensations she was feeling, moisture intensifying in her underwear.

"N-Noct..." She moaned in ecstasy. She could feel his smile, against her chest but said nothing, knowing he was teasing her the entire time. _Probably because I used his nickname,_ she thought.

He loved to tease her. He had been doing it both directly and indirectly for years. Only becoming more direct after he turned seventeen. She couldn't take it. "...please..." He smirked, _now I have you in that let your guard down position. Beg me Luna. Beg for it while I tease you more..._

At this point, he locked lips with her again, their kiss passionate but still tender. He had parted her legs and was stroking her through her soaked panties. She broke their kiss, a low breathless moan escaping her mouth as she tried to press against his fingers through the fabric. "Noctis... please... more..." She panted in between her words. She definitely felt herself getting frustrated as he left his fingers there, not moving at all. He smiled against her neck, "Well, since you asked nicely..."

He leaned in to kiss her again, this time slipping his fingers through the side of her panties, sliding one finger inside her. She broke their kiss again, arching her hips towards his hips and her grip on his shirt shifted to his buttons, desperate to remove the shirt from him. Especially since he had no undershirt and she caught sight of his tone body, her body begging to rake her nails along his shoulders and back. However, she was having a hard time concentrating on her task as he slipped a second finger into her.

She threw her head back moaning loudly this time. He had begun to pull his fingers out but before she could protest he slowly slid them back in and continued to repeat the action, making her moan his name. He felt his pants getting tighter the more she moaned at his actions. He would only be able to control himself for a bit longer but he was a patient man all the same and he would wait as long as he had to. He wanted her to experience absolute euphoria all because of him.

Noctis removed his fingers completely causing her to moan in disapproval, while he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, removing it the second the last button was undone. She sat up to undo his belt while he finally took off her top and removed her bra. She pulled off his belt and began to unbutton his pants when his hands stopped her. She looked up at him to see him smile, leaning in to lock lips with her, falling back into the bed together.

Her head hit the pillows and his hands are on her slowly and steadily making their way back down to her waist. Noctis tugs at her skirt and Luna lifts her waist so he can remove the skirt. He breaks their kiss, lowering his mouth down her neck, past her collar bone to her perky breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth, causing her to moan again loudly. He lets go of the first one sliding his tongue across her chest to her other breast, taking in the erect nipple. She felt her hands reach for his hair, pulling at it gently, hearing a low moan escape him as she tugged. He let go to slowly continue down her body, kissing her navel soliciting a giggle from her. He looked up at her and smirked at her reaction, "Wasn't expecting that. Maybe I should do it again." "Do whatever you want, just please don't stop Noctis," she replied breathlessly.

He nodded at her answer, "Happy to oblige my Princess." She giggled as he kissed her navel again but moaned as his tongue came out from below her navel travelling lower. She felt her heart racing in her ears and her face felt hot. She knew what he was going to do to her but she couldn't help but feel nervous. Books and hearing people talk about their first times are nothing compared to the real thing.

She covered her eyes with the back of her left hand but stopped when she saw the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. _He asked me to marry him. I said yes to him. I've wanted that from him for the longest time so why I am so nervous? He would never hurt me. He would never force me. If anything he's been nothing but gentle, playful and patient with me. I am not afraid to go all the way with him. I want him to be the one to take my virginity. Gods, even the need to spite Ravus for telling me he would never be able to satisfy my desires. He seems to be doing everything he can to drive me mad with desire. Looks like Ravus is wrong again...as usual._

She stopped her musing when she realized he had stopped all motions of foreplay. "Noctis?" She asked as she lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes met his and he had a look that seemed uncertain. Is he doubting himself because of me? "Is it because I'm not reacting to you?" He shook his head slightly, "No, I asked you if you're sure you want to do this. Once I pull these panties off, all bets are off and I'm going to be unable to restrain myself."

She nodded at him smiling to reassure him of his actions. "Yes I do want this. I want this now and won't wait till our wedding night for it. Don't stop now... please." Noctis gave her a devilish smirk, the playful glint back in his eyes as he slowly, almost painfully to Luna because he was going too slow, pulled her panties down. She lifted her legs to help him finish removing them.

He gently opened her legs, laying butterfly kisses all along her inner thighs. Luna watched him with curiosity all the while wondering what he was up to. He paid her no mind as he felt himself losing his control a little more, kissing his way up her legs. When he reached his destination, he coolly stated, "You might want to lie back and relax your body. I am going to do something that will send you completely over the edge." She stared at him confused but did as he said. Right as she felt herself relaxing, she felt his mouth on the most delicate part of her body.

Her hands immediately snaked into his hair and pulled slightly, moaning his name louder than before. She had no words to describe the things he was doing to her with his mouth alone as she felt herself getting wetter by the second. The sounds of his mouth becoming louder in her ears but her moaning was music to his ears.

 _She is practically singing and it's all cause I did this much to her. If she is singing for this, what'll happen when I finally make love to her_? Noctis felt her pulling at his hair again, distracting him from his thoughts. He let out a moan, taking her clit into his mouth, giving it a good suck causing her to arch into him, his name being the only sounds coming from her mouth. He let go of it to slip two fingers into her, fingering her while using his thumb on her clit. Luna screamed in ecstasy, pulling Noctis' hair harder making him moan with her. She knew she was reaching her breaking point, trying to tell him that she would go over the edge if he didn't stop.

But he already knew she was close, sensing her body tensing. All he wanted at that very second was to taste her but he had to get her to go over the edge completely in order to do so. He removed his thumb and inserted a third finger, lowering his head back down between her legs, fingering her as he used his tongue on her. She felt her back arch, her grip tighten on his hair, and her toes curl as she screamed the Lucian prince's name at the top of her lungs before seeing stars. She felt lighter than air, her release being everything she ever fantasized about and more.

Noctis removed his fingers, allowing his tongue to taste her while she breathed heavily. As he finished, he lifted his head smiling at the absolutely gorgeous blonde splayed across the bed, the moonlight shining on her baby blue eyes that were half lidded, her mouth slightly parted breathing heavily. Six, _I caused that... and I am so aroused by it. I need her now... but she needs a minute to recover._

"N-Noctis?" She began quietly.

"Yes Lunafreya?" He responded, as he removed his pants.

"That was beyond anything I ever thought it would be like. I honestly have no words for that," she stated to his delight. "What do we do now?"

He leaned in, kissing her passionately allowing her to taste herself on his lips before pulling away and responding huskily in her ear, "Now I'm really gonna make you scream..." He had a Cheshire cat-like grin.

She smiled at him with joy pulling him close as he repositioned himself at her entrance. "Ready?" He asked in between breaths, she nodded as she tugged at his hair again causing him to groan as he pushed into to her. She tensed slightly, wincing at the slight pain. _Definitely bigger than fingers,_ she thought. Noctis waited patiently while she got used to the feeling of him inside her. He knew it wouldn't be long before he felt her pushing against his hips with hers. He very slowly, teasingly, pulled out leaving just the tip of his manhood inside, causing Luna to moan at the sudden emptiness. She wanted to protest but he pushed right back in, making her moan instead of speak.

He smiled at her expressions, loving the way she writhed beneath him in ecstasy. He decided to stop teasing her, pulling out again but quickly reinserting himself before she could even register he pulled back.

They continued at a steady pace, Noctis wanting to drag it out as long as he could for Luna. She had let go of his hair and gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into him causing another groan from his throat to escape. Luna wrapped her legs around his waist to get him to plunge deeper into her. They continued in that position for a while longer, Noctis keeping the pace steady but occasionally thrusting into her harder or grinding his hips in circles while inside her, causing another oragasm. It drove her mad at how well he preformed sexually.

He unwrapped her legs to reposition one of her legs on his shoulder before reentering her again, causing her to shout out loudly. The new angle provided him the leverage to go deeper than before. At this point, she was holding the pillows around her head so tightly she knew she tore into them. She was trying desperately not to scream but when Noctis leaned in to take a nipple into his mouth, she let herself go with pleasure, feeling yet another climax coming along. Her walls were tightening more and more but his playing with her breast while thrusting drove her to her breaking point.

She snaked her hands into his midnight grey hair, tugging at his locks making him moan her name. It was that moan as well as the quickening pace that caused her walls to tighten, feeling yet another orgasm coming along.

"Noctis... harder please... don't stop! I'm so close!" Noctis took her words as his cue to toss her other leg over his shoulder thrusting at his full strength, gripping the headboard as both a grip and leverage to thrust even harder than before, completely ignoring the fact that they were rocking the bed. The new position had Luna screaming louder than ever, his name being the main thing he heard. It drove him mad to his breaking point, he dropped her legs, leaned into her ear whispering, "Don't hold back anymore. L-Lunafreya, I'm so close..."

She screamed affirmation to his words, euphoria taking her as he made the bed rock more with each frantic powerful thrust. It only took a couple more thrusts for her to come, her walls tightening so hard on Noct that he came with her at the same time, both screaming each others names. As the highs of their orgasms came down, Noctis pulled out gently before dropping on Luna's side panting heavily. She rolled over to face him, her face flushed as she looked at him, watching as he fought his exhaustion, a light layer of sweat on his entire body.

"My legs are trembling Noct." He smiled at her. "Told you," he breathed heavily. "You'd scream." She felt her face redden more, "W-w-well... maybe you shouldn't be so good at what you did." She turned away from him. He laughed, "I wouldn't have changed it. You came so many times. I found it to be a huge turn on." He sat up to kiss her neck, placing butterfly kisses that made her shudder.

"Mmmmmm, Noctis..." He leaned in to whisper in her ear, pressing himself into her back, "Ready for round two?" He began to kiss a trail down her neck, turning her onto her stomach, kisses trailing down her back causing yet another moan, "Already?" He smiled against the small of her back, "Yes, I've got to take advantage of my time with you." She flipped over, pulling the young prince up to her face, taking in that look of passion in his eyes, "Well then, what are you waiting for, Prince Noctis?" His answer was a kiss...

 **Author's Note:** Yes I skipped to what happens say about midway through the week. I'm evil... but I promise I will explain what is going on. What do you guys think is gonna happen next? What are Noctis and Ignis secrets about a 17 year old Noct? How the hell did we get to that lemon scene? Was it too much? Hehehe, it was my first one in almost five years of no fanfiction writing. Please let me know what you guys all think.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well it kinda goes like this," he began. "I used to sneak out of the Citadel on a regular basis before I moved out. Gladio, that time your sister was being scolded for leaving the Citadel with me, she followed a cat out of the Citadel using one of the few secret exits I use." Noctis watched as Gladio's eyebrows raised slightly, his voice laced with humor, "I never knew that you were able to slip out of the Citadel undetected."

Noctis decided to ignore the comment. "So anyways, when I was about seventeen, I overheard some glaive members talking about life outside the city and their homeland. I didn't know what it was called at the time but apparently it was Galahd. It sounded so exciting the way they described home, like Insomnia only tropical and exotic. I used to slip out after most of the rotation shifts of the guards and after Ignis would leave for the day. Apparently there was a part in Insomnia that was reminiscent of Galahd."

He took a deep breath and exhaled calmly, "I used to slip into the slums of Insomnia. Sometimes, I would go to the fight clubs where you betted on the more hardened members of the city. Other nights, I would wander into the geisha houses and teahouses to spend time with the girls playing games and watching them gracefully dance. Hell, at one point I even tried to get into a few of the bars, but some guy named Nyx stopped me when he saw me one night. He recognized me instantly."

Gladio felt his jaw drop, "Nyx? Nyx fucking Ulric? Hero of Galahd, the same damn guy that Drautos would constantly bitch and moan about? My damn mentor in the glaive?" Prompto began to laugh, "It might have been. Wonder what he told Noct when he caught him."

Prompto knew the stories of Nyx. His mentor Pelna would always complain to himself and another glaive, Luche, about how reckless Nyx could be, both in life and in battle, and that the crown Prince was showing similar signs as he got older. " _Sure he's still reserved and kind of anti-social but in battle he and Nyx are headstrong and reckless."_ He recalled Luche saying once.

"He was pissed if that makes any sense. Mind you he was the last person to try and tell me that I was in the wrong. I knew the rumors of Nyx," Noctis mused. "Anyways, instead of making a scene that he knew it was me, he let me tag around with him. His words were, can't get into trouble if you're with a glaive." The three crownsguard members felt their jaws drop all while thinking that it was bullshit. "Fucking Ulric..." Gladio swore.

Noctis held back both a smile and laugh, knowing that Nyx was always giving Gladio a hard time.

 **Flashback**

"Gladio was complaining about your training this week," Noctis said as he took a sip of the whiskey he ordered. Final exams had come and he was stressed beyond all possible meaning. Gladio had intensified the physical training since school was going to be out for the summer. In Noctis' opinion it had to do with Nyx intensifying the training for all crownsguard and Kingsglaive, per the orders of Clarus, Gladio's father, who then passed the orders to both Cor and Drautos, respectively.

"Not surprising, the training has picked up per your father's orders. You're off for the summer. Time to pick up training and as much as Drautos doesn't want to admit it, you are sitting here with the best of the glaive. Thus you're safety is secured, as long as I am leading your shield's training." Nyx stated smoothly. Noctis smirked at the cheeky end of the explanation.

"How noble of you," the prince responded, drinking more of his drink. Nyx eyed his drink choice. "You hate vegetables and sour foods and drinks but you'll drink something hard like whiskey for your alcohol. What gives? Trying to be a hard ass and show off?" Noctis had to chuckle at the comment, "Unfortunately, being a Lucii has its setbacks. Regular drinks like beer and wine are like water to us. We stay sober no matter how much we drink. I've heard Clarus complain about dad drinking the glaive under the table at social events. And while I am a picky eater, I do know that I am not a picky drinker. I am partial to having heavier things to drink though, makes for shorter refills."

Nyx laughed at this comment. _Never knew he was so relaxed outside of being baby sat all day. I kinda like this side of him_.

Noctis looked up from his drink to see a blonde across the bar smiling at him as she drank a vodka martini. She appeared to be his age with long blonde hair, her bangs shaping her face. She wore a strapless black dress with gold bracelets on each wrist. He swallowed the sudden saliva build up in his mouth and blinked a few times, making sure she was not a drunken illusion.

She waved at him, winking as she paid her bill and got up to leave. Not wanting to miss a chance to talk to her, he told Nyx he was heading to the bathroom which was right near the exit. She got outside before he finally caught up with her, grabbing her wrist gently, "Excuse me." He stated calmly.

She turned to face him, mild surprise could be seen in her violet eyes. _Damn she is cuter up close._ Noctis thought to himself. He let go of her, "I'm sorry for grabbing you." His hand rubbed the back of his neck. She smiled at him, "The cutie from across the bar. I was watching you but you seemed more interested in the conversation with your friend. I just assumed that you swung that way." Noctis blushed at her statement.

"N-no no. I was just hanging with a friend of mine. It's not what it seems like, he's more of an older brother kind of person to me. I just didn't want to miss the chance to talk you. Y-you k-kinda caught my eye and I couldn't help noticing you came alone."

She smiled again, stepping closer to him, "Well I find you to be very handsome but I am not the kind of girl to just go home with a random stranger. So let's start off with names, shall we? I'm Stella. And you are?"

 _Shit, Nyx and I never discussed aliases._ "My name is Noct. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled at her hoping she didn't piece together who he was by his nickname alone. "Well Noct, it's nice to meet you. How about I give you my number and we get to know each other? I have to get going right now, promised to meet some girlfriends at a club nearby so maybe we can meet up another time?"

He nodded at her request, taking out his cell phone, passing it to her. She input her number then pressed the call button, making sure he saw that her number was correct. She returned his phone to him smiling, "There. Shoot me a text sometime gorgeous. I would love to get to know you." Noctis smiled, "Is it because I'm your type?" His voice held a hint of tease, this time it was Stella's turn to blush, "Y-yes it is. Look don't tease me. I've never had the courage to ask a guy for his number." He smiled at her blush, leaning in, he kissed her cheek, making her blush more. "Guess that makes two of us." He grabbed her hand and kissed it before pulling away, "Be careful on your way. And I will definitely text you. Good night beautiful," he let go and headed back into the bar only to see Nyx standing near the men's room. "She is definitely your type. Did you get her number?"

The young Lucian prince nodded, a smirk crossing his face, "As a matter of fact I did. And I got her name." Nyx whistled his eye brows raising at the confidence of the prince. "Nice, now what's your alias?" "I gotta admit I froze." "You didn't give her your real name did you? Or my name?" Nyx looked a bit concerned. "No, I gave her my nick name, so I guess you could call me Noct." "Well Noct, you better pray to the Six that she doesn't figure out that you're the crown prince. _" Gotta say I agree there, Nyx._

 **Back in the Present**

"And that's all I am telling you guys tonight. I am going to bed." Noctis got up from his seat and made his way to the door, much to the disappointment of Prompto and annoyance of Gladio. "Noct!" The shield shouted. "You can't just not tell the whole story." Prompto voiced his complains as well, "Who's Stella? She sounds pretty hot. WHY are we only finding out about her now?" Ignis remained quiet during the whole story, he knew parts of the story but never heard Noct talk about it himself. Any information he had learned came from Nyx and even then the glaive was reluctant to share any specifics of the prince's time outside the Citadel. Almost like it was secret.

"We have all week, I'll make a bedtime story for you three, since Specs only knows vague details and no way to piece them together unless I fill in the blanks," Noctis responded playfully. It was already nine and he had no idea when Luna was going to come to his room. He wanted to be there before the time came. "How's that for a compromise?"

He eyed his crownsguard wondering if that would be enough for them to leave him alone for the night. Prompto nodded in agreeance. Gladio let out a deep breath and Ignis nodded curtly, "I expect to get the whole story Noct. So do Gladio and Prompto. This week, no more secrets about the past." Noctis nodded thanking the Six that he didn't say after tonight no more secrets period. He'd die if he had to share that the Oracle made regular visits to his hotel room.

"Okay, so we're agreeing to just tonight being the prologue of the story?" Noctis asked, somewhat impatient. They all nodded, sensing his irritation starting to form. He opened the door, bidding them good night before closing it gently and making his way back up to the royal suite of the Altissian hotel. As he got up to the top of the stairs, he saw a hooded figure standing next to both Umbra and Pryna, next to his door. Taking out the room key from his pocket, he quickly unlocked the door and let the three guests in before stepping inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He took a deep breath as he saw the two canines lay at the foot of the bed, cuddled together watching him and his guest carefully.

"What's with the hooded garb?" Noctis felt himself asking curiously. He watched as the hood was removed, revealing Luna, her smile clear on her face. She looked at him, removing the hooded cloak completely, showing off a sky blue dress that was sleeveless like her white dress but went to her knees instead of being excessively long. Noctis felt body tense at the sight of her in any form of blue, feeling a bizarre sensation in his gut.

He recognized the emotion but pushed it out of his head before he could acknowledge the feelings of lust starting to form. He smiled and walked up to her, taking the cloak and hanging it before motioning her to sit on the small loveseat in his room. She sat quietly, observing his slight tension and the obvious internal battle he was having play out on his face.

"How was your day?" She asked, figuring it would distract him from his internal battle. He smiled at her, "I've had a rather eventful day. Went to explore the city with the guys. We even went to that monster arena for the later half of the evening." "So that's why you were late," Luna teased. He felt his ears heat up at the teasing tone before responding, "Technically, I was downstairs with the guys in their room going through a story time of sorts. I wasn't expecting you till at least ten, after all, you came around that time last night." This time she blushed, "I wanted to see you. I had a rough day." Noctis sat down next to her, taking her hands into his own, squeezing gently, "Your brother? Was it me?" Her eyes left his, the mention of her brother causing her eyes to water.

 **Flashback**

"Where did you go last night? I came to check on you and Gentiana wouldn't let me pass. I finally get past her in the late early hours of the night to find your bed empty and the Umbra gone." She tensed as he stepped closer to her, trapping her against the bedroom wall. Ravus was furious, his eyes with a dangerous glint in them. Lunafreya felt herself quiver in fear. _Do I tell him the truth or do I lie?_

She swallowed thickly, afraid to answer his line of questioning. "Lunafreya, where were you?" She shook her head in refusal, not wanting to tell him that she finally followed her heart last night. That she finally gathered the courage to see Noctis. About the precious kisses they exchanged. His request for a date on the town with her. She wanted all of the previous night's events to be hers alone. The slamming of his metallic arm on the wall to the side of her head scared her out of her thoughts. His eyes were cold and callous, demanding an answer.

"I went out to explore the city. I've never been able to explore the city before and I really couldn't stand being here. I am not a prisoner Ravus, I am the Oracle and I have wants too!" His face was twisted into a frown, the disapproval clear on his face. "Yes," he began. "You are the Oracle, so ACT LIKE IT! ACT LIKE A PROPER LADY! What would you have done if Izunia caught you out of bed instead of me? He would tell the Emporer and then you'd be surrounded by MTs twenty four seven. Is that what you want?" Luna felt her hands ball into fists, the anger clear, she was tired of him dictating terms and conditions because the chancellor or the emporer was commanding it so. She was not their property. She was a princess, but she was also a human with a heart and unfortunately for the entire empire, her heart belonged to the one person none of them wanted her to give it to, the crown Prince of Insomnia, Noctis Lucis Caelem.

"I'm under the protection of the Altissian people until after the rite at the end of the week. Go tell the Emporer or the chancellor, I KNOW I am safe from their guards and wrath till after the rite. Since you're so determined to stop Noctis from receiving the blessings of the six, even though it is against everything our bloodline has ever stood for. He's the Chosen King and we have a duty to serve him. Instead, you're playing lackey to them. Our mother's killers," the last line held venom in it. It pissed her off to know that no matter what she said to him, it never changed his mind on the subject of their duty as ddescendants of the first Oracle. _Not yet._ _Seeing Noctis is my precious secret. Between the two of us._

"Say whatever you want Lunafreya," he began calmly. "But Noctis is a failure of king. He will fail you, so give up that ridiculous notion that he will fullfill his destiny. He doesn't even know what the details are for anything of the Chosen King and Oracle. I love you far too much to allow that naive little boy think he's a worthy king to your powers. Hell, he would probably fail as a husband as well so get the thought out of your head. He's a worthless boy and he will never answer his calling willingly. Nothing more than a pathetic and weak excuse for a king."

Lunafreya felt her eyes begin to water, tears clouding her vision but refusing to let them fall before her brother. "You're wrong! He's going to answer his calling! He already has! You know nothing of what he will grow to become." The tears had finally reached the point of falling, her next words stabbing her brother harshly, "I know he will be a better king than you ever will be! At least he isn't some puppet to a group of killers!" It was those words that sent Ravus over the edge, slapping her with the non-magetik hand. She hid her eyes but continued to sob silently as he backed away and left her there to cry, not even bothering to apologize to her for slapping her. _I must see him tonight. He's all I have ever needed to continue in my life, you won't stop me either Ravus._

 **Back in the Present**

"HE DID WHAT!?" Noctis stood from his seat, pure rage coursing through his veins. Luna had to jump up to grab his wrist pulling at him to stay with her. "Noctis," she began semi-frantically. "I'm okay! He only slapped me once and left. He never came back and he doesn't know that I am here with you. Gentiana used some kind of magic to make a clone of me, it's laying in my bed sleeping. Relax!" When he wouldn't calm she turned him around and pulled him to her, closing the gap and kissing him.

He stopped fighting the urge to kill Ravus and focused on the soft lips currently trying to calm him. Lunafreya wrapped her arms around his neck, desperately trying to get his mind off her brother. It seemed to be working as he wrapped on arm around her waist, pulling her closer and another gentle hand touched her cheek where her brother has slapped her. The need for oxygen was what pulled them apart, both panting from the lack of air.

"Stay the night," he calmly stated, placing his forehead on hers. She smiled at the offer. "Tempting as it sounds, I can't." He groaned in disapproval _. Not the answer I wanted,_ he thought _. She's the oracle before everything else. Why can't she just be Luna?_ "Lunafreya..." She placed her index finger on his lips, "No. I hate that name coming from you." She smiled at him to show she wasn't angry. "Luna..." he whispered gently. It gave her goosebumps. "Have you eaten dinner yet?" She shook her head, "I've hardly eaten today Noctis."

Noctis groaned again in slight annoyance. She leaned her head to the side in curiosity, wondering what could make him more upset. "Noctis?" He kissed her firmly, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip. She allowed him entry to her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance but Luna knew she would lose. They pulled apart as she moaned in disapproval and disappointment. "What was that for?" He smirked, "If I am not to call you Lunafreya, then you have to stop being so formal with me." "Oh?" She playfully responded, "Well then my dear Lucii, what do I call you?" He smiled, pulling her in for another kiss, "Noct is fine with me."

Author's **Notes** : By the Six I almost thought I wouldn't ever get out of my slump. I didn't want this story to die on me. So I've been listening to the soundtracks nonstop, brainstorming ideas and which direction I want to take this story. So now, we are gonna dive into his past and I loved the original idea of Stella so I had to include her, thus she is someone important to Noctis back in his past. I just hope I don't make the story too convoluted. Looking forward to seeing where the ideas will take me. Hopefully, it won't be a while before I update the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Final Fantasy XV or any of the characters. They belong to their respective owners at Square Enix, I'm just a humble fan with a crazy idea. That idea is the plot of this story and that I can say I own. Moving on to the story now...

Noctis rested his head in Luna's lap while he waited for room service to come up with their dinner. He made sure to get double whatever he got in order to make sure Luna ate. She wasn't a big fan of meats so he ordered a fish dish that he figured she might enjoy. He ordered a Tide Grouper Carpaccio for himself and for himself a Creamy Crustacean Omelette for Luna with orders of strawberry bobba tea and a milk tea with honey for Luna. He also ordered a chocolate lava cake with wild Ulwatt berries with a raspberry sauce and vanilla bean ice cream. While he waited, he sat down with Luna on the sofa, resting his head in her lap, allowing the princess to stroke his hair softly while she hummed a song.

 _Where have I heard this song from before? I know I have heard it before,_ Noctis thought to himself. A knock on the door roused him from a mild slumber Luna was putting him in, getting up to grab the door. Luna never moved from her spot, watching as the same girl from the night before delivered the meal. This time pushing the cart into the room. She stopped after she pushed it in completely, keeping her head down in respect to the Oracle. "Will that be all your highness?" She asked timidly. Noctis smiled, handing her a large tip and lifting her head, "I'm not a fan of the formalities so please, relax. That will be all. Just remember, you never saw the Oracle here and I'm not the Prince." She blushed as he winked at her, a gentle smile gracing his face. She nodded and headed back to the door, bidding them a pleasant evening and to enjoy their meal before leaving the through the door.

"Noctis, you'll probably make the poor girl die from blushing so hard, especially considering the close proximity you had with her. She probably will pass out from the over load, " Luna stated humorously. He smiled at the thought but resisted the urge to answer with a wise crack, "We agreed my name is Noct from now on. Remember Luna?" She blushed at the gentleness of her name rolling off his lips, wanting to hear him say it in various ways, however she kept those impure thoughts to herself. The mild blush was not missed by the Lucian heir but he decided to stay quiet about it. "Come on, dinner is here. You don't want it to get cold."

Dinner went by quietly, the two royals catching up on the mundane things of their lives. Luna explaining her life as an Oracle, the hilarious house training of Pryna and Umbra, Gentiana teaching her how to dance, her brother's enlistment and abdication of the Tenebrae throne and the lunacy of the actions he chose.

Noctis stood silent on the topic of Ravus, not really caring about him since he seemed to be a topic of sadness in Luna, both in their writings and in person. Not to mention he was still pissed off to know the white prince had the balls to raise his hands to Luna. Noctis on the other hand had little to contribute that he felt she hadn't heard. He told her about his high school graduation, the formal ball to introduce him to the aristocracy of Insomnia, causing Luna to laugh.

"What's so funny Luna?" He asked blushing slightly. She giggled some more before answering him, "I seem recall you saying that Ignis was making you practice your dancing skills at any free moment. I also remember you said that it was so bad that Ignis had you using Prompto to be the lady so you learned how to lead in a dance." His face flushed even more than it did before her comments remembering the constant laughing of Gladio and Nyx at the sight of the two teens dancing together.

"That's funny, never thought you would remember that." He quietly stated, the blush still on his face as she laughed. He also went on to talk about the mundane things he did at home, how he moved out of the Citadel after the ball.

"You never said anything about that!" She shouted. "Well to be honest, I was not planning on telling you since I cleaned the flat out and packed everything before I left Insomnia a while back. We were all under the impression that you and I were moving into one of the penthouses in the Citadel after we married. To be honest, I was thinking the same thing," Noctis replied calmly, not even missing a beat.

"While I would be happy living anywhere with you," She replied calmly. "What makes you think that I would move to Insomnia with you after the wedding? I am the Oracle first before everything else." She had finished her dish, placing the utensils down gracefully. Noctis watched her hide her frustration of the subject. "Luna... I'm sorry." He stated somberly. He knew she loved to help others in need and he personally never had any intention of preventing her from performing her duties. "I'm not a child Noctis. I can decide for myself what I want and don't want."

Putting his fork down he got up, moving closer to Luna, kneeling before her, taking her hands into his own before apologising. "I'm sorry, Luna. I didn't mean to upset you. I just figured you would want to live in the Citadel instead of a flat somewhere in Insomnia where people could have easy access to you. I didn't want to upset you and my intention wasn't to say you can't preform your duties as Oracle. I just figured it was more convenient to live in the Citadel with me. I would be moving back in after two and a half years. Believe me when I say, it's not my intent to lock you up in another palace. You're free to make whatever choices you want. I'm sorry if I seemed as though I was making the decision for you."

 _Locked doors will seal your fate no longer..._

She looked at him, finally calming after remembering the final words of his father, reminded that his son shared the same desire for her to be free. "It hurt me to hear you say it though. Why can't we live in a flat together? Like a normal couple."

Noctis' eyes widened _, so that's what this is about_. "If that's what my lady wishes, then I will let Ignis know for when we finally return home. With the crystal and you in tow." Luna smiled, the agitation replaced by calm, happy that she could live in a normal place with Noctis.

"I can't stay with you much longer tonight, I promised Gentiana I would be back before midnight so we could work on a spell that would clone the dogs to help keep me here with you longer. Please be patient with me a while longer. I wish to go out with you, on the town and spend more time here with you. Even spend the night, if you want me to." The young Oracle was blushing profusely as she spit out the last line quietly.

Noctis smiled gently and nodded to this proposition. The idea of Luna staying the night was all he really wanted but he wanted to do things right. "Sure, just tell me one thing," he teased. "What is it?" She questioned curiously. "What is your ring size? I had a ring made for you before I left Lucis but I don't know if I got the right size." She blushed, "Noctis you did not have to buy me a ring." "What kind of husband would I be if my wife didn't have a ring?" He smirked at her with his question. "I'm a size five and a half."

 _Shit, I got her the wrong size._ Noctis thought. "I'm gonna have to get it resized. I under estimated the size for you." Hearing those words made her heart pound faster, the excitement clear on her face. He got up and walked over to a nightstand next to the bed, opened the drawer and pulled something out. Returning to her, he kneeled again giving her a small black box to open. "Noctis..."

"Shhhh, just hear me out okay?" He whispered. "I know we haven't seen each other in twelve years. I know our only form of communication is doggy mail." Umbra whimpered loudly. He laughed, "Sorry boy. I know we are at war. I lost my kingdom, my crystal and my father in the span of a night. I only have my friends, my father's car and the few people loyal to my crown. I can't give you much besides myself and my heart. The latter of the two you stole away when I was eight years old. So, Lunafreya Nox Flueret, will you marry me?"

He opened the box to reveal a white gold ring with a Lucian design, similar to his designs on the Star of Lucis, with a sapphire diamond on each side and a white diamond in the middle. The engagement ring was also with an onyx and silver wedding band. Luna felt tears falling down her face, her hands covering her mouth which was wide open in shock. _He really proposed to me!_ She was beyond elated to say the least. Nodding her head, she finally found the words to say yes, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. _Thank you Dino,_ Noctis thought as she kissed him.

He broke their kiss, standing to his feet, placing the box on the table. She stood as well, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. He smiled into her lips, "I thought you said you were going to get going?" She smiled as he kissed her gently, pulling away to look at her. "I did but you just proposed to me. I hardly think now is an appropriate time to just leave you. Unless you want me to?" He shook his head, "I'd rather you never left me but beggars can't be choosers. I will take what I can get, considering the circumstances." She giggled at his answer.

He took the time to pull her towards the bed, sitting her down at the edge, kneeling before her. He undid her shoes, sliding them off and placing them to the side. She blushed a dark red as his hands slowly slid up the back of her legs, making her shiver when he leaned in to kiss her knees. _He's so sensual but I can sense he is still holding back._

"Noctis?" He stopped right in his tracks, his eyes rising to look at her. "Yes? I'll stop if you want me to." She shook her head, "I'm just wondering how come you keep holding back whenever you touch me. Almost as if you're afraid." To this the Lucian chuckled, "I admit I am restraining myself and yes I have a pretty big hard on forming in my pants, but I am not going to be aggressive in pursuing you. I know you're not fragile, but I don't want to scare you away either." He raised himself to her neck, kissing her right where the shoulder and neck met. "I want for you to be as comfortable as possible and I'm willing to stop and wait, no matter how serious or intense things get."

"I honestly can't believe you just said that," she stated quietly. Noctis smiled against her neck, kissing her pulse and causing her to fall back on to the bed. She closed her eyes as he made his way up her neck, recapturing her lips in a searing kiss. She felt herself get hazy from the feeling his mouth on top of hers. He placed either hand on the side of her head, holding himself up to take in her look. "Luna, I'm falling again. Promise to catch me?" She smiled at his words. "Of course, Noct."

 **Later that Evening at the Estate**

Ravus had been annoyed. Once again, Gentiana was standing guard at Lunafreya's door. It agitated him to see her servant playing guard dog. "Did she sneak out again, Gentiana?" The woman turned to him about to reply when she noticed both Loqi and the Chancellor with the elder Flueret. Izunia had given her a smirk, "Is it not your job dear lady to keep the Oracle in line? How are you possibly doing such a thing if she sneaks out?" The raven haired woman stayed silent as they approached. Just as she was about to answer them, the door behind her cracked open.

"Gentiana?"

"Yes my lady?"

"I forgot to let Pryna out before bed, would you mind letting her out please?"

"Of course my lady. You're brother is here as well."

The door opened completely to reveal Lunafreya dressed in a night gown covered with a satin robe, covering her small frame. "What is the meaning behind this visit at _this_ ungodly hour? And to bring your lap dog and the Chancellor at that?" She turned to enter her room, turning the lamp on next to her bed. "I will not tolerate the attitude, Lunafreya. I have spoken to the Chancellor about your little sneak out yesterday. He has an excellent solution." She frowned deeply at the words that came out of his mouth, "I recall saying that neither of you had any say so in what I do leading up to the rite. I am not under the empire's protection as you love to put it."

"You may be the Oracle but you're out of line with those words," Loqi interjected. He was aggravated that she spoke to the high commander in such a rude way, regardless of whether or not she was his sister. Her eyes narrowed at the feeling she was being cornered and Umbra seemed to sense it too, growling at the three men. Ravus looked at him, "Umbra is rather defensive this evening." Luna smiled, "He is protecting his lady from those who clearly mean to do her harm." Ravus winced at those words, ordering Loqi out as he left her alone with the Chancellor.

As soon as the door closed, Luna felt a chill in the air. He always frightened her, making her uneasy. "And you, my dear lady, escaping from here to go see our fair prince aren't we?" Luna felt the color drain from her face. _How did he know I go to see Noctis?_ He smirked, "Your face gives it away. I won't tell Ravus on the condition that you surrender yourself to the empire before the rite on Sunday." Her eyes widened at the condition of being able to secretly see Noctis for the rest of the week, without getting into trouble. "And if I refuse?" She cringed as he smiled, "I will inform our dear Lord commander that you regularly sneak out to see the prince in his hotel room. Every single night. Shall I tell you the room number?" She felt tears form in her eyes, it terrified her to know Ardyn knew which room was Noctis' and that he was willing to tell her brother the truth.

"So my dear lady, what will your decision be?" Her bangs hid her eyes, the tears falling as she nodded quietly, surrendering her freedom to the Empire. She wouldn't tell Noctis but she would tell Camilla before the week was over, as well as ask for a favor. Ardyn's sing song tone brought her out of her thoughts, "I will turn a blind eye to you seeing him for the rest of the week. The Emperor will never find out, as long as you keep up your promise. I will be distracting your brother so that you may sneak out. Do me the favor and send the young prince my regards." The last part of his voice was velvet and somewhat sinister, causing her to shudder, but grateful for the odd help he was lending her. "T-thank you, Chancellor Izunia." "Please my lady, let me thank you." He bowed and saw his way out. Luna fell back into her bed, the tears falling completely, her body racked with sobs. All she could do was cry, the pain lulling her into a slumber.

 **The next morning**

Luna sat at the table, her eyes red and puffy, as she drank her tea. She asked Gentiana to get fresh fruit for her. She had her red notebook next to her, a simple note she wanted delivered to Noctis. She had not spoken to Camilla yet but thankful she did not have to wait long, the first Secretary of Altissa was dressed in a navy blue pant suit, taking a seat at the small dinning table.

"Good morning, Lady Lunafreya," she said. Luna nodded at her, not really feeling like returning the greeting. Her mind was far too preoccupied. "I received word that your brother and the Chancellor showed up last night and that you spoke with them. If you changed you mind about our country's protection for you, then speak. Otherwise, explain what they were doing here last night." Luna placed her tea cup down, pushing it away from her and turning her attention to the secretary.

"I request a favor for the rest of the week, if it is at all possible. I don't plan on surrendering myself to them, even though I told the Chancellor last night i would on Sunday after the rite." Camilla raised an eyebrow. "What can I do for you Lunafreya?" She dropped the formality between them, sensing the desperation in her voice. "I already promised the young king of Lucis that I would release you to his custody. You can't promise the Empire something that is out of your control."

"I've been sneaking out of the estate to see Noctis," she said flatly. "I don't know how but the Chancellor knows where he is staying and he knows his room number. I don't want my brother finding out and I don't want the Chancellor to hold the cards. I need a place to stay with undercover guards and for me to get access to Noctis. Please, I'm desperate Camilla." Tears fell down her face, her heart racing at the high possibility of the woman saying no. Camilla took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I might know of a place, but I have to see an old friend about the security of the place. If you truly don't want to go back to the empire, I have one simple piece of advice for you." Luna looked at her slightly confused. "What advice is that?"

"Marry him before the rite. If you need someone to preform the ceremony, let me know, I will get someone for you. The empire will be at full war if they take away the bride of a Lucian king and I know that young man will fight through the gates of hell for you. He's your other half, Lunafreya. Marry him dear. I will bar your brother and the Empire from coming here and I will set you up in a new place so that you can rest easy the rest of the week."

She got up and left the table, bidding the Oracle a good day. After the door closed, Luna picked up her pen and wrote to Noctis.

 _Dearest Noctis,_

 _I know we communicate by dog mail with only a few sentences but I feel the need to write a full letter to you. I am leaving the estate, probably tonight to a new location. Once I am settled in, I will send Umbra to get you. Noctis, follow him with your things. Don't tell your friends that you're checking out and don't check out officially. I want you to stay with me until the rite. And Noctis, get rid of this letter as soon as you finish reading it._

 _Love,_

 _Luna_

She folded the letter and placed it into the notebook, placing the book in Umbra's satchel and sent him on his way. She went to her room to begin packing.

 ** _Author's Notes_** : Good GAWD ALMIGHTY! Two chapters in less than 3 days! I think I'm on something. I am starting to wonder about my pacing and if it's too filler ish. I hope not. But I am trying my hardest for this to work. It doesn't help when I just wanna write smut and fluff lol. Where's my story? I am working on another final fantasy xv piece and it seems to be a smut piece with Noctis as the ultimate manwhore.i love the damn kid so I am gonna go through the cycle with him. So be on the look out for that! As always, thanks for reading and please comment with your thoughts. And a million thank yous to everyone adding it to their watch list and favorites.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Dream Sequence_**

Noctis walked up the stairs of the hotel ballroom. There were all kinds of people, drinking wines and enjoying the gentle piano playing in the background. Ignis had gone home early for the night, so he and Nyx got to slip out and attend the formal that Stella invited Noct to. _I just hope nobody recognizes me. I see quite a few familiar faces here tonight that work in the Citadel_. Although he made the effort to not dress too formally, he couldn't avoid it because black was his entire wardrobe. Black, the ever famous color of the Lucian royal family. He was wearing a black suit with a black shirt but he left the tie at home, preferring to have the top buttons undone. Other men were also dressed in black tuxedos so he wasn't too worried about being found out. It also helped that Nyx was nearby undercover. Just in case.

He made his way over to a portrait of the goddess Etro, admiring it to the average eye but really he had studied it meticulously, as was expected of a Lucii. He smiled slightly when he heard a woman clear her throat. She stood next to him, smiling as she spoke, "It's the Goddess Etro. She is the protector of the realm so to speak and she protects the royal family. I find myself drawn to this portrait every time I am in this ballroom. I've heard that there is a HUGE mural in the Citadel with not only the Goddess but the Six as well as the image of the First Oracle and Lucii that was blessed by Bahamut's divine power. It's supposedly one of the most gorgeous murals of art in the world."

Noctis smiled at her words knowing which area of the Citadel she was referring to. Maybe one day he would be able to show her but that would include revealing who he was to her. "That's quite the story you told. Have any aspirations to be a writer?" He smiled at her as he asked, not once taking his eyes off the portrait. She shook her head, "No, I have a friend who visited once. Said that the inside of the Citadel is one of the most gorgeous places of all Eos. And that is saying a lot for someone who lives in Altissia." He whistled low, "The city with walls of water? Heard that place is gorgeous. One of the people I know calls it the Goddess' Fountain."

Now it was her turn to be impressed, "Didn't know you were into the topics of the world. Every time I try to talk to you about something outside of Insomnia, you tend to tense up and not wanna converse about it." "Hey, I have a broad range of interest. I just don't talk about the world because people tend to get political about the times we live in and then I hear the shit that people talk about Insomnia. It just annoys me at the end of the day. So I stay quiet and listen to what you say instead." "Still, it is nice to hear you talk about the world, even if it does bother you." She wrapped her arms around his arm, hugging her breast to him and causing him to blush.

Not missing it she teased him slightly, "Never been this close to a girl before, Noct?" "Not in the intimate kind of way." "A doll like You? Shy with girls? Have you lived a sheltered life?" Her voice still teasing, "Or are you one of those saintly good boys trying to prove he's a bad boy?" Noctis looked at her, his eyes showing his playful nature but his voice was calm and smooth, "No Stella. I'm just a guy who's here with a beautiful woman on his arm and wondering how'd I get lucky enough to have her on my arm." She smiled, kissing his cheek, "You're such a flatterer. Do you talk to all the girls this way?" He interlaced their hands, pulling hers up to his mouth, kissing it softly and causing her to blush a deep shade of crimson. "Nope. Just to the ones I really like."

 _Present Day_

Noctis' eyes shot open. He sat up and gripped his forehead in pain. _I haven't had a dream of the past in a while. It's weird but I feel like Luna is triggering things in me from three years ago._ He climbed out of bed at the sound of scratching on the door. "I'm coming Umbra," he said as he opened the door to allow the messenger dog to deliver his latest piece of doggy mail.

"Morning Umbra," he stated with a yawn. Umbra had entered as he shut the door, going towards the dog to retrieve their notebook. He wondered what the dog was doing at his hotel room so early. Opening the notebook, he saw the note that Luna wrote fall out onto the floor. Placing the notebook on the bed, he picked up the note, turning it over to read.

"Is she serious? Umbra?" He half expected the dog to respond. "I-I...I can't just do this! But at the same time, she knows where I am. So what the hell is this really all about? It's not like you can answer me anyways." He looked at Umbra, picking up their notebook and opening it to a fresh page.

 _Luna, I need to know what is going on. Please, be more specific. Better yet, meet me at the cafe Maahgo at noon._

He closed the book, giving it back to Umbra and walking to the door. The guys were standing there, wondering what he was doing. "Morning guys, just letting Umbra out." He looked back at the dog, who had yet to move from his place. "I'm not going to do what that letter says." He placed his hands on his hips while the dog laid down. Letting out a breath of frustration, he let his friends in and looked back at the dog.

Prompto was the first to speak, "What's up man? Lady Lunafreya ask a favor?" Noctis shook his head, "More like wants me to do something major. I honestly can't do what she is expecting me to do. I guess she commanded Umbra to not move unless I did what was asked." He looked at Umbra again, "Can't do so anyways. She says not to tell them. They're here. Kinda pointless don't you think?"

He walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Ignis looked at him but then turned his attention to the paper on the bed. Reading over it, he nudges Prompto and Gladio, passing them the letter. "She wants him to leave here?" Prompto asked quietly. "But this seems almost as if they've been hanging out. They haven't seen each other in twelve years no?" Gladio nodded, "unless his highness has a few more secrets that he doesn't want to tell us about." Ignis nodded, "Time to corner our young prince to find out what exactly is going on."

Noctis had finished his shower and came out of the shower, a white towel hanging off his hips and another in his hands as he dried his hair. He looked up at the trio wondering why they were looking at him.

"What?"

"Highness," Ignis broke the silence as he lifted the letter Luna sent him. "Care to explain the reason the lady oracle sent this?"

"I thought we said no more secrets, Noct." Gladio stated as he folded his arms across his chest and leaning to the side. Prompto just stood there silently waiting for an answer to come out of his best friend's mouth. It was at this point that Noctis let out a deep breath, the towel falling onto his shoulders, and running his hand through his damp hair. He went to retrieve a pair of boxers and his prince's fatigue shorts, putting them on before letting the towel fall off his waist. He grabbed his blackish gray shirt and put it on, not once making eye contact with any of them. As he finished, he turned around looking at the trio, motioning them to sit at the sofas.

"Guess it's time to tell you guys what's been going on for the past couple nights."

 _First Secretary's Estate_

Luna had been waiting for Camilla to send for her so that she could move to a new location. She wanted to get away from the estate so that the chancellor could stop stalking her and Noctis. Camilla had left over an hour ago with no word yet as to what she was going to do. Her advice rang in Luna's heart, there was nothing more she wanted than to be the wife of Noctis the chosen king, but she was hesitant with the looming threat of Ardyn Izunia. He was one that she couldn't read, causing distress in her actions. A light knock caught her attention.

"Enter."

"Lady Lunafreya?"

She smiled at the young girl that was standing at the door. She recognized her as a servant of Camilla. "The First Secretary has asked me to retrieve you from your current quarters so that we can move you to a new location. Will you follow me, please?" Luna nodded as she grabbed her bag, following the girl through the hallway, leading her to another room with a painting of a lady in a red dress. The maid slid the curtains of the room closed as she turned back to the painting, pulling it away from the wall as it revealed a door. "Follow this secret passage. The First Secretary is waiting for you on the other side of this passage." She handed Luna a small lantern so that she could see, Pryna right beside her. They entered, slightly fearful of what was waiting on the other side of the passage. "Noctis..." Luna whispered as she made her way down the darkened pass.

 _Back with our chocobros_

Noctis remained silent, waiting for his entourage to process the past few days events that he was going through, giving minor but slightly vague details. Gladio seemed a bit irritated by the lack of information coming from his charge, knowing that secrets would only cause problems for their group. Although he knew he wasn't one to talk, he had sought out Cor recently so that he could improve his skills as a shield, taking on Gilgamesh. Prompto stared at Noctis with a slightly dropped jaw, he wanted to say something but he wasn't sure which questions bothered him more; the fact that he was seeing the Oracle and not telling them or the possibility that the prince did not trust any of them. Ignis was the one to break the silence in the end.

"She asked you to stay with her for the rest of the week."

A nod.

"What could have possibly caused her to send a letter like this? And to ask you to get rid of it and not tell us no less. Tell me Noct, were you going to tell us?" At this his glasses lowered slightly on the bridge of his nose, green eyes observing the Lucian prince. He had been in his service since Noctis was ten years old. Very little could the boy hide from the royal advisor, Ignis knew all of the tells of a lie said by Noctis.

"I don't know what prompted her to write this letter but I do know that Ravus has seen her at the estate. She didn't want to tell him that she was sneaking out to see me so he slapped her. I am guessing that he must have come again, this time threatening harm over me. But this is just me speculating about the reason," he replied. He looked at Ignis cautiously. _I don't want them to know the intimate details, I really hope this was enough_. Ignis nodded, glad that at the very least Noctis was being truthful with them.

"Noctis, you should go with her then," was Ignis' response. Prompto jumped up out of his seat, eyes wide, "Iggy, you're serious? I figured you would be the biggest opposition to the idea." Gladio was dumbfounded, _Ignis agreeing with letting Noct out of our sight?_

"Hear me out you two," the strategist replied. "We know that the rite is Sunday. We also know that Noct and Lady Lunafreya are to enter the rite alone, without either of us to defend them. We also know the empire might attack since according to Weskham, there is a slightly larger fleet outside of Altissia. We could allow the two of them to stick together for convienence sake. We also can consider that Noct is a prince that can defend himself, having been taught by you Gladio and members of the glaive as well as the Marshal, to analyse a situation before entering a battle. He could protect the lady as well. We also would have accomplished our mission of escorting the prince to Altissia."

"This is true but..." Prompto began before he was cut off by Gladio. "But that was before the empire attacked our home, killed our _last_ king and stole our crystal. This is war Ignis, Noct needs to be protected, not reckless." Gladio glared at Noctis, "I am opposed to the idea. You're to stay put. I'm pulling rank as your shield on this one." He glanced at Ignis almost daring him to challenge him.

Prompto found his voice again, "That's not fair Gladio. You can't pull the rank on us now. Why deny Noct the chance at reuniting with her? Besides, it's obvious that Noct is not a threat to the empire right now. Their objective seems to be getting their hands on Lady Lunafreya and preventing the forging of the covenants with the Astrals. Noct is the least of their worries, otherwise this city would be a war zone right now." The three other men stared dumbfounded at the cheerful blonde's serious tone and firm resolve to convince the shield to let his charge go.

"Besides," he continued, his voice holding a slight tease to it. "There's always gonna be someone who out ranks you. And if he wanted to, he could very much COMMAND you to stand down. Isn't that right Noctis?" He looked at the prince who had turned to the window at that point. "Prompt is right." Gladio growled, "You wouldn't dare. You hate to use your royal rank against us."

"Gladio that may be true," Noctis stated somberly. "But you're not giving me much of an avenue to work with. I am prepared to do everything and anything you guys want, I'm asking for you to let me make a choice for myself. For my sake." His eyes were soft as he looked at his shield. "Please. Just this one time, I know what the hell I want. I know what's important. And I know it's the right thing to do for me and my sanity. I'm making a grown up decision, I'm asking for you to trust me. I won't lose contact, I'm not running from my duty, I'm trying to make the best of a bad situation for both of our sakes."

It seemed to be enough for the shield to relent. "Argh! I am not fully okay with this! But if it means that much to you, then go ahead. You're not to lose contact. Twice a day!" He made his way to the door, opening it and slamming it just as quickly as he left the three of them standing there slightly dazed. "I'll make sure he's okay. See ya later Iggy. Noct, say hi to Lady Lunafreya for me!" With that the cheerful blonde left the advisor alone with the prince and the dog.

"Ignis..."

"Not a word, highness."

Noctis let out a deep breath and slouched into the sofa, rustling his hair. "He's gonna be pissed for a while. I'm not looking forward to dealing with that later." Ignis laughed, "No, I will see to it that he is calm by the end of the week. Are you sure you want to do this?" Noctis nodded. "I am sure. Just don't check out the room. I might come back if necessary." Ignis snorted this time, "I highly doubt that the lady would let you leave her side that easily. Rest easy Noct. Enjoy the time you two have together." He smiled at the prince, "Just don't do anything reckless. We did just convince Gladio that you're a mature adult." "Oh I am very much aware of that fact," he replied with a smile.

 _With Prompto and Gladio_

"Gladio!" He ran as fast as he could to keep up with the much taller, much more athletic member of the group but felt like he was failing. The older man stopped outside of the hotel, his eyes clearly agitated. People were avoiding him as they passed by. Prompto shook his head, a few girls walked by him but said nothing to him, but he heard them comment on how hot Gladio was. Another woman had complimented how handsome he was, loving the bad boy look, while sitting at one of the tables in front of the hotel. Prompto smirked when he heard a pair of guys checking out the shield, clearly entertained by the banter of how he could stand out in a crowd with a scowl like that.

"Gladio," he said as he walked up to him. "What's got you so angry big guy?" Prompto figured he should approach the subject semi serious. Last thing he wanted was to be on the opposite end of the shield's fist. Gladio walked over to the gondola, near the hotel, and hopped in, waiting for Prompto to follow. After the blonde hopped in, he instructed the driver to head to Maahgo. He was in need of a serious drink and maybe he could pick Weskham's brain about royal men and their priority lists.

"I don't feel like talking about it at this second. I will talk, just not right now." Gladio stated calmly, something that Prompto was glad for. If the shield was still angry, he was doing a great job of hiding it. He simply nodded in response.

When they got to Maahgo they were surprised to see Cid sitting at the bar, chatting away with the owner, Weskham. The two older gentlemen had looked over at the young crownsguard members, a smile creeping to the older man's face. "Looks like Clarus' boy wears a similar face as Clarus did back in the day whenever Reggie did something to agitate him." Weskham let out a chuckle, "Definitely Clarus' son." Prompto and Gladio sat down at the bar, Prompto asking for a glass of orange juice and Gladio asking for a beer. "It's only ten am, boy," Cid spat out. "Yeah," Gladio responded bitterly. "well you deal with the brat. I am not doing it today." Both men let out boisterous laughs, "Sounds like Clarus." Cid stated.

"My old man have the same problems with his majesty?" Cid nodded, "Reggie was always giving us all kinds of problems. I swear between your old man and Cor, they must have aged at least ten years Every time Reggie pulled a new stunt. That boy of his is very much like him only a bit more headstrong." Prompto found himself smiling at the mental image of the late king causing trouble for the marshal and the shield much like Noct did for Ignis and Gladio. _Guess it is a royal thing, in the DNA._

"I understand your frustration with the young prince," Weskham began as he prepared two glasses of orange juice for the two boys. "But in my experience, it helps to let him make the mistakes. Let him fail. He learns how to be a man that can be held accountable for his actions that way. You can't protect him from himself forever. Especially since he is a damn Caelem." He smirked at the two of them as he gave them their juices, nodding slightly at the third member of their party to join them.

"Ignis."

"Weskham, might I trouble you for some breakfast and an ebony?" The older gentleman nodded and began brewing a cup of the powerful coffee that helped Ignis get through any stressful situation. Prompto was gonna say something to him but stopped when the strategist raised a hand, "Prompto, I have a massive headache forming. Between Noct and Gladio, I'm not sure who gave me a more intense headache. Just sit there quietly till I get my coffee before you ask me any questions."

Prompto nodded, turning his attention to Weskham, asking him for some breakfast as well. They sat in relative silence, thankfully the cafe didn't open until lunchtime. So they enjoyed the empty quiet time, the trio contemplating how to deal with the newest wrinkle of their journey.

 _Meanwhile..._

Noctis had followed Umbra out of the hotel and around the way to the bridge that was heading back towards the dock. Instead of going towards it, the dog lead him down a back way that lead him to a small bridge he could walk across. He stopped at the flower vender, buying a red rose, a white rose and a sylleblossom for Luna. He thanked the vendor, paid him and continued to follow Umbra up a set of stairs.

At the top of the landing, there was a straight path of tables, passing it, he ended up in an slightly open area, one way going straight and the other being a covered bridge that he recognized as a back way into the estate. He followed the black dog across the bridge however instead of going up the stairs he knew would take him towards the estate, the dog lead him down a semi hidden flight of stairs. When he got to the bottom, he stood in an underground storage type of area with a huge painting of a woman in a red dress. Standing in front of it was the first Secretary and a group of men and women dressed plainly as well as Altissian guards. The dog barked to alert them to his presence, causing the group to turn around.

"Ah, young King Noctis," Camilla stared coolly. "Perfect of you to join us, I have a surprise for you." Noctis approached the woman, smiling, "I know it's Luna. Umbra led me back to her, so tell me madam Secretary, where is Luna at?" As she was about to answer him, the painting moved, causing Noctis to be on guard but Umbra ran up to the side that was opening to reveal Pryna as well as Lunafreya.

She gave the lantern to a guard standing there and ran into Noctis' arms. "I'm so happy you came." Holding her tightly, he smiled into her blonde locks, "I wasn't getting off the hook as easy as you made it seem like." She smiled looking at him before responding, "Camilla has a solution for what's got me so shaken up. Just hear her out before you say anything." Her eyes were pleading, hoping that he would trust her enough to listen.

"I've arranged your living arrangements for the rest of the week. These gentlemen will take you there. Lunafreya, remember my advice as well. If you need anything, let these men know and they will contact me immediately. Enjoy the rest of the week you two." She winked at them as they turned a deep shade of crimson at the possible inclination of anything intimate between the two royals. "So Luna, you gonna tell me what exactly is going on?" She shook her head, "Not until we make it to our new place for the week. I promise to fill you in on everything." She kissed his cheek and began to follow the groups of people leaving the small area.

 **Author's Note:** man, I really have a hard time trying not to be distracted. So we reach an end of another chapter. Anyone seeing Easter eggs? Haha, can you name them all? Sorry for making Prompto seem like the kind of character that is useless, not my intention. Feel free to leave notes! I appreciate it


	8. Chapter 8

Noctis and Luna entered the small flat hesitantly but a little less tense than before. Pryna and Umbra both made their way over to the balcony, laying in the sun together. A gentle breeze entered the flat through the doors that led to the balconies. Noctis stepped forward, scanning the area with cautious eyes.

 _So, Luna got us a flat with everything we need? Wonder what Luna asked for this for._

Drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of a door opening, he looked to where the sound came from. Luna had disappeared behind a set of double doors. "It's rather spacious, Noctis." He followed her voice to what was a bedroom with a four poster queen sized bed. It reminded him of her bed back in Tenebrae as kids. The sheets were white with a navy blue trim on the edges of the bed. He also noticed another door for what he assumed was a closet until he opened it, showing a large bathroom with a walk in shower and glass doors. He couldn't help but notice the double vanities that were in the bathroom as well. _Odd..._ Noctis thought to himself.

Luna was putting her effects away, noticing his expression while she finished up. "Shall we have something to eat? Have you eaten breakfast?" He was pulled out of his musings to see her watching him, her arms in front of her and her hands folded. She eyed him with a curiosity that she hid from him in the hotel.

"I'd say yes but I am not any use in the kitchen. In fact, I'm kinda banned from being a kitchen unless I am supervised by Ignis. Happens when I prove it is possible to light a toaster on fire." He was rubbing the back of his neck, his ears turning a dark shade of red. To this Luna had replied, "I meant I make something for us. I know my way around the kitchen, without burning the toaster." She smiled at the end of her comment.

They went to the kitchen, Luna looking in the fridge and cabinets for something to eat. Seeing some black tea, she prepared a pot of water for them to have some tea. She turned to Noctis frowning slightly, "I'm afraid we will need to purchase some groceries since it appears that there is none available here." He nodded, getting ready to get up but stopped when she placed her hand on his, "Not right now. I kinda wanted to explain what was going on." To this he nodded, "Shoot." He sat down on the couch, motioning her to join him.

Taking a deep breath, she looked into his blue eyes before speaking, "Chancellor Izunia knew about me going to see you." She saw his eyes widen in slight annoyance, but she stopped him from saying anything by placing her finger to his lips. "He knew your hotel room number, threatened to tell Ravus that I was going to see you at night and wanted me to surrender in exchange for turning a blind eye to my visits. I couldn't let him bring harm to you so I told him that after the rite, I would return to the empire quietly. When I told Camilla, she said it would be impossible to fulfill that promise because my safety was already secured by your negotiations. I know it's stupid but I didn't want to be locked up again, fearing the possibility of not seeing you again, so I threw myself into trouble with the empire. I am so sorry Noctis."

By this point, Luna was crying. She knew she didn't want to lose him again. She had already chosen to keep the empire away from him by letting go of King Regis' hand twelve years ago. Watching that broken hearted look in Noctis' eyes had hurt her so much. Hearing his cries for her haunted her every night for about three years. She swore to herself it would never happen again, especially after they had revealed so much about their lives in their notebook. She knew he was lonely after all these years, even though Ignis, Gladio and Prompto were there.

Wiping away her tears Noctis smiled at her, "I'm just happy I get to spend time with you. Be by your side. I'm not upset so don't cry. Please." She nodded before leaning in to connect their lips in a gentle kiss. Noctis groaned, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer into his lap. They pulled apart, baby blue eyes staring into midnight blue eyes before leaning their foreheads together. "As much as I love exchanging kisses with the lovely Oracle, we do need to get groceries and I need to go to the jeweler to fix your ring. Plus I was hoping we could go out tonight for dinner."

She smiled at his words, reminded of the beautiful engagement ring he proposed to her with, the thought made her heart flutter. "We should get that fixed. I would love to wear it." He smiled at her, knowing she was genuinely happy to be in his presence and not because he was a royal. She wanted to be with just plain old Noctis. _Not that I'm plain... I wonder though..._

"Penny for your thoughts Noct?" He shook his head out of his thought process, "Would you still want to marry me if I was just plain old Noctis? Like a common born guy instead of the crown Prince of Lucis or the chosen king of light?" Luna nodded firmly, "Yes I would. When I look at you, I don't see the title, or our destined paths, I see a shy guy with a big heart that he hides behind a moody face and a gentle nature." He blushed at her description of what kind of man she saw him to be. "Thank you Luna. I appreciate the honesty." "Anytime Noct."

 **Temporary Imperial Base, outside Accordo**

Ravus was sitting inside of a makeshift headquarters for the Imperial Army. He was tapping his fingers on the table, waiting for the chancellor to arrive. They already had the hired dragoon, Aranea Highwind, sitting there reviewing the battle formation they created for the Hydrean battle Sunday. She looked over at the blonde commander wondering why he looked more agitated than usual. Loqi was explaining the plan to her but she was dying to know what had Ravus so perplexed.

"Commodore Highwind, are you listening?" Loqi stopped his briefing to see her staring at the Commander. "Something you wanted to say to the commander?" She was brought out of her musing of his expression by Loqi addressing her. Ravus locked eyes with her, "Commodore?" "I've just got my curiosity peaked is all. One of the the main questions I have is," she took a deep breath. "WHY THE HELL AM I PARTICIPATING IN THIS CAMPAIGN?"

Ravus smiled, "I have you here for something outside of this campaign. I am waiting for the chancellor to get here so I can brief him and then turn my attention to you with the assignment I have for you." "Oh, I apologize then. Forgive my attitude, commander."

"Squabbling with a potential Mrs. Fleuret? You know what they say about workplace romances. They never work out in the long run."

Ravus turned a deep shade of red, unable to form a sentence for the man standing in the doorway, a grin clear on his face. He hid his eyes under his fedora. "Izunia, you wanted us to be here for the briefing? To taunt us before a briefing?" Loqi shouted. "Or perhaps word from the Emporer?" Ravus questioned, rising to his feet, preparing to begin the briefing. "No, I'm afraid I am here to speak to you on a personal matter, if you could spare the moment." Ravus looked to Loqi and Aranea, motioning to them to leave the room, the two soldiers passed the chancellor, bowing their heads slightly. Ardyn stepped into the room and closed the door, directing his eyes back to the elder Fleuret.

It always amused him how the older of the two royal children of Tenebrae chose to fight against Lucis, even though it was the empire who killed his mother and invaded his lands. Perhaps he knew deep down that fighting along Lucis would have been a lost cause. Or maybe that Regis choosing Lunafreya to escape with over Ravus angered him to a raging vengeance point. Regardless of the reasoning, Ardyn was pleased with the results. The blood of the Oracle was split, denying Lucis the ability to learn the true nature of the crystal or how to harness the Astrals to their aid as Noctis was able to. If Lunafreya or Ravus learned they could call the gods to their aid, as a united front against the empire, he knew that said empire would fall in a fortnight. Instead, things were proceeding according to his plans, the white prince of Tenebrae unable to tap into the laten abilities of his bloodline.

Growing agitated with the silence from the chancellor, Ravus decided to speak first, "Is there something you wanted to discuss or are you going to stand there with that ridiculous look on your face?" _Ah there's that firey temperament he's famous for. Ever the impatient prince,_ Ardyn mused. "I'm here regarding your sister, the fair Lady Lunafreya."

"Has something happened to her?" Ravus cursed himself internally, primarily for showing concern for his sister to the Chancellor. Izunia was like a shark that smelled blood in the water and Ravus knew he was the prey. If the snide smirk on Ardyn's face was any form of indication, "It appears she has left the estate of the First Secretary, I have yet to track her down." "What makes you think she left the estate?" Ravus countered, "She was there last night."

Ardyn took a few steps forward, "Yes, she was there last night. After you left the room, I decided to lay her options out on the table for her. I gave her a choice to surrender quietly or by force. After some quiet deliberation, she told me she would surrender to the empire quietly after the rite. However, this morning I received word from the office of the First Secretary that anyone from the empire was banned from seeing the Oracle. Add to that, I have spies following the young Lucii around and they tell me he left the hotel this morning, although he has not checked out."

Ravus snorted at this new information, "For all you know, Noctis could have just went out for the day." _I don't like that smile on Izunia's face. What the hell am I missing?_ "Ah, but my dear white prince, the young Lucii left alone, after his retinue had already left. The shield was rather agitated I hear." Ravus' eyes widened at this final piece of information, "What are you not telling me, Izunia?" Ardyn smirked darkly, "You're precious little sister has been sneaking out of the estate to rendezvous with Prince Noctis in his hotel room since his arrival in Altissia. Every single night, her and those messengers of hers would slip out. Who knows what kind of indecent things the Lucian prince has done to your sister."

Hearing the words come out of the magenta hair colored man's mouth made his blood boil. _What if he is right? What if Noctis is being inappropriate with Luna? I don't think she would be so reckless to just spread her legs for that little brat. After all, he would never make her happy._ Ravus was pulled out of his mind and his anger when Ardyn spoke again, "Or perhaps, the lady was the one to orchestrate what the current situation is?" This new set of comments caused Ravus to growl, "Lunafreya would never be so stupid!" Ardyn kept a straight face, his voice calm, eerily so, "You didn't see the look of desperation in her eyes when I told her the choices she had."

 **Maahgo**

Weskham had made the boys breakfast while they were trying to pick the older men's brains for how to handle the young king. Ironically, the father and son had more in common than anyone wanted to truly admit to. The headstrong behavior was really the tip of the iceberg, the distain for green vegetables, not listen to their shields, pissing off their advisors regularly, ignoring any kind of advice that could make the duty easier- talking about Noctis made Cid realize just how much like Regis he was and it made Cid a little teary eyed.

The boys also learned how Weskham came to Altissia to open Maahgo after the Insomnian health department wouldn't let him open a fresh seafood restaurant in the middle of the crown city due to them being twelve hours away from Galdin Quay and Weskham refusing to pay the tax that went into the delivery of fresh ingredients. "WHY pay someone to do it when I can do it my damn self?" This caused the trio to laugh raucously. "Apparently neither Regis, Clarus nor Cor wanted to give me special leeway on the subject and instead opted to say nothing when it came to trying to get a royal permit… I never felt so pissed. It would be like them saying no to Cid having his garage because he doesn't have an assistant or cause he won't work on the Regalia. Which is true but still…"

Ignis was the first to sober up, "So we now know why Weskham left home. Cid, I may be too forward in asking but what caused you to leave Insomnia after your travels?" The other two crownsguard finally stopped laughing to hear Ignis ask the older man the question. Truth be told they all were a little curious as to what caused the falling out between the old mechanic and the late king but no one had bothered to ask. Weskham gave a sympathetic look at the mention. He was going to say something but Cid raised his hand to stop him, "Well he married and started a family." They all felt their jaws drop. "I'm calling bullshit!" Gladio coolly stated. "And you'd be correct, Gladiolus," Weskham interjected quietly.

"I'm just messing with you guys. Well to begin with, it happened right after the death of the queen. Little Noctis was teetering between life and death. Reggie was inconsolable between the loss of his wife and possible loss of his heir," Cid stared into the glass of orange juice. "My son, Cindy's father, was the driver to the royal car that had the two of them that night. He died that night as well. So, I was hurting too. Cindy had lost her mother to the scourge when she was about three. So her daddy and I were all she had left. Losing him had driven me mad, mainly because it left my grand daughter with no parents. People were talking about her going into the system as a ward of the crown." They all waited with bated breath to hear more. Not once did any of them take their eyes off the old man.

"Cor and Clarus had called me to the Citadel to handle the paperwork for my son's funeral. It hurt too much to know I was burying my only son. I went with Weskham since he was slightly hovering over me like a mother hen after I got the news. Clarus had offered his sympathies and Cor was polite and a stickler as usual. It was when I asked about how Reggie was that made me angry. Cor was blunt, said it would be better to keep my distance from the king. After all, my son was the driver of the car that held the royal family. I felt my blood boil, to hear one of my oldest friends accuse me and mine of intentional harm to another." Cid was squeezing the glass in his hands, the tension suddenly thick in the air.

"I saw Reggie and walked up to him," he continued. "But instead of offering my condolences to the king, I saw my old friend, so I slugged him. Hard." Prompto was taking a drink when Cid stated what he had done and immediately began choking on his drink. "W-w-wait… What!?" Ignis felt his jaw drop in horror and Gladio shook his head in disbelief. "Cor was about to kill me before your father and Weskham slipped between the three of us. Clarus held Reggie back and Weskham separated me and Cor. If those two weren't there, I honestly would be dead. In a dungeon or executed immediately. Thankfully, that wasn't the case, Reggie ordered me out of the Citadel while he contemplated the proper punishment. He didn't arrest me because of Cindy not having anyone else and Noctis needed him. I never bothered waiting for the answer. I packed my grandkid up, said my good byes to Weskham and left Insomnia. I told Clarus to send the king my regards and that I'd spare him the trouble of making a decision. Left and never said I was sorry for acting on my emotions."

The group remained quiet long after he finished before Ignis spoke up, "I don't think he would have punished you." This caused all of the men to look at the strategist. "What makes you say that Iggy?" Gladio questioned. "Everything that was done, happened in the heat of an extreme emotional situation. The king had lost his wife and Noct was on the brink of death. Cid lost his son. In the end, after cooler heads prevailed, the king would have wanted to apologize to Cid because the weight of indirectly blaming an old friend of treason, especially when it wasn't the case, would have weighed more than punishing a man for hitting the king, especially if the man who hit him was one of his brothers. They were both grieving fathers."

Weskham nodded in agreement, "Somehow, I believe that is the case as well. Besides Cid, didn't Leonis apologize to you in both Hammerhead and Caem?" The older man nodded, "Idiot is still apologizing. Hell, he calls at least once a week to apologize since the fall. Wish he would stop being a softie about it already. Pain in my ass as always." The trio of crownsguard once again burst into hysterics at the thought of the ever so stoic captain of the Crownsguard being anything but serious. "The mental image…" Prompto stated breathlessly. "I'm gonna have so many mental pictures for that now…" Gladio stammered out. "Somewhere in Lucis the Immortal is sneezing because we are all gossiping and laughing at his expense," Ignis muttered, as he sipped his coffee.

"So, tell us, what's got you three all in a twist? And where the hell is the prince?" Cid inquired calmly. "That's why we need advice," Ignis stated. "So spit it out," Cid stated groggily.

"Noct ran off with Lady Lunafreya," Prompto blurted out. Weskham dropped the coffee pot he had and Cid started choking on his drink, clearly the orange juice came out of his nose. "He did what!?" "He ran off with the Oracle," Gladio reiterated. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET HIM LEAVE YOUR SIDE? ARE YOU THREE STUPID!?" Cid shouted. The trio had to cover their ears due to the close proximity. "Now Cid," Ignis began. "We trust him enough to make a decision of this magnitude on his own. He has weighed the pros and cons of his decision and he even has gone so far as talking Gladio into standing down because he was practically seething at leaving him alone." "Besides, it's for their own sanity, let alone all of ours." Weskham decided now was the time to interject, "Why do you say that?" "Prompto, explain," Ignis stated.

"He's becoming more and more withdrawn from us as a group. I've been photographing our journey from the very beginning. At first, you could see glimpses of him being withdrawn and down in his expressions. It usually happened after Umbra came to Noct. But as we got closer to the idea of finally coming to Altissia, well, he seemed gloomy at the prospect. He's been having more nightmares too. Some nights you know he is dreaming about his dad, those nights, he… well he usually ends up in the back seat of the regalia the next morning. Other nights, he spends crying. I've never really gotten through on what causes the tears but the only words that I get out of him are I need to see Luna. The words never change."

He was mellow in his wording, afraid to finally be revealing just how much he observed his best friend. Noctis was Prompto's entire world in a sense these last ten years. From when he first got the letter from Lady Lunafreya to now, Prompto watched Noctis with eagle eyes that even Ignis would be impressed and shocked at how well he watched over Noct. "Here, I'll show you what I mean," Prompto calmly stated as he pulled out his camera. He was scrolling through photos when he came across one from the other day, on the gondola. "Check his expression in this one. He is staring off into the distance as if he is preoccupied with something." He passed the camera to Ignis who then passed it to Gladio and then finally to Cid.

"I recognize that look," the old man stared. "Weskham, it's been about twenty years since we seen that look." He passed the camera to the owner, a grin plastered on his face. Weskham smiled as well, "He is preoccupied but that look in his eyes is undeniable. Poor boy is in love. By the forlorn look in his eyes, poor kid has it bad. My heart goes out to you boys. He wouldn't have listened if you told him no anyways." He passed the camera back to Prompto. "Leave him be. As long as he checks in with you, you guys will be okay. Don't be surprised if he is not checking in at your pleasure. Seems to me that he and Regis share that one commonality. Once they've got their heart set on something, nothing and NO ONE will get in their way." He took out a bottle of Vodka, and five shot glasses. "Weskham…" Cid mentioned passively. "Um, dude it's only eleven am." Prompto coolly added.

"Trust me," Weskham stated calmly. "You boys just lost against your king. Take the shot and go about your day. And pray the Lucii gets in contact with you." He poured the shots and raised his in defeat. Cid motioned the same before the trio joined in with them. "Down the hatch," Ignis stated as they all kicked back their defeat.

 **With Luna and Noct**

They made their way through the market place, having stopped at the jeweler to fix the ring that Noctis had made for Luna. Thankfully it was a job that would be done by the end of day at sunset which made the Lucian happy. He had paid for it ahead of time stating that he would pick it up later.

Now they wandered the farmer's market, picking out foods that they would eat, Luna adamant about Noctis getting vegetables that he would eat. He agreed to carrots, potatoes and tomatoes with little fight. However anything green was a bigger issue. It perturbed the Oracle how much the king still hated vegetables that were green, even ignoring her when she mentioned picking some out.

Thankfully, she learned he would eat mushrooms and bean sprouts with a minimal tantrum involved. She had already purchased apples, grapes, oranges and bananas from the produce vender. She also kept an eye out for Ulwatt berries, a favorite of both of theirs for jams and a special dessert close to their hearts. Noct had mentioned how Ignis was constantly attempting to recreate the pastry to minimum success. "Perhaps we should tell him to join us one evening, that way I can tell him the proper way to make it," she giggled as she said, seeing his head shake at the idea of his friends around her. _As much as I love my bros, this is something I am not willing to do yet. Share my time with Luna._

Luna observed him as he looked at the spices, picking out a selection that would work with a combination of fish, poultry and beef, thanking the six for all those supply runs with Ignis. They bought the meats and pastas, the bags that Noctis was carrying, growing heavier by each stop. They had stopped once more to get flour and teas to close out their grocery trip. Making their way back to the flat, Luna offered repeatedly to assist with the bags, hoping he would relent but not once did he ask for help.

"It's not very gentlemanly of me to have my lady carrying heavy bags. Besides, we still need breads, milk and eggs, so if you'd like to help me, that would be how. I don't think I'd make it back without breaking something." He laughed nervously at the thought, haunted by the memory of breaking eggs while shopping with Ignis early on in their journey, it haunted him for far too long. Ignis chasing him with the broken eggs to toss at him before making him buy more. He shivered at the thought.

"So we will purchase the eggs, milk and bread now. It's still early in the afternoon. Shall I make us some lunch?" Luna questioned happily. It brought her joy to be able to spend time with him. He shook his head, causing her to frown. "Let's bring this stuff back to the flat then I'll treat you to lunch." She was going to protest before she bumped into someone. Quickly apologising, she bowed to show her apologies when an accent stops her.

"No need for apologies, Your Highness, might I be able to assist you with the errands?" She looks up to see a brunette with glasses and a black suit on, his hands covered in black gloves as well. Beside him, was a slightly taller man with raven hair, scars on his face, open shirt and tattoos on his arms. He also wore all black. Behind them was a blonde with a camera in his hand. He wore black as well but had a red plaid shirt wrapped around his waist. He was smiling at her waving at her.

"I'm sorry, do I know you gentleman?" Luna questioned. To this, she heard Noctis laughed sarcastically. "How the hell you guys find me?" "It really is not that hard to find you if we really wanted to look for you," Ignis replied. "After all, there are three of us and only one of you, Highness."

 _These guys are unbelievable! Noctis thought to himself. I've barely been with her for four hours and they've managed to find me. Man I hope Gladio isn't still mad._

"So we will take these, you two can continue shopping and I will prepare lunch. Yes?" Ignis stared at Noctis as Gladio and Prompto both took all the food the two royals purchased. "Well we still need a few more items," Luna interjected. "Besides that, I'm afraid you wouldn't know where to take it all." She smiled at Ignis with a glint in her eye, knowing she had him there. "True enough my lady," Ignis replied, extending his hand. "The keys and address if you please." To this, Noctis slapped his forehead. _This is not going to end well. They haven't introduced themselves to her and she is not going to just trust them. Unless I say something more to hint at who they are but I really don't want them following us around like a pack of wolves. Six give me strength…_

"Now, surely you don't think I'd be so foolish as to tell you such private information. For all I know, you gentlemen could be stalkers out to harm myself or dear Noctis here. Even worse, you could be spies of the Empire, waiting to relay the information back to the Chancellor or High Commander." Ignis was taken aback by Luna's defenses. _She's rather clever. A perfect match for Noct._

"I apologise my lady," he began, bowing slightly. "My name is Ignis Scientia, a member of the Lucian crownsguard in direct service to his royal highness, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. The larger gentleman with the scars is Gladiolus Amicitia, the sworn shield of the king to be, and the younger member of our group is Prompto Argentum, best friend of Noctis and member of the crownsguard. We are honored to meet you Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret." Luna turned to Noctis to see him nod and smile, "It's alright Luna, they're harmless. Consider them my version of Pryna, Umbra and Gentiana." To this she felt herself burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, "Hey! Did you just compare us to dogs?" Prompto shouted while Gladio growled muttering something about his pain in the ass princess charmless, causing Noctis to begin bickering with Gladio and Luna losing all semblance of self control, laughing uncontrollably at their banter.

They all stopped and watched the princess laugh so honestly. _There's something I never thought I would ever see again,_ Noctis thought _. Luna laughing. Literally laughing. I hope Prompto took a couple shots_. Looking over at the blonde he smiled when he saw his hopes confirmed. Prompto was smiling at the sight, glancing at Noctis who mouthed a simple thank you.

After she found her self control again, she looked at the four men, happy to be surrounded by such pleasant company. "Here," she said passing the keys to Ignis. "Noctis will text you the address. If you could be so kind to pick up the last details for us, I'd be in your debt. I'm afraid Noctis and I have a previous engagement, so we will catch up later." Luna grabbed Noctis' hand running away with the prince, ignoring the calls of his bodyguards. "Sorry, but I am not ready to share your attention with your friends just yet. Humor your bride to be a little longer?" They stopped to catch their breath, Noctis leaned in close to Luna, "I'm glad we are on the same track. Let's get your ring, Mrs. Caelum." he leaned in to kiss her, sealing their agreement.

 **Author's Note:** Whew, longer chapter than usual. MAY is a very busy month for me. My oldest son turned 5 this year, my birthday and mother's day are all in the same week. This year my second son's birthday was on mother's day. Plus my husband's birthday and my second son being sick most of the month. Bipolar weather and lack of inspiration has been a bit of an issue but reading other people's work is helpful. Think I've got a muse but don't know for sure yet.

Thanks to everyone who's reading, adding it to favorites and even being so kind to review the chapters. I appreciate it so much and it is very encouraging for me not to give up on writing this story. Although, I won't give up yet on the idea. I've still got it in me. Please review and tell me what you guys think. See ya next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

They walked in a comfortable silence, holding hands the whole time, fingers interlaced like any other couple on the busy Altissian streets. Luna had a slight blush on her face, when Noctis glanced back at her. "Are you alright?" She nodded at him, turning a little redder, "I'm alright. Just really happy to be able to spend time with you. Alone." The last word she whispered almost to herself but he heard her and smiled. "I'm seriously glad I'm not the only one on that train of thought." She smiled at him before looking at the display cases of the stores, noticing a large crowd in front of one particular display. "What's that, Noctis?"

He looked ahead a grimaced slightly. He remembered hearing on the radios throughout Lucis about the Vivian Westwood dress designed for Luna being on display as a memorial before people started to hear of her safety. The small memorial turned into a symbol of hope, hope for a marriage between a prince and princess. Noctis secretly promised himself that after getting back his kingdom, the crystal and the ring of the Lucii, he would publicly propose to Luna, so that the world would have a foundation to rebuild on.

"It's where your wedding dress is on display. If I am not mistaken that's the Vivian Westwood boutique," he replied. She felt the grip on her hand tighten slightly, noticing the brief change in his demeanour. "Noctis?" He snapped out of his stupor and looked at her smiling, "We will have to take another route. If people see you, you'll get mobbed. And if they see you with me, the press and the empire will have a field day. That's the last thing either of us want." She nodded at this but didn't move. Her mind had a strong idea to provoke her brother.

"We need to get to the jeweler. Let's take a back way," he stated calmly. She nodded and they made their way down a different route to get to the jeweler. The rounded several corners going around the back of the boutique, coming out of the alley next to the jeweler. They were almost in the clear until Noctis bumped into yet another familiar face. "Well if it isn't Mr. Incognito himself! What are you going here? You know if you need any kind of shiny items, I'm your man!" Noctis smirked at the indirectness of the man, "Trust me Dino, not here to get any shiny items. Just fixing one." The keen eyed reporter noticed his antsy tone, looking behind him to see the large croud in front of the boutique a few stores down.

"Well, we're going to the same place, come on before someone spots you two," Dino stated as they made their way into the jewelery store. "Hey Artemis! I'm here! Where ya at?" the reporter shouted. "Coming!" was all they heard. Dino turned his attention back to Noctis in the meantime, "So what are you fixing?" "I needed the ring you made resized. It was too big for her finger." "Funny, looks like we are here for the same reason then." Noctis raises an eyebrow, "Sorry?"

It was at that moment that the jeweler, Artemis came out with the ring Dino made on a small red pillow. He placed it down and looked up, surprised to see Noctis and Luna with Dino. "Your Highnesses! Dino! Why didn't you say that the prince and princess were here too?" He scowled at the reporter, "I hate to mess with the ring you made so that's why I called you. Thank the Six you were here in Altissia." Dino took a look at the ring noticing the smaller band separated from the stones of the ring. He picked up the band and began reassembling the ring, asking Artemis for the necessary tools to fix it back together. "Give me about twenty minutes, Highness. I can have it back to tip top form by then." The couple nodded before looking around at the different pieces in the store.

"Noctis, don't forget to text Ignis," Luna whispered. He nodded, taking out his cell phone and texting Ignis the address to the flat. Humorously enough, the text he got back made him snort.

 _Next time a little more prompt would be nice. We've been wandering around for the last twenty minutes. Not to mention this address is several blocks from where we are._

Luna was busying her mind with a way to get her plan to work. She leaned over the sapphire display, looking at a lovely necklace that was heart shaped. Noctis observed her but said nothing. He just leaned next to her and watched her expression while she stared at the necklace. "We should make a public announcement," Luna quietly stated. He looked into her eyes, understanding her implication. She wanted to make a public statement on their relationship. "Is it wrong to want to stir up trouble?" she asked. He smirked, "Hell no." "So what shall we do?"

He took his phone out again, this time calling his advisor. Never waiting till the second ring, Ignis answered.

"Highness?"

 _Never misses a beat._ "Ignis, as soon as you finish the errands we sent you on, meet us at Midnight Creations."

"The high-end jeweller?"

"The very same. Think you can be done in…" he muted the phone. "Dino how long did you say again?"

"Less than twenty. Maybe closer to fifteen minutes."

Noctis nodded before unmuting the phone, "...fifteen minutes?"

"At once then."

"Thanks, Specs."

He hung up and put the phone back into his pocket. "So I have an idea," he began but was cut off. "We need to make an announcement on our relationship. Something that will get people excited again but make the empire mad all the same." Luna was one step ahead of him. "Good, I know what to do then, for once, let me do the talking." He smoothly stated. She nodded at him and went back to looking at the necklace. This time Noctis said something, "Artemis, I'll take the necklace that the lady is looking at." She blushed at the commanding tone in his voice, _He really is something else._

 **With our Chocobros**

Ignis hung up, turning his attention to the duo bickering over the amount bags the other had. Ignis felt a headache forming due to their bickering. They had been arguing since they got closer to the address. They finally stood before the building that was the address before making the climb up the many flights of stairs, Gladio mentioning how much bitching Prince Charmless would have done if he was not in the presence of the Oracle. Prompto found himself laughing at the thought. Ignis smirked but said nothing. Four flights later they were at the door to the flat, at the very top floor, alone.

Unlocking the door, they entered, surprised to see both Umbra and Pryna asleep in the balcony. "Hey, I didn't know Umbra and Tiny were related!" Prompto shouted, as he placed the bags down. Gladio and Ignis looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Tiny?" They had spoke in unison, causing Prompto to look at them, with a blush. "I don't know the dog's name but I found the pup in Insomnia about ten years ago with a hurt leg. I was kinda nursing it back to health when he vanished. A couple days later, I received a letter from Lady Lunafreya, offering her thanks." "So you've spoken to the Oracle?" Gladio smoothly asked. "No," Prompto replied, shaking his hands in front of his chest in objection. "I just received a letter and never wrote a reply or got another one. I doubt she remembers writing that letter."

Ignis was putting away all the groceries in the proper places, Gladio had taken to looking around the flat, surprised that there was only one bedroom. "I doubt the lady was the one who procured the room," Ignis mentioned. "Probably asked the First Secretary, she probably wasn't expecting Noctis as part of the equation." Prompto had been petting the two dogs, semi oblivious to the world around him. He took his camera out and took a photo of the two canines. As soon as Ignis finished, he checked his watch and looked at the rest of them, "Time to go." The other men looked at him with questioning eyes. "Noct asked us to meet him at the Midnight Creations jewelery store. We have less than ten minutes to get there. Thankfully, it's a five minute trip from here. Quickly now, we need to show our future queen that we are capable of following his highness' commands when given." They nodded and quickly made their way back to the jewelery store.

 **Imperial Base**

Ravus completed his briefing in record time, the lieutenants aware of his foul temper as they silently listened to the mission details on the battle with the Hydrean. Loqi was going to comment on his foul temper after the meeting but instead chose to remain silent. After all, knowing that the chancellor was responsible for the blonde's irritable mood meant that saying something stupid in Ravus' opinion meant looking for a fist to the face.

Aranea stood staring out the window of their temporary base. Currently, the two soldiers were in the bar, Loqi having a drink and she was staring out the window. She was waiting to see Ravus for the mission that he had for her. They were watching the news coverage of Lady Lunafreya's dress as well on the large crowd that had gathered outside today, Loqi sipping on a Altissian whiskey. They stood quiet, neither saying anything while they waited for the high commander.

They didn't have to wait long as the doors to the room slammed open. _Clearly the prince's temper hasn't subsided. Maybe he will not bother with speaking to me, if he knows what's good for him at least._ Aranea thought as he eyed the room. "Highwind, a word." _Nope, too much to ask for. Damn attitude needs to go, I'm not Izunia, I will knock him the hell out._ They left the bar area and made their way back to his office. Shutting the door behind her, she turned her attention to him, waiting for his attitude to strike again. What happened next wasn't what she was expecting.

"Aria," he used the nickname he gave her when they were training back in Tenebrae, when he still was a moderately happy prince and she was the grand daughter of knight of honor in the court. Some people compared it to the relationship that the kings of Lucis had with their shields. "I need to speak to Lunafreya, unfortunately, Izunia has relayed information to me that I cannot wait to confirm or deny. I was going to send you to retrieve her and hide her from the empire after the rite, since you're such a master of disappearing from people's intruding eyes, but I'm afraid the circumstances have changed."

She sighed, thanking the six that he decided to lose the attitude. "I can do my best, do you need me to locate her?" Ravus nodded, "She's left the estate of the First Secretary apparently sometime today or last night. She is still within the city because we have received no word of her slipping out." "That's not helpful Ravus," skipping the formalities and getting to the point.

"I don't know where she is. All I know is that she is still in the city, please stop glaring at me." He turned his attention away from her glare, hoping to continue the conversation. "I know she is in love with him," he began. "I've known about her infatuation with him since they were children. I just…" he took a deep breath, letting out the stress with the dragoon running his hand through his platinum blonde locks. "I look at him and still see the spoiled brat that constantly glared at me when we were kids. That always had an attitude even though I was trying to be nice to him, for Lunafreya's sake. Even though he has grown up, he's still that petulant child I loathed as a kid. The boy that stole away my sister's heart, when he escaped the fires that day. The prince that was protected by a wall, while my sister was left to rot under the watchful eyes of Izunia." Aranea recognized the melancholy in his tone laced with malice. _Never knew the pretty boy was the one who irked him so much. He always said there was a boy his sister knew that pissed him off, just thought he was from Tenebrae._

He turned back to Aranea, with a mildly defeated look in his eyes and his shoulders slumped, taking his seat. "She's the only family I have left. I became a soldier of the Empire to protect her from them. Keep an eye on the chancellor who eyes her with a devious glint in his eyes. To keep that old bastard from trying to experiment on her. So the Emporer has mercy on our nation because I, the crown Prince, serve him loyally and without question, to the point of perusing my sister for him. I'm betraying my bloodline as she tells me, but she knows nothing of my loyalty to our bloodline. Otherwise, she could have suffered a worse fate than she already has lived." Aranea had moved across the room and kneeled before him, collecting his hand in hers, listening to him finally tell her why he was so stressed. She always knew he was an over protective brother but she never knew if that nature went deeper than he made it seem. Ravus, made no motion to move away.

"You need to tell her that. She needs to know what she truly means to you," Aranea quietly whispered. "If you never tell her, she will resent you for all her days, guiding the pretty boy to his destiny." Ravus raised an eyebrow at the name, "Pretty boy? I take it you've met Noctis then?" She nodded, "I had a good spar with him and his little puppies. They're good as a unit, give them more time to grow and I can see them turning into ferocious wolves." "That's a bold statement coming from you, Lady Aria," he smirked.

"I have told you about calling me Lady, your highness," Aria snapped back quickly, a blush forming on her face. He smirked but didn't comment on it. "Aria, should the operation for the Hydrean fail, they will want my head for it," she felt a pang in her heart as he spoke. "If they do betray me, I need you to help with the evacuation of Tenebrae like you and I promised all those years ago, when you and I were first kids. Lunafreya would worry about the people and try to save them, so please help as many as you can. The nights grow longer, the daemons stronger, and there are many who cannot defend themselves. Promise me, should things go south Sunday, you will honor our childhood promise." She nodded silently, her eyes firm with determination. "I swear." They stood in silence for a moment before the sound of footfalls coming towards his office caused them to separate, Aranea climbing over his desk and standing at ease as if she was there the whole time. Ravus straightened his posture and steeled his face into his usual scowl.

"Lord Commander! You're sister is on the television! With the Lucian prince!" They both stared at each other wide eyed, shouting in unison, "What!?"

 **Back with the Royal Couple**

Dino had finished the alterations to the ring, Artemis making sure everything was perfect before nodding and passing it to Noctis. He smiled at the final product, taking it and placing it on Luna's finger. She smiled at how perfectly it fit. "It looks like a perfect fit, your highness," Artemis said. Luna nodded in agreement, "I believe Artemis is correct, it's perfect." She smiled, turning her attention to the two jewellers, "I thank both of you for the beautiful ring. Dino, the designs and details are flawless. Artemis, thank you for fixing it to my size." She politely bowed to them in gratitude.

"No need to bow, my lady," Artemis replied. Dino nodded in agreement, "This was one of my few favorite pieces that I truly enjoyed putting together. The prince had very specific ideas so really, it was his idea for the look of the ring and colors that it came out to be. It really suits ya. It was my honor to make a ring for the crown Prince." Luna turned to Noctis, her eyes surprised at the revelation of his ring design. "I really do love the ring. Do your guards know?" She asked mischievously. This caused him to blush but Dino eyed him curiously, "W-w-wait wait wait a minute," He began. "Is this ring what I think it is?" Noctis looked at Dino and nodded, face still flushed. "This is a HUGE SCOOP! Tell me I am the first to get it!"

"He's a reporter?" Luna asked curiously. "Yes, but he is also an amateur jeweller. He's kept the fact that I've been outside of Insomnia a secret since he ran into me in Gualdin Quay back in the beginning of my trip. He can keep a secret." She looked at Noctis then back to Dino. "I have a favor to ask," She stated calmly. The trio of men looked at each other before turning their attention back to the young woman. Her voice was laced with a bit of mischief. "A word alone, if you don't mind?" Dino nodded as Artemis guided them to the back room, leaving Noctis to stare slightly dumbfounded.

The crownsguard members had arrived, looking at the prince. Gladio took the moment to clear his throat, grabbing the prince's attention. He turned to see the three of them staring at him. Ignis broke the silence between them, "What's this about?" Gladio eyed him, "I know we do hunts and all, splitting the profits into five but this place, is way outside of what we have made. So what is the princess buying?" Prompto was looking at the various pieces of jewelery, oohing and ahhing every other display he looked at.

"Camilla gave me access to the Insomnian consulate after our negotiations. I now have access to the crown's accounts, access only granted to the royal family." They all looked at him, "So YOU have access to cash from Insomnia?" Prompto squeaked. He was watching Ignis who was hiding slight irritation. "Iggy, I thought that was a rumor," Gladio asked. Ignis had adjusted his glasses, sighing loudly, "It is not. I was hoping Noctis never found about it. Only his majesty has ever accessed the account. According to Weskham, the account was opened some twenty five years ago. King Regis regularly sent funds to Weskham in order to deposit to the account. How did you find out about it?"

Noctis turned to look at Ignis, a smirk clear on his features, crossing his arms over his chest. _I don't like that smirk_ , Ignis thought. "I thought you were kept informed of everything?" Noctis was toying with him. He had some secrets over Ignis still. One of the best kept ones was still safe thanks to his father and Weskham not revealing too many details. "Noct, don't tease Ignis. He looks out for all of us, especially YOU," Prompto pointed out, Gladio grunting in agreement. "Thank you Prompt but THIS is one of my many little secrets that I got to have with dad, no way am I gonna spill the beans so easily."

It was a this point that Luna had returned with both jewellers, a smile clear on her face. She wasn't expecting all four of them to be in a heated debate on secrets of the crown. She went to say something but Noctis' authoritative tone cut the argument, "I said to drop it. I am allowed to keep secrets of my own. So, enough of this talk." The tone left no room for any argument, the trio fell silent.

Luna on the other hand, felt herself feeling aroused by his tone again, recognising the desire his authority created in her. _I've never felt this way ever. Men of authority have always frightened me but whenever he speaks with authority, I feel warm inside. I feel safe and want to be there by his side. Is this what Gentiana warned me about when it came to Lucian kings and their hidden charms?_ She felt her face heat up and was busy trying to fight the blush away but was failing miserably. Prompto noticed they had returned and turned his attention to Luna, noting the color in her face. "Um, Lady Lunafreya, are you okay?" They all turned to her, concern showing on their features.

This only caused the Oracle to blush harder, her entire face red, her ears red, and the area around her neck starting to redden. "Luna?" Noctis asked as he stepped towards her, concern clear in his eyes. _Why do I feel so powerless when he looks at me? I get that warm feeling in my heart, butterflies in my stomach, well there are times when my stomach is doing somersaults but that's besides the point. Please don't touch me, I feel like I will lose control of my body if you do Noctis…_ "Luna?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked directly into his eyes. "I'm fine. Just thinking is all." Noctis didn't really buy the excuse but he would get her later. "So, what do I owe you guys?" He had turned his attention to Dino and Artemis. The both shook their heads and replied in unison, "Nothing."

"All you owe Artemis is the necklace price," Dino replied. "I got one hell of a payment from the lady. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a favor to fulfill." Dino quickly left before Noctis could ask him what was going on. "Forgive me," Luna whispered. "I gave him an exclusive." Noctis raised an eyebrow, "Is this a good or bad exclusive?" "I'd like to think of it as a good one," she chipperly replied.

He paid Artemis for the necklace, taking it and putting it around Luna's neck, causing her to blush heavily again. He eyed his friends with a hesitation on whether or not he wanted to let them in on his plan. He decided against it. _This will be a good way to test them on their reactions to high stress scenarios._ As they made their way out of the jeweller, Noctis grabbed Luna's hand and strolled towards the Vivian Westwood boutique, causing the three crownsguard to follow closer than usual. Noctis noticed the cameras and reporters all talking about the wedding dress and how much the people wanted to see the Oracle. This caused Noctis to hold her hand tighter as he pulled her closer to him, practically walking hip to hip.

"Noctis?" She whispered as he made his way to the entrance of the boutique. They were about to enter when someone in the crowd shouted, "Look! It's Lady Lunafreya!" Noctis smirked at the immediate recognition of the blonde holding his hand. He quickly opened the door and walked in with her in front of him. People were beginning to crowd the door area but were stopped by the crownsguard members. "Everyone back up!" Gladio bellowed. Some people took a step back, surprised by the man's voice. Others ran off, shouting about seeing the Oracle. "Noct chose a bad time to test our crowd control skills," Gladio growled. "Indeed he did," Ignis replied.

Inside the boutique, Vivian Westwood herself came out to greet the couple. "Your Highness! My Lady!" She bowed to the couple. "I am honored that you two would grace our boutique with your royal presence. How can I assist you today?" Luna nodded in acknowledgement, "The dress is gorgeous. I wish to retrieve it, if possible." Vivian let out a scoff, "My Lady, the dress is yours. Consider me to be the one who keeps it safe. The people adore you and this dress is a symbol of hope. I still wish you would wear it to marry the dashing man next you." Noctis blushed as he nodded at the compliment. "Thank you, Vivian. I have every intention to do so. Just need to gather everything I need first. I've got the ring, my suit still and the bride. I require the dress." This caused Vivian to spin the blonde around with glee, "Wonderful!" She quickly made her way to the display case, stepping inside it and retrieving the mannequin. She had to hide the smile she had when she heard people cheering at the removal of the dress.

"Noctis, how are you going to get us out of here?" He smiled at her, "through the front door, obviously." He tried to contain the laugh but failed when he saw her shell shocked expression. "Noctis!" She exclaimed, "What happened to a low profile?" "Luna, I asked you to marry me. I am going to. Before the rite this Sunday. Hell, if I could, I would run off to the church right now, and marry you right now." Now it was Luna's turn to smile, "So it seems to me that we are on the exact same wavelength." He turned his head to the side, curious as to what she had meant. "Do tell."

"I sent Dino to do some looking into the church we were to marry in on it's availability as well as relaying a message to Camilla. She owes me a favor after all," she replied cheerfully. "So," Noctis replied. "Are we doing this tonight? Or will I have to wait longer to make you my wife?" She smiled and nodded, "Soon as I get word back from Dino. He's supposed to call you." Almost as if on cue, Noctis' phone rings. He pulls out the phone and answers, "Hello?"

"Perfect! Let the lady know the church is secured for the evening after tomorrow. Also, the First Secretary has secured someone to marry the two of you. So enjoy the last few nights single, you're getting hitched the day after tomorrow." Noctis smiled hearing the words coming through the phone. "Thanks Dino, best news I have heard today." He hung up and looked at Luna, "Day after tomorrow, you will officially become the queen of Lucis."

Vivian rejoined them, the intricate dress packed into a special box that would hold every piece without damaging it. Noctis took the box and smiled, "I'll need you the day after tomorrow at the church in the evening. Wouldn't want anyone else to help her get into the dress." Vivian blushed and bowed deeply, "I am honored to be of service your highness. I will be there, without fail." They nodded to the designer and made their way back towards the entrance. Noctis turned to Luna, holding her hand again, "Remember, let me do all the talking. This will get the Niffs all riled up." Luna nodded but eyed him curiously.

They exited the boutique to be surrounded by reporters from all over the world. They were all trying to get to the royal couple, thankfully the guys were holding back the horde better than Noctis expected them to. _Gotta be sure to tell them thanks._

"Lady Lunafreya!"

"Prince Noctis!"

"What do you have to say regarding the empire's announcement after the fall of Insomnia about your supposed deaths?"

"Are you planning to retaliate for the empire's attack against the crown city of Lucis?"

"Lady Lunafreya, does the high commander of the the Imperial army know that you're spending time with the Empire's enemy prince?"

"Are you still going to marry? Is that what the visit to Vivian Westwood was for?"

"Why take the wedding dress?"

"What about the awakening of the sea goddess?"

Noctis looked onto the crowd, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling before opening his eyes and raising his hand to silence the crowd of questioning reporters, like his father used to at press conferences. He steeled his expression, preparing to answer the questions.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began, his tone full of a regality that not many had heard, shocking even his friends and Luna. "To begin with answering your questions, I am disgusted with the way the treaty negotiations played out in Lucis. The Empire clearly had no intention of peace, otherwise the Crown City would still be standing, unharmed. The king of Lucis, my father, was murdered in cold blood, all for the sake of power." The reporters remained silent, the sound of flashing cameras and whispers were heard.

"If the Empire had any kind of sensibility, they would see what a mistake they made in assuming my death. I can assure you all, especially my fellow Lucians, we will not allow the Empire to get away with this grave insult. I have been travelling throughout Lucis since the fall, hearing what the fears are of the people and helping out with whatever and whomever I can. Although I have not revealed my identity to those that have met me and my retinue, I am honored to see the people of Lucis being so welcoming to the refugees of the Crown City. I thank them for their kindness. Please continue to take care of each other, Lucis needs all the love it can get."

He knew that he needed to address all the concerns. "As for the wedding that was promised," he turned to Luna, bringing her into the forefront. "I do plan on going through with the marriage. I do not see it as a marriage of convenience but rather a marriage of hope and love." He leaned in and sealed his words with a passionate kiss. His actions caused Luna to blush a deep shade of red, not missed by the reporters.

"Lucis will rise again and I as the crown Prince, Noctis Lucis Caelum, swear to bring an end to the madness that is the Empire. And I intend to do so with Lunafreya at my side, as both the Oracle and as the Queen of Lucis."

His words caused the people to roar in excitement. Some people in the crowd were crying, others were jumping for absolute joy at the idea of the Oracle marrying the prince of Lucis. "I only ask of the hospitable people of Accordo, specifically Altissia, please continue to allow us to enjoy the sights and sounds of your city without the royal treatment. We have enjoyed the hospitality as any other traveller and look forward to enjoying it more." The people went back to cheering loudly, allowing the royal retinue and couple to pass without any mobbing. The press stood in their place as well, not following the young king to be and the Oracle.

They quickly made their way back to the alleyways that would lead to their flat, Noctis' heart racing a million miles a minute, he picked up Luna, bridal style, and began to sprint back once they were on the right street. He was practically running with Luna in his arms as he warped up the balcony with her in tow. He scared Umbra and Pryna out of their sleep but pulled Luna into the flat quickly, ignoring the shouts of his friends. Luna finally decided now was the time to speak, "Noctis? Are you alright?"

He sat down on the couch and bent over, his head in between his knees, trying to catch his breath. "I can't believe I just did all that!" Luna bent down to see his face a deep shade of red. She smiled, "Are you embarassed?" His raised, "No. I'm just shocked at how calm and collected I was during the entire thing. I kissed you in front of press, something Ignis is gonna point out was not proper royal decorum. I felt like I different person." He had calmed down significantly, Luna kneeling in front of him, holding his hands. Ignis and company finally made it back, wedding dress in Gladio's hand, the group slightly winded from the climb up the stairs.

"Hardly proper royal decorum, Highness," Ignis smoothly stated after catching his breath. Prompto threw himself on the floor, breathing heavy, "I haven't run that fast or pushed myself that hard in ten years! No more shenanigans buddy. I need a break from royalty!" Gladio stared at Prompto with a look of disbelief, ignoring the statement, "Seriously, a little warning next time, Prince Charmless. I am all for crowd control and working for the royals but damn it, warn a man next time!" They all looked at Noctis who had turned around on the couch and smiled at their words. "Sorry guys," he stated smoother than Ignis on his calmest moments. "I needed you guys to be on your toes but mostly it was me thinking on the fly."

They stared in silent disbelief. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop and know exactly where it fell. It stood that way until Luna broke the silence with another fit of laughter. This caused them all to look at her. "I'd say they are far more entertaining than Pryna, Umbra and Gentiana. I'm so glad I get to see how you all are. Exactly the way he described you three." She had tears forming from the laughter. Ignis adjusted his glasses, hiding the blush that was forming by moving on to a new topic, "How about lunch?" He moved to the kitchen as Gladio put the box on the table and had a seat at the island in the kitchen. Prompto ran over to the dogs again, completely ignoring the royals.

"I say we should do dinner together, without the guards," Luna giggled. Noctis looked up to see a mischievous gleam in her eyes. He nodded, "Yeah but let Specs feed you lunch, he's got the best cooking I've ever had." To this she replied playfully, "Clearly you've never had my cooking." Prompto overheard her words, "I didn't know that they let a princess cook. Noct is god awful in the kitchen. He's not allowed to even brew coffee." Luna looked at Noctis in pure shock, "The toaster not enough for you?" Prompto burst into laughter, "You told her about the toaster? Six you're too much!" Gladio overheard the conversation, laughing heartily at the memory of the toaster. Noctis felt his ears turning red in embarrassment, "Last time I tell you guys a damn thing."

 **Author's** **Note:** Yassss!I Another chapter complete! So we're reaching the point where the Stella subplot will get explained as well as connecting the ending of chapter 4 to the current time line. I hope that everyone enjoys the story. Please please don't forget to leave a comment, let me know what you think as a reader. I know I have a lot of typos and grammatical errors in my writing and I apologize for that.

I have two muses right now so the inspiration to keep going is strong. I love the page on Facebook called The Cult of Noctis. Seriously an awesome group. My other muse is the various Final Fantasy XV writers here on the Fanfiction website. You guys are some crazy talented writers. Love ya to pieces! Till next chapter! **please review**


	10. Chapter 10

The royal couple sat at the table with the three crownsguard enjoying the lunch that the chamberlain had prepared for them. Prompto was happily babbling away about their adventures so far to Luna, while Gladio and Ignis added priority details alongside the fun. She had gotten a little down hearing about their interaction with her brother when retrieving the Regalia after the Trial of the Archaean and the Fulgarian. She didn't have to say much in terms of words but Noctis noticed her shift in body language, quickly changing the subject in order to ease the tension that had formed in her body. Prompto also had a million questions about Umbra and his keen ability to find Noctis wherever they were. Ignis smiled at the genuine curious nature that the young blonde had for all things related to the Oracle. He wanted to say that maybe it was a crush but he remembered what the blonde had said earlier in the day about the impact she had on his life at an early age. _It's personal admiration for Lady and not infatuation. She did after all create the bridge for him to want to be closer to Noct, not as a subject looking for political gain but as one child to another, looking for friendship._ He took a sip of Ebony and watched the two blondes chat about the messenger dog some more.

"So, um, Lady Lunafreya," Prompto began hesitantly, causing the group to stop talking and stare. "You're being horribly formal, Prompt." Noctis humorously stated, noticing the tension in his friend's body. This only caused the blonde to blush and rub the back of his neck shyly. "There's something I really wanted to say before I forgot to, not that I would have regardless," he stated humorlessly, his tone nothing short of serious. Luna tilted her head sideways and smiled, "What it is Prompto?" she asked happily. "Well, I am sure you don't remember this, but about ten years ago I found your dog as a puppy, injured and nursed it back to health as best I could. Then the dog ran away again and I thought something bad happened to it but got a letter about a week later from you thanking me for helping the dog…" he hesitated to say anymore when he saw Noctis' look of surprise. _This is his fiancee after all. Here I am bringing up something that he has no idea happened and I've kept it to myself all this time._ Prompto watched the two royals and their body language, looking for a que to continue his words. She had smiled, while Noctis remained confused on the matter.

"I-I-I just wanted to say thank you, Lady Lunafreya. I was going through a depressing time of my life when Pryna came into my life for that brief moment in time, and your words were very uplifting. You see, it was your words that gave me the courage to talk to Noct for the first time, even though I made a complete fool of myself." She looked at Noctis before he turned his face away remembering what he said while helping Prompto up after he tripped that day...

 **Flashback**

Noctis stood alongside the mini outdoor shed, hidden away behind the school and away from the crazy fan girls that were constantly asking him a million questions a day. He knew he was a royal prince so lashing out at them like he did to Gladiolus would do him no good, especially if Ignis found out. He would be stuck doing etiquette lessons for a month. So instead he chose to hide, not noticing the chubby blonde from the class next door that was hidden behind the building.

Prompto had just received a letter of gratitude for finding Lady Lunafreya's dog. Although, Prompto and the prince were not actual friends, the princess of Tenebrae had given him the courage to speak to the young prince he saw everyday. Prompto also noticed the lonely look he always had while everyone always talked his ear away. He looked around the corner, seeing the prince in his usual hiding place, that lonely look completely on his face, unguarded.

"I can do this," Prompto stated determinedly. He straightened his posture and began to walk towards the prince. He began to step over a pole on top of two orange hazard cones, "H-Hello, Prince." Noctis looked up at him with a mild irritation on his face but Prompto was just happy the future king turned his attention to him as he spoke, "Would you-" was all he got out before he fell face first into the dirt. _This is so embarrassing. How could I be so stupid and trip before the prince? Talk about the worse first impression ever, he probably thinks I am clumsy now._ Prompto thought as he tried to pick himself up.

"Are you alright?" Noctis asked as he ran over to the blonde."Y-yes, it looks fine…" he replied, looking at his camera. A gift from his mother when he entered kindergarten. Noctis stretched his hand out and Prompto in his confusion was going to give him the camera, "Oh… Uh, here you go," he stated. This action caused the Lucian prince to smile and let out a brief laugh, "No, not that." "Huh, oh sorry…" was all Prompto could say as he began to get up. He took ahold of the prince's hand, while the prince tried with great difficulty to help up Prompto, even going so far as to use both hands for the one that was extended to him. As he was pulling, the words just fell out of his mouth, unaware that the blonde had heard him, "You're heavy."

Prompto felt his heart sink, he was too heavy for the prince to help up. That thought alone made Prompto's minimal confidence to speak to the prince go out the window. As he got to his feet, the bell signalling the end of their break period had rung. "Well...see ya," Noctis stated calmly as he made his way past the blonde and back to class. "Heavy… uh, w-wait! I…" he began again only to once again trip on the pole that the prince just hopped over and he originally fell over. He rolled over and looked at the blue sky, watching as the clouds passed by, "I knew it. There's no way we could…" He stopped the words before he could finish the sentence, shaking his head and pulling his shirt down, the determination returning to his face. "No. We will be friends."

 **Back in the Present**

 _I owe Lady Lunafreya a huge debt of gratitude. If it wasn't for her kind words, I would have never had the courage to talk to Noct. I wouldn't have tripped over that pole and been told I was too heavy by him. I wouldn't have refound my determination to want to be an important person of his world. To take that lonely look away from his eyes. I owe all of that to them. The least I can do is tell them how grateful I am,_ Prompto thought.

"Prom?" Noctis stated concernedly. "You okay?" Prompto nodded before looking at Lunafreya. "I would not be the man I am today if it wasn't for your kind words of gratitude. I wouldn't have gathered the courage to talk to Noct, to lose the weight, to be a little more confident in myself. I just wanted to thank you for saving my life, even though you didn't know me." He bowed to the princess causing the rest of the group's eyes to widen in shock at the proper manners he displayed to the princess.

"I had wondered what had happened to the boy who had saved Pryna, it really brings me so much joy to know that you are that boy. You have a sincere heart, I just hope that my insistence of becoming friends with Noctis did not cause you any trouble," she replied. _So did he become friends with me because Luna told him to?_ Noctis thought to himself. Almost as if he could read his friend's mind, Prompto looked at him to answer, "No she didn't tell me to become your friend just cause she said so. She mentioned in the letter that you seemed a bit withdrawn, like you were not making any friends. I remembered how the girls at school always seemed to be asking questions about your life in the royal palace and what it was like to be royalty. Those questions always got the most mundane answers out of you. I was always wondering why you had such a dejected look on your face all the time. Why does he look so alone? Doesn't he smile? Why does he look so lonely?"

Ignis and Gladio quietly observed Prompto and Noctis as they talked about the reasons behind their meeting and becoming friends. "You know, Noct," Ignis interrupted. "Prompto is right. You were rather withdrawn as a child. Particularly after you returned from Tenebrae at eight. Prompto first approached you at ten and although you wouldn't admit it, you were rather curious about him. Especially when he would watch you from afar and not come talk to you. The look on your face was almost offended that he wouldn't talk to you." Gladio smiled at the memory of an extremely bratty Noctis, the one that made him want to knock him out every single time they had training for swordsmanship. "Iggy is right about that. Granted you and Iris were slightly friends but there was something about Prompto that made you irritable to the point that even I could barely stand you with training. It took about a year before you became readjusted to being alone." Gladio had added, causing Prompto's eyes to widen, "Wait, so I made an impact on you?"

This caused Noctis to blush at the blonde, making Luna giggle. "Well, I thought we were already friends when you first approached me. It really hurt that when you finally gathered the courage to talk to me again, we were freshmen in high school and you acted as if it was the first time we ever met. Was I that impactful to you?" Noctis had a hurt look on his face, taking the boys aback. "There's an expression that I've never seen," Gladio and Prompto said simultaneously. Ignis shook his head as they bickered over who jinxed who and who owed who a Kenny's soda. Luna looked at him and smiled deeply and serenely, "I remember that look on your face. The last time I saw it was when you were a child back in Tenebrae, when Ravus told you that you wouldn't be allowed to marry me unless you beat him in a game of chess. You were heartbroken when you lost game after game in frustration. I never saw you look so deflated until then." They all stopped to look at the prince who had turned a deep shade of crimson in embarrassment.

"L-LUNA!" he exasperated, only causing his ears to redden as well. "Why would you tell them that?" He saw the flash of the camera in the corner of his eye, Prompto grinning at his camera. "Absolutely not! Prompto! Delete that!" Noctis felt his body heating up in embarrassment. Prompto had gotten up from his seat and ran off laughing as the prince chased after him the whole time screaming about deleting embarrassing pictures. Luna took the opportunity to speak to the chamberlain and the shield alone.

"Gentlemen, I owe a huge debt of gratitude for helping mold him into the man he is now. I know he can be a brat but his heart is always in the right place. I only ask that you stay by his side as he continues on his journey to fulfill his destiny. He needs all the strength and wisdom he can get." They both looked at her in mild disbelief, "I am not going anywhere, unless I die. So no need to worry about his safety, Princess. I am an Amicitia after all, our duty is to our king." Ignis nodded in agreement with the older's words, "Although I his chamberlain, I have been everything else the entire time. His maid, nurse, driver, tutor, even his mother as he jokes when he is sick. I never intended to ever leave his side. Not now or ever. He is our king, you are our queen and the world needs the two of you. I truly hope that we can serve you in a way that is worthy of your title and position, my lady." She blushed at the formality in their behaviors, wondering why they were so relaxed with Noctis but so proper with her. _Is it because I am a girl?_ Ignis smiled at her, "It is not your fault that we are so formal. WE technically do not have permission from his highness to be so relaxed with you. I gather it has to do with the sense of intimacy he has with you and is more than happy to be the only one with a sense of intimacy." Luna blushed at the comment, "Does he truly care about things like that?" Gladio smirked, "Only when it comes to you."

Hearing those words had cause Luna to blush a deep shade of red that matched Noctis not even five minutes before. Ignis got up and began collecting the dishes so that he could wash them, "Gladio, go break up the children before they break something." Gladio groaned, "I told you to stop calling them that. It's bad enough that Noct and Prompto call you Mama Iggs when they don't feel good or when they want to be babied by you. Now you've got Prompto calling me Gladdy daddy every time he wants to pester me. For the last time, we are not married." Luna looked at them, her mouth agape, and hand covering her mouth as her eyes went wide at the bizarre confessional order from the larger man. Gladio caught the look on her face before raising his hands, waving them frantically in an almost comical way, "It's not what you think! Please pay no mind to us your highness!" Noctis and Prompto stopped running around and bickering at the sound of the older man shouting.

"Hey what's up, Gladdy Daddy?" Prompto questioned with humor lacing his voice.

"Prompto!" was all Gladio could say in response.

"Please tell me you two are not having another marital spat?" Noctis asked amused at how flustered the two men were becoming.  
"Highness, we are not having a marital spat. I merely asked if Gladio could deal with you two being absolutely unruly in the presence of a lady. Where are those manners?"

This caused the younger two to look at each other before bursting into hysterics. Luna also found herself laughing at the bespecaled man. This only caused said man to blush slightly, clearing his throat to stop them from laughing. "Honestly, I thought you two grew out of that ridiculous notion after you graduated. Perhaps it was presumptuous of me to assume that you boys outgrew such juvenile antics such as teasing me and Gladio over whose role is what."

"Nah, never gonna get tired of that one," Noctis stated as he made his way around behind Luna. "So, what now Luna?"

She turned to look at him, "I'd like to go shopping if that is okay with you. After all, I don't have anything to wear to our dinner date this evening." Noctis nodded, helping pull out the chair to help her up. "So where would you like to go?" She shook her head, "You boys are staying here." Before any of them could begin to protest, there was a knock on the door. She made her way over to open it, revealing her lady-in-waiting, Gentiana. "I am going out with Gentiana, girl time. I will leave both Umbra and Pryna here with you four, please be good little Lucian boys while I am away." She hurried out the door, ignoring the blushes on all four of their faces. _Astrals, I truly enjoy teasing them. They're just so adorable._

Ignis resumed collecting dishes and cutlery as he had Gladio collect the leftover food. They were making their way towards the kitchen as Prompto pushed chairs in. Noctis was going to walk away before Prompto spoke up, "When do we get to hear the rest of the story? After all, Lady Lunafreya's not here at the moment. Probably won't be back for a couple of hours." The older two males looked over at the younger pair from the kitchen, curious as to what their leader was going to say. Noctis took a deep breath and exhaled before looking to the trio, "Specs, mind getting some desserts ready? Might want to get some coffee or something to go with it." He went to sit on the sofa as they all began clean up. Noctis closed his eyes, feeling sleep come to him.

 **Dream Sequence**

They had been seeing each other secretly for almost a year. She had asked him so many questions about his life and he had given her so little answers. Nyx had stopped babysitting on him after the fourth or fifth date, choosing to be nearby in the local shops and restaurants instead of directly inside of the locations that were chosen for the couple's dates. It didn't help that on more than one occasion, Stella had seen Nyx following them and threatened to call the crownsguard if he didn't stop following them. She still had no clue who he was though.

It was nearing a year and she still knew less about him than he knew about her. She was a college freshman, going to school in the political science area in order to work her way into the Lucian embassy. She wanted to be an ambassador for the Lucian government, serving the crown in affairs outside of both Insomnia and Lucis itself. She was a pacifist in nature, with a strong moral code and sense of justice. Noctis thought about how her qualities would have been a refreshing change in the stuffy cabinet that was the Council. But he was not going to tell her that detail yet.

Today he had to focus on this task. The task of getting through her birthday in one piece. After all, he knew that there were a few people she associated with that knew exactly who he was, dressing less than his usual self or not. After all, according to Methias, the media chief of her university's media department, he had an unmistakable look to him that anyone who knows anything about the royal family could easily piece two and two together. Noctis and Nyx both had to see him after hours the day after in order to convince him not to say anything to the news outlets. He had yet to make a proper royal debut, which wasn't for another three weeks.

He currently sat at the table, listening to Stella go on about what she wanted to do for her birthday, it was only noon after all. They were having lunch at the Mog Cafe, just a couple blocks from her school. He had skipped school today, begging Prompto and Nyx to cover for him with the other guys. Noctis nodding slightly every time she asked him a question. He was spacing out slightly but was brought back to reality when she spoke a particular sentence, "I wanted to meet your father." His eyes widened in slight horror, did she know he was the crown prince? "You said it's just you and your father right? I was wondering why we haven't met yet. He sounds like a kind and wise man, especially since you're such a sweetheart, I figured it'd be nice if we finally met. Do you object?"

Noctis was fully awake now, a bit of panic beginning to set in at the words. "Dad's always working, he rarely makes time for me Stel." He frowned at the pout beginning to form, "Noct, I haven't met any of your family or friends. You've met all my girlfriends, even had dinner with my parents last week for the first time. Why do I feel like you're hiding your life from me?" Noctis knew he had to barter with her for a little while longer, _Keeping her in the dark will only harm our relationship but can I trust this woman with the greatest secret in all of Lucis?_ Noctis battled with himself internally before looking at her violet eyes.

"How about dinner together in a week? It'll be my birthday and he tends to make the effort to see me on those days," Noctis lied slightly. The odds of his father leaving the Council high and dry as he sat and spent quality time with him was far and few. He also could finally tell her the truth about who he was and maybe they could continue dating after she learned the truth. "Besides, it's your special day, how about we do some things that you want to do?" Stella smiled at him, "I wanted to go to a couple shops around here, buy a nice little outfit and maybe spend the evening with you. If that's not too much trouble?" He nodded, "Sure, I have been saving my cash for something special for us tonight, if you want to let me lead the evening's festivities?"

She smiled, standing up from her seat, walking over and kissing him gently. _She is rarely one to be affectionate in public. Must be because it's her birthday._ They pulled apart, ignoring the few people looking at them, paid for the bill and made their way out. She interlaced her fingers with his as they made their way to the local clothing shop. "You know, you don't have to go through all this with me, if you don't want to. Guys rarely want to watch their girlfriends spend money on the things they want." Noctis snorted, "True but I am not like other guys, but if you want me to stand back and let you shop till you drop, I'd understand." He raised his hands in mock surrender causing her to laugh, "No, stay with me. I want to spend this day with you more than anyone in all of Eos." He leaned in and kissed her lips, before pulling away, "Lead the way gorgeous, I am your humble puppy." She laughed as they walked into the boutique.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Eos to Noct!" Prompto shouted meekly. He was trying to wake up the prince who had fallen asleep while they cleaned, which only took about thirty minutes. Ignis had prepared a light tiramisu with some coffee on the side. He brought it inside the living room, placing the tray onto the table. Reaching for a cup of cocoa, special made for Noctis with whipped cream and chocolate shavings on top, he moved the cup right below the prince's nose, gently blowing it in his direction. "Highness, wake up. I have prepared some light after lunch desserts." Noctis groaned, not enjoying being pulled from his memories of Stella. _I seriously can't believe I got annoyed by the fact that I was dreaming about the past. She and I are no more. Never meant to be. Besides, Luna has my heart, she always has, always will._

"Smells great Specs," he said as he took the mug from the advisor. Ignis nodded before grabbing some for himself and taking a seat next to Gladio, who was sitting on the other couch. Prompto sat with the dogs on the balcony, petting them as he waited for Noctis to start. "Alright, Prince Charmless," Gladio began smugly. "Time to fess up to us, the rest of the story." Noctis nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I know." He sat back and stretched a bit before putting the mug on the coffee table and took a deep breath.

"So you remember, I met Stella in one of the bars in West Block. I was with Nyx that night. It kinda became a regular thing for me to leave the Citadel to slip into the city to see her. For an entire year, this was my first serious relationship with a woman, and she had no idea I was the crown prince, even though I didn't do much to disguise my name. She was a freshman in the University of Eos, studying political science. Her ambitions were to help broker peace treaties for Lucis and the rest of the world. This woman had goals." He laughed to himself at the thought of how goal oriented she was.

"I used to go to galas with her, ran into people who knew who I was but didn't say anything because Nyx was always right behind me, keeping things from turning into mayhem. I really owe Nyx so much for that time." Noctis smiled at the memory of the glaive, wondering what happened to him during the Fall. "So you kept sneaking out? How the hell did Iggy not catch you?" Gladio joked, jabbing the brunette in the side causing the other to growl. "Believe me, I finally did catch him," was his answer.

Noctis nodded, a smile on his face, "That he did. And man was I in for a world of trouble. You see dad gave me a special black card that had an almost infinite amount of cash in it, a trust fund that mom set up when she was eighteen, long before she married dad. Ignis is responsible for all my cash, whether it is the trust fund, the royal accounts or even the secret account dad had that was also mine. Specs noticed the spending that was happening on the various accounts and sat me down for a _very_ serious conversation about my spending." Prompto remained silent, not saying anything the whole time, "What did she look like?" They all looked at Noctis, who was blushing slightly. "Well, she was about five five, sandy blonde hair that formed her face perfectly. Her hair was kinda the same length of Gentiana's hair. She had the most gorgeous purple eyes I had ever seen, they were violet colored. She had a smile that could cheer you up on a rainy day. She was definitely not born in Insomnia, I would take a guess but she had to be from either Tenebrae or Altissia. She was definitely too gorgeous to be a Lucian born woman." Prompto let out a low whistle, "Sounds like you were in love buddy. So what happened to her?"

Noctis' expression mellowed out, almost melancholic in nature, "She never wanted to see me again." The whole room got quiet, shock initially taking over. "What the hell do you mean by that Noct?" Gladio asked, breaking the silence. The ravenette looked at his shield, eyes slightly glossy with tears, "She said she hated me, slapped me and said to never come near her again." Noctis threw his head back and exhaled deeply.

 _Stay away from me!_

 _But Stella… I- I meant to tell you sooner!_

 _Liar! How could you betray my trust in you! Especially when I gave myself to you, heart body and soul!?_

 _It was never my intention to hurt you like this! I swear to the goddess…_

 _Swear till you're blue in the face! I don't believe you. You've been keeping so many secrets from me, what else is there to tell?_

 _I-I'm so sorry…Stella..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:**

Another chapter down. We kinda went to focus on some other characters this chapter. I need to find the drive to focus back on Noctis and Luna.

Did I forget to write fanfiction?

Mildly, I have gone back to school this fall and have swept into being a productive member of student life as well as trying to make sure my GPA is acceptable enough to get off of the dean's shit list. Praying so bad that I get off of it. I hate having six people sign off on my college course selections. But thanks to the hectic life of a college student, being a mother to two children, little boys that are five and two, one of which is in kindergarten, as well as getting into the cosplay/ photography part of cosplay in the second half of the year, I have been quite the busy bee.

But I have not forgotten about my beloved fanfic! Especially when I see people subscribing or adding the story to their lists and even more excited when I see people leaving comments for me to keep writing. It really is an inspiring motivation for me to get back into things. Thankfully, college is over for the semester and winter break is like almost a month. I am hoping to get more of the story written and maybe even toss in some of Episode Ignis in the future, but that is up for my debating mind.

I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter~!

AK

* * *

Noctis had leaned forward, placing his mug on the table. None of them had said anything after Noctis had finished telling them about Stella some more. They stood quiet for what seemed like an eternity but was actually a couple of minutes. Prompto decided he would break the silence first.

"So it just ended, like that? Nothing else came of it? Have you told Luna? Did you guys do it?" Gladio burst into laughter at the last question, "Noct is a virgin! There's no way he has ever been with a girl in that sense." Ignis nodded in agreement, "He didn't really have the time to do that anyways. Not with his extremely busy schedule. Even if he snuck out with Nyx, I highly doubt that he was left alone long enough." The two older men were confident while Prompto had just stared at Noctis, silently waiting for him to answer his questions. There was something about Noct's expression that Prompto knew that they were wrong but he couldn't place how he knew that their words weren't true. "Noct?"

Noctis smirked and turned to Prompto knowing he knew him better than even Ignis and Gladio. "To answer the questions in order, I don't have much more to add to the end of the relationship with Stella. I haven't told Luna all the details. As for the last detail, I'll let you use your imagination." He winked at the blonde as he got up to put his mug in the sink, completely ignoring the looks of disbelief on the Chamberlain's and the Shield's faces. He knew better than to answer the last question while sitting down. Especially since the older two assumed he never got intimate with Stella, let alone any woman. But he wasn't going to tell them what he did or didn't do with Stella, after all, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell the details of his sex life.

They were about to ask him more but Luna had returned with Gentiana, causing the trio to not say anything. After all, Noctis had yet to tell Luna and they had a date planned. She smiled at them, overjoyed that she had found clothing she could wear for the evening as well as something special for their wedding night. "You boys on your best behavior?" she asked teasingly. They all blushed but nodded.

Ignis turned to Noctis asking him where they were going for dinner. "Well, to be honest, I don't know," he replied sheepishly. This caused Ignis to sigh and get up, Gladio following his lead before they looked to Prompto and nodded as he got up as well. "Well then, allow us to go out into the city and find an appropriate location. We will also need to speak to the First Secretary about a security plan since you so recklessly revealed to the world you are in Accordo with the Oracle. Lastly, your suit is needed, Highness." Noct nodded, "That's right, you have the one I need in the Regalia back on the boat but I also need to go buy another suit too." Ignis nodded, interrupted by Gladio, "We will get what you need prince charmless." Noctis made a sour face as they left him standing there with the two women joining him on either side.

"Why does he call you Prince Charmless?" Luna asked Noctis as Gentiana helped her with her things to the room. Noctis let out a bemused laugh, "Apparently, that has always been my name with Gladio. Guess it has to do with the spoiled personality I tend to display in front of everyone." This caused Lunafreya to laugh in the other room, "So this means they don't know what a real prince charming you are?" Noctis blushed a deep shade of crimson, "No Luna, only you know that. If you don't mind, I prefer to keep it that way."

* * *

The trio made their way back to the royal boat to where they had housed the Regalia for their trip. They needed to retrieve Noctis' specially designed Vivian Westwood suit that was sent to the capitol before the negotiations went to hell. Besides retrieving said suit they also needed to purchase a couple of suits for him for dinner with Lunafreya this evening. Mentally cursing himself for not thinking about the funds he would need, he sent Noctis a text.

Ignis: _Noct, it just occurred to me that we need funds to purchase a change of outfits for tonight. How do you wish to proceed with that? We've taken all the hunts on in the city so we cannot necessarily hunt for the same profit we gained the first time_.

Ignis sent the message and waited for a response. He watched Prompto take photos of the city and Gladio was looking at a shopkeeper's booth that sold swords. It wasn't long before Noctis sent him the response:

Noct: _You know which accounts are which. Charge it to the accounts necessary._

Ignis stared at the phone dumbfounded. "I would have done that if I knew I had permission," he stated bluntly. Ignis heard his phone beep again.

Noct: _You've always had permission to use the accounts. Why you never did is beyond me. Have fun with picking out the outfits. And while you're at it, pick you guys something out for the ceremony this week. Can't have you guys looking like behemoth shit…._

"Must he use such language? Even in text form it's atrocious," Ignis stated calmly before making his way over to the two men. "So did you get the information you needed?" Prompto asked. Ignis simply nodded, slowly making his way over to the nearest suit shop for not only himself but for the rest of their group.

 **Later on that evening….**

The evening was going pleasant enough for the two royals. Ignis had set them up in a quiet and private restaurant that did reservations only, so there was no need to worry about random people coming up to the couple asking for things. Ignis had paid the establishment a large sum in order to keep their date a secret and to prevent any of the staff or owners of the restaurant to leak any information to the press.

Although Noctis had asked the people to have consideration for the royal couple, people everywhere were watching their every move. The first secretary had to mobilize the small army that Accordo had in order to keep the peace. She also had several body doubles of the couple in order for the press to follow while Noctis and Luna escaped away from their small apartment. The way Ignis saw it, the press was on a wild goose chase with body doubles throughout the city.

While all these precautions were necessary for the safety and security of the couple, it didn't stop the Commodore of the Imperial Army from walking into the same restaurant as the couple, sitting down and having dinner with both Biggs and Wedge as a cover for her to get to the princess.

"Lady A," Biggs stated as he began cutting into his steak dinner. "How do you know you will be able to speak to the princess if you're over here tailing her but not actually moving to speak to her?" He watched his commander, who was sipping on a red Altissian wine while she had a clear view of the royal couple that was dining across the restaurant. Luna was smiling happily at whatever the prince was telling her, a smile that Aranea had only seen once or twice in the years that she had known Ravus. It made her a bit angry inside due to the fact that she recalled the young princess rarely smiling for her brother the way she did for prince. It made her wonder what made him so special. By that point she had realized that she was thinking like Ravus and decided to let go of ridiculous notions such as jealousy. She decided instead to focus on the question that was asked to her by her subordinate.

"Because," Aranea stated smoothly. "Every girl gets up to powder her nose at some point or another in the course of a date with a guy she likes." As if on cue, Luna had gotten up from her seat and made her way off to the bathroom. Aranea took this as her cue to get up and follow the princess to the bathroom. When she got inside, Luna was washing her hands and grabbing a hand towel to dry her hands before her eyes made contact with the commodore of Niflheim. Her eyes grew wide at the realization of who she was looking at, the panic beginning to form on her face.

"Please don't panic on me, Your Highness," Aranea began calmly, her hands up in a surrendering position. "I was sent by Commander Ravus on behalf of your best interest. The chancellor has no idea that Ravus has sent me to find you."

Luna had relaxed her body momentarily but not fully letting herself calm her defenses. "I am here to help you my lady. Please don't treat me like a threat," Aranea continued. "Ravus sent me. I am to help you disappear from the city after the rite of the goddess. Whether you run off with the pretty boy prince or not, my only concern is your safety and the safety of those in the country of Tenebrae. Per the orders of Prince Ravus."

Luna's eyes widened at the use of Ravus' old title from when they were children. "Did Ravus tell you to sweet talk me?" Aranea felt her eyes narrow, "You know, I would expect you to understand that we are loyal to Tenebrae above all else in the world. You as her Princess should know that." Aranea's words struck a chord in Luna, causing her to relax completely. "He isn't doing this for the empire? All these years he has done as they wanted. Now," she took a deep breath. "Now he cares? Why?"

"He's always cared, Lunafreya," Aranea replied. This caused Luna's eyebrows to raise but say nothing as she listened to the dragoon. "He gave up his crown to the empire willingly because he knew after the death of your mother that you would become the Oracle. He knew the empire would never let you out of their grip and would have done whatever they could to you if he didn't choose to surrender willingly. He gained their trust, rose in the ranks but deep down, hidden from all, you were always his number one priority. The empire plans to attack the sea goddess during the rite, should the attack fail and the Lucian prince gains the blessing, your brother will be up to hang. He knows this and is already preparing for their attack. By focusing on you and Tenebrae. My only hope is that I can have your cooperation with this matter."

Luna stood quiet listening to the dragoon's plea. "And what's in it for you?" Luna asked suspiciously. Aranea smiled, "Making sure my country never burns again. If you seek to help me, meet me at the sea goddess statue at midnight tomorrow." With that, Aranea stepped out of the bathroom and went back to her seat, leaving the Oracle to ponder the motives of her brother.

 **Back at the Hotel**

Gladio and Prompto were playing a round of King's Knight while Ignis made them a small dinner. Noctis had suggested they go to Maahgo to get dinner but Ignis insisted that only one of their party spending funds was enough. They still had plenty of supplies to fend for themselves for the rest of their stay in Altissia. Worse case scenario, Ignis could easily hit the shops and resupply before the rite. After all, none of them knew what kind of damage would be done to the city.

"Noct seems more open with her," Gladio mentioned without looking up from his screen. "He's not that flirty with any girl. Hell if anything, he's always awkward with girls." Prompto groaned as he lost another round against Gladio's level five monster for the third time in a row. "Noct and Lady Luna have known each other for the longest though, longer than Iggy and you from what Noct told me once," Prompto stated as he looked up from his phone.

Ignis stopped working on their dinner to add to the conversation, "Weskham has made it clear he's in love. I for one don't doubt it. The only thing that makes me wonder is if he's fallen to the point where he's distracted. We are still on a mission to get our crystal back." Prompto stood up, putting his phone down, "Iggy, what is the deal with Noct and the crystal? We know he needs it to be king but is there a reason the empire wanted it in the first place?"

"Technically, he is already king. He became king when his father died. He may not have had a formal coronation or ceremony but royal protocol dictates that the heir immediately falls into power should the monarch passes or abdicates. For Noctis, it is a bit more complex than him sitting on the throne." Ignis had set the temperature to medium and went to join the two other men on the couch. Adjusting his glasses, he looked at Prompto, noticing the slight confusion on his face, "Prompto, what has Noct told you about his connection to the crystal?" Prompto looked at Gladio and then turned back to Ignis, an expression that was mildly unreadable on his face, "Well for starters, he said the crystal slowly but steadily kills the king. It's why his father looked way older than he actually was. Said it had to do with the crystal sucking the life out of him."

The blonde was fidgeting with his hands, avoiding eye contact with the two older men. "Noct said that the crystal draws its energy from the Caelum line. He has always felt the pull of the crystal from when he was a kid. He never understood why but he also knew that the crystal is the reason why he sleeps so much. The use of his Arminger, weapons and even giving us access to his magic is a drain on his body physically." The revelation that Prompto was explaining to the two of them came as no surprise to them. Both Gladio and Ignis were aware of what the crystal could do to Noctis but said nothing, curious to hear what the dark haired prince had told his best friend. "Go on," Ignis said calmly.

Prompto nodded, "He also said something about Lady Luna being the chosen Oracle from the prophecy in the Cosmology. He mentioned how she said he was the chosen King, even though at the age of eight he had no idea what that meant. He said as he got older he felt like there was an impending doom that came with the title and wanted nothing to do with it or the crystal. That's all he has ever told me. Is there something I should know?" His expression had grown slightly dark, causing Ignis to raise an eyebrow at his serious tone.

"Are you prepared to learn the whole truth?" Gladio asked, catching the blonde off guard. "I am," Prompto replied.

Ignis took a deep breath, "Well, Noct was chosen by the crystal at the age of five. What the title of chosen king means is that at some point the world will fall into complete darkness and the accursed one will do everything to bring about the end of the world. Daemons are supposed to over run the world. In order to kill the accursed and free the world of the darkness and daemons, the chosen king must sacrifice himself to save the world. In lamest terms Prompto..." Ignis didn't get to finish the sentence before he stopped, seeing the tears streaming down Prompto's face. He had covered his mouth and nose, inhaling and exhaling deeply, while shaking his head.

"Does Noct know?" was all he could say. Ignis shook his head, "No. King Regis did not want to burden Noct with his fate at an early age. Although, he was planning on telling him for his twenty first birthday. Before the empire proposed the farce of a truce and killed the king. We were told at age ten respectively. Gladio actually took it worse than me, he hit the Marshall." This caused Prompto to smile at the thought, "Are you guys going to tell him the truth?" Gladio inserted himself in the conversation, "We plan to, after the rite. Ignis and I have been talking about how the nights are getting longer, daemon activity is at an all time high and how the theft of the crystal could play a role in stopping the attacks. It's time we told his highness what exactly it means to be the chosen king. That is, if Lady Lunafreya doesn't tell him before we can."

Ignis gently placed his hand on Prompto's shoulder, "You cannot tell him yet. We will do it as a group. He is going to need all of the emotional support he can get." Prompto nodded in response, the older man going back to cooking, and the brunette going to shower. Prompto grabbed his camera and began to circle through the various photos he took of the prince, 'I need to get more photos of Noct in,' he thought to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Author does not own any of the characters and locations used in the Final Fantasy XV universe. I am but a humble fan that clearly needs to get the fix of writing something for others in the fandom to enjoy. I don't have anything of value to my name so please do not sue me Square, I give you money and play your games legally. I just enjoy the fanworks. If there are no other complaints then please sit back and enjoy the story as always.

* * *

Noctis sat at the dinner table waiting for Luna to return to the table after excusing herself. He thought they were having a pleasant enough evening, she listening and laughing at all the adventures of their group from when they left Insomnia all the way to now. She seemed to be having a good time, commenting occasionally or asking questions about the people and places that they had met or been. He had figured she just needed a break from the laughing and giggling at his expense but she was taking a while to return to him from the bathroom.

"Maybe she got sick?" he wondered aloud. He was stuck wondering for a moment longer before he noticed Aranea walking past their table, coming from the direction of the restrooms. He was about to get up in a defensive position before he noticed her raise her arms in mock defeat, "Relax pretty boy, my job is already finished here. I needed a word with the princess and I was able to sneak it in the bathroom. That was the only way none of the chancellor's eyes see that she was interacting with someone from the Empire without his knowledge." Noctis raised an eyebrow and was about to reply to her comment before she walked off and he noticed Luna coming back his way.

Luna sat down, looking visibly shaken up about something that was bothering her, so Noctis decided to break the ice and speak first, "What was it that she told you? Did she threaten you Luna?" Luna looked up and shook her head is denial, "She came to me with pure intentions. She simply wanted to explain to me what she was doing before they executed their plans. It just threw me off that she here on behalf of Ravus and not on behalf of the chancellor. It makes me wonder how much the empire's leadership is fractured and doing things behind the other's back. Ravus basically told her to tell me that the Empire will attack the sea goddess when we perform the rite. He also is aware that should the empire fail to deny you the blessing of the goddess that he will be the reason why it fails. All the blame falls on him," she finished haggardly.

Noctis reached his hand out across the table, offering to hold her hand as she continued on with what she had to say. He knew she was shaken up by the encounter in the bathroom with the Commodore but she was trying to not let it get the best of her. She took his hand and smiled at him, squeezing tightly before continuing on, "She even referred to Ravus by his old title from when we were children. Prince Ravus. Honestly, I thought that there was no one left that knew he was formerly a prince before the Empire attacked. She had made it seem like she knew more than that, like she was from Tenebrae. Noctis, why is it the words she spoke have moved me?" Her eyes were focused on the dark haired man across from her, squeezing his hand even tighter than before, not breaking eye contact with his midnight oceanic blue eyes. He flashed her a gentle smile, "Luna, as much as your brother irks me as a person, it doesn't change the fact that he is your brother. He may be the commander of the enemy army and he may not like me or have any kind of respect for me, but at the end of the day, the only person that could possibly keep that man grounded in his roots, is you. You are the Princess of Tenebrae, in name and official acknowledgement throughout the world. Yes, you are the Oracle and all that but first and foremost, by birthright, you are the princess of Tenebrae. Let him do what he has to do, sooner or later, he will return to you."

Luna smiled deeply at his words, remembering what the Commodore had said to her, _'He gave up his crown to the empire willingly because he knew after the death of your mother that you would become the Oracle. He knew the empire would never let you out of their grip and would have done whatever they could to you if he didn't choose to surrender willingly. He gained their trust, rose in the ranks but deep down, hidden from all, you were always his number one priority.'_ "Luna? Are you alright?" Noctis asked solemnly. She nodded, "I think I will be now that we have spoken of it. Thank you for listening to me." He nodded in response but said nothing.

"Noct?" The voice had drawn his attention away from Luna in an instant. A voice of a woman he swore would never see him again. Especially after finding out the truth of who he was. A voice that haunted him in his deepest fantasies. He turned in the direction of the voice to see the one person he knew couldn't possibly be standing before him. Her looks had barely changed but there she stood, in a stunning Venus plunging V-neck black cocktail dress with a sapphire heart-shaped necklace around her neck. Her lavender eyes looked into midnight blue.

"S-Stella…" Noctis stammered out breathlessly. "It has been a long time since we have seen each other," she replied with a smile. "I see you're on a date at the moment. We should chat sometime." Stella winked at him and wandered off with her party, a group of ladies that were all dressed up for a night on the town.

Luna watched the Lucian prince in mild surprise, _'I have never even seen Noctis look at anyone like that. He looks like he just saw a ghost. He looks paler than he usually does. Is he watching her? I understand she is beautiful but I am right here.'_ Luna felt herself get annoyed by the sight of Noctis watching the other woman that she cleared her throat to get his attention back on her. Noctis turned his head to stare at his fiancee sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, "I am sorry Luna." She smiled but didn't let him off of the hook yet, "Who is she? She is a beautiful woman, has a remarkable aura about her and even gives me the impression that she knows you. Should I be concerned about her?" She raised her eyebrow in curiosity as Noctis froze at the implication of the question, _'Does she think that Stella is gonna take her place? That I don't want to marry her? I might have to come clean. Now or else my marriage is gonna start off on a bad foot.'_

He cleared his throat before taking a deep breath and looking into the blonde's eyes, "She's my ex-girlfriend. Her name is Stella. She dumped me after finding out I was the Prince of Lucis and I honestly didn't tell her for about a year. Honestly, she is the only girlfriend I ever had. Otherwise it's you Luna." Luna had felt her jaw drop at his honesty. He had absolved her fears and somehow made her seem more important. _'In four sentences he has managed to make me feel like I am worthwhile and she is nothing. But I cannot help but feel like he is hiding something from me still.'_ "Why stare so hard if she means nothing?" _'Gods, did I really come off as a jealous woman with that sentence?'_ Noctis frowned, "Are you going to let her spoil our time together? Or is this you showing a new side of yourself?" Luna was taken aback by his words, pulling her hands out of his, "I wouldn't be showing a new side of myself if you didn't look at her as if she was the most gorgeous woman in the world when you have been giving me the impression that I mean the world to you. So excuse me, Prince Noctis, if I feel the pangs of jealousy and insecurity kicking in." With that she got up and began to make her way out of the restaurant, leaving a completely dumbfounded Noctis sitting there.

* * *

 **Temporary Imperial Base**

"I need to see the High Commander, now!" Aranea shouted as she made her way towards Ravus' private quarters. She surely didn't give a damn about the fact that she was barging into the man's personal quarters in what most people would consider a revealing black dress that was form fitting and low cut in the breast area. She just knew that the alcohol in her system made her senses feel like Ravus needed to be around someone who made him more human. She also knew it would piss off Loqi to see her coming from the direction of Ravus' personal quarters in the morning. She knew the younger man was attracted to the disgraced prince but as always, Ravus proved to be as dense as a brick.

"Ravus!" she shouted as she punched one of the guards outside his door. "Get your fine ass out here! Now!" She turned around at the sound of footsteps coming from the direction of the bedrooms, frowning immensely at the sight of the very annoying general, "Highwind!" Loqi sneered in a hushed tone. "It is after ten pm, you know that the Commander makes his way to his chambers to sleep at this hour. Why not have some common decency and be quiet?" This only caused the dragoon to grow slightly agitated, she knew she was not intoxicated, hell she could easily drink more than half the army under the table and not get drunk. She was more riled up about the words that had come out of the princess' mouth before they had parted ways only a short while ago.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Lady A!?" Biggs shouted as he saw her get up mid-drink. "Where you going? You just sat back down?" Aranea barely had time to turn back around, grab her clutch and reply, "I am going after the princess, the bill is already paid." She quickly stole at glance at the prince, who had a mildly defeated look on his face before she hurried out the exit. If she had waited any longer in the restaurant, she would have missed seeing the young woman going down a set of stairs to the right of the restaurant. Aranea quickly sprinted after her, ignoring the looks of the couples that she almost bumped into in her rush.

"Lunafreya!" she shouted as she watched the blonde haired woman running down another set of stairs. She could only assume Lunafreya was on her way to the gondola in the nearby cafe. If she didn't catch her before she hopped on one, she would never get an answer as to what was suddenly wrong with her. Quickening her pace, she lifted her dress above her knee and began running as fast as she could to catch up with the younger woman. To her surprise, she saw Lunafreya cross a small bridge that led to a secluded balcony and sit on one of the benches. When she got closer to the princess, it surprised her to see the tears falling down her face.

"What did he do to you?" She felt herself angrily let out. Lunafreya looked at Aranea, trying to wipe away the tears that were falling. "He didn't do anything to me. I just…" Lunafreya felt her head fall, blonde bangs hiding the crystal blue eyes. "I feel like a horrible woman for getting jealous of the woman that stopped by our table. I cannot help but feel ashamed for feeling such an ugly emotion when he was nothing but open and honest to me." Aranea pulled out some tissue from her clutch, offering the princess who calmly and quietly accepted them, "Thank you."

"It's fine, really. I am just glad you didn't run off in a complete state of frenzy. Finding you would have been rather tricky," Aranea laughed to herself. "Although, I probably would have brought your brother into the city if it meant finding you before Izunia."

Lunafreya looked at Aranea in shock, "You would call my brother over the chancellor?" Aranea nodded, "I would. After all, I told you where my loyalties lie. Just like I can surmise your loyalties will always belong to Lucis. With the Prince. Am I wrong?"

Luna shook her head, "No, my loyalties belong with all of Eos. Noctis is the chosen king, who will bring an end to the scourge, and usher in a new dawn. I am merely a tool to inspire the king into following his destiny." Now it was Aranea's turn to shake her head, "You cannot be that dense. That poor boy is in love with you."

"What makes you so certain? If only you could see how he looked at that woman, you would have so many doubts yourself." Luna exclaimed sadly.

Aranea scoffed, leaning back on the bench and crossing her arms in complete confidence, "Honey, I do not let anyone rattle my confidence. I have a great deal of self pride in myself as well as in my looks. No woman can rattle me." Luna stared at her in awe before the dragoon continued, "Who was she?"

She watched as the blonde wiped her eyes and sniffled, "He said her name is Stella and that she was his ex-girlfriend." Aranea raised an eyebrow, "So what got you so worked up?" "The way he was staring at her. I couldn't tell if it was a longing in his eyes for her or the sudden flash of pain in his eyes but it hurt to see a woman get two different emotions in less than thirty seconds. I have known him for twelve years and never once saw those emotions. It didn't help that I stood in the empire to protect him when Tenebrae was attacked twelve years ago."

Aranea felt her body tense at the mention of their country being attacked, "Wait a minute." She stood up and leaned before the princess before taking a deep breath, grabbing the woman's hands in her own and steading her gaze on the woman before her. "Are you telling me that you could have escaped?"

Luna nodded her head slowly, "I was running with King Regis in the grove, he had Noctis in his arms. I looked back at the soldiers chasing us, then to my own hand, and let go. I stopped running and watched as the king continued running but not before turning his head shouting my name. The last thing I clearly remember was the screams of Noctis, calling my name."

Aranea felt tears fall into her hands, her thoughts taking her over. _You're telling me that this girl had the golden chance to escape and be safe the entire time but chose us over him? The sadder part still is that her brother has no idea how much she chose to sacrifice for us because she wanted pretty boy safe. I wonder if Ravus understands that._

Aranea stood, pulling Luna to her feet as well, "Come on, Your Highness. Prince Charming is waiting for you. Don't make him wait for you anymore. I want you to go back to him. Embrace him, accept his love for you." She began to wipe Luna's tears away, "I understand you were jealous and that is perfectly normal for a woman in love with the love of her life. Don't let those emotions control you. He told you without hiding it. He may still be hurt from her words or what she did to him and he to her but that doesn't mean he is in love with her still. I have been watching you two the entire night. That poor king is head over heels in love with you. Embrace that love he has for you. I promise you, he is an open book with his heart on his sleeve, he is terrible at hiding it."

This caused Luna to laugh, "I guess you're right. Thank you for helping me see that fact." Aranea nodded and began to guide her back to the restaurant that they had come out of. Standing along the wall, Noctis had his phone in his hand pressed against his ear, sounding a bit panicked as he spoke. "Hey!" Aranea shouted, making him turn to face the pair of ladies walking his way. "I will call you back Ignis," was all he could say as he ran up to them.

"Luna!"

"Noct-" she was cut off by his embrace.

"I am so sorry," he replied. "I shouldn't have stared so hard. I am so sorry." The couple pulled apart, the young king noticing the puffiness of her eyes, "I made you cry. Jeez, I am the worst boyfriend in the world." Luna giggled at his words but shook her head in disagreement, "No, Noctis. I let my insecurity get the best of me. I am so sorry for making you worry."

Aranea rolled her eyes slightly, "Seriously, can you two stop apologising to each other? It clearly obvious you both are sorry so please, stop saying it out loud. Go. Have a good night together." She pushed Noctis into Luna's arms, "If you make her cry again though, I will tell His Highness about you making his sister cry. You got that, pretty boy?" Noctis nodded firmly and smiled, "Yes ma'am." He took Luna's hand and they began to walk away, quietly talking together. Aranea made her way back towards the restaurant to meet back up with Biggs and Wedge but not before Luna had tapped her on the shoulder, "I am getting married tomorrow night at the church. Bring Ravus with you." With that, she ran back to Noctis and they went on their way, leaving a very dumbstruck dragoon.

 _'What the fuck?'_ was all that Aranea could think...

* * *

 **Back in the Present…**

"What the hell is all the noise about?" Ravus asked, groggily. "I just finally fell asleep and wake to you and your antics. So for the love of the Six, what the hell has you being so loud at this hour?" Loqi continued to glare at Aranea in complete annoyance, "Now you have done it."

"Zip it, Tummelt. Better yet, go back to bed junior." Aranea walked passed the young man and grabbed the commander's arm, dragging him back to his room, ignoring the protests of both men. "Just be quiet and come on!" She slammed the door in Loqi's face and turned towards the white prince. He was in a white two piece sleeper set, his top was clearly thrown on as a measure to cover himself, as Aranea knew he liked to sleep without a shirt because of the magitek arm he had now.

"What has gotten into you?" he hissed, clearly his annoyance level was through the roof.

"Fine, I will definitely not tell you that your sister is getting married tomorrow night," she replied flatly.

Hearing those words cleared him up quickly, panic and shock all across his features before he grabbed her shoulders, "What do you mean?"

Aranea smiled, "It means exactly what I just said. Lunafreya is getting married tomorrow night, and she asked me to bring you."

"How?" was all he could say.

"I take it you weren't paying attention to where the pair was spotted this afternoon? Cause if you were, you would have noticed he was outside of the Vivienne Westwood boutique that her dress was on display."

"He's really going through with that sham of a wedding the empire concocted?" Ravus took a few steps back and walked to sit on his bed, raking his flesh hand through his hair.

"No," Aranea replied. "I am going by the genuine happiness on your sister's face. As well as the big ass rock on her hand. He is going to marry her because he wants to, he is in love with her, Ravus. There is no denying the love they have for each other."

Ravus nodded, "I have always known, I just didn't want to see it. I feared that if I acknowledged the love that she had for him, it would only serve to encourage her desire to run away from the empire and bring Tenebrae into the spotlight for attack again. I didn't want to encourage the love she had for him. I know they are fated to bring the new dawn but the price she already pays for the covenants is too much for me to watch her bare. I cannot watch my sister continue to throw herself into the fray for him." The venom in his voice was clear to Aranea.

"Lunafreya chose to be a prisoner twelve years ago," she stated quietly. This caused the white haired man to look up at her. She noticed that in the moonlight, his hair had developed a type of glow that made him seem otherworldly. "What did you say?" he replied. Aranea took a deep breath and repeated her words, "She chose to let go of Regis' hand and protect her country. Her people. You. Just this one time, Ravus, support her dreams. Support her." He nodded quietly and solemnly replied, "I will. Where do we have to be?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** School is back in session. I wrote this in the first couple of weeks and during my break. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hope you continue to look forward to the next chapter. Thank you guys for all the adds to your subscriptions and favorites list.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes:** *cue the scene from Mulan when Mushu awakens from his sleep*

I LIIIIIVVVVEEEE!

Semester is FINALLY over! I am so fucking sorry for the lack of updates and adding to the story. I am so thankful for everyone who has subscribed to this story. I am so surprised at the reviews I have received as well, thanks to you guys I will finally be able to get back to work on this fic. Hopefully I can finish it this summer since my next semester starts at the end of August and I sure as hell will not have time to write then due to a full credit schedule. Plus it has already been up for 2 whole years and my ass needs to do better. I have plot bunnies that need to be written aside from this one based on the various adventures I have gone on with my own chocobros. Please look forward to future chocobro writings.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot that it is going along on. Otherwise, it all belongs to Square Enix and their respective owners. Don't bother suing me, you will find I am one broke ass fool in love with FFXV.

 **Recapping Events so far:** Noctis and the bros are in Altissia for the rite of the Hydrean. Noctis started off rooming separately from the bros and was visited by Lunafreya before she was caught by the chancellor. A conversation with the first secretary of Altissia has led to her rehousing both Lunafreya and Noctis in a safe house somewhere in the city. The bros have finally met the Oracle, while also being filled in on the side about the relationship Noctis had with Stella while he lived back home in Insomnia. Noctis publicly makes a statement that he plans on going into open war with the Empire while publicly admitting he plans on marrying the Oracle, not for the benefit of the Empire but because he loves her. Ravus meanwhile has been plotting with Aranea on securing Lunafreya after the rite as well as securing the safety of the citizens of Tenebrae, all the while keeping Loqi in the dark. The couple does plan on eloping before the rite, went on a date, fought about an interaction with Stella in a restaurant before reconciling and going back to their place….

And now back to our story! Enjoy….

* * *

 _ **Flashback (Two Years Ago)**_

Stella sat in the lobby of the Citadel, unsure of why she was there in the first place. She and Noctis were set to have dinner with Noctis' father this evening since it was his birthday. She had been so excited that he agreed to have dinner with them, Noctis saying his father was looking forward to meeting the lovely lady that was "distracting his son from all his responsibilities." She smiled to herself at the thought. ' _The way he talks about his father is so adorable. You can completely tell there is a strong bond with them, even if he works a lot.'_

There were several other people in the lobby of the Citadel as well, a pair of secretaries at the main desk, taking calls and transferring them to various other lines; a couple of guards outside the elevator hallway, clearly members of the famous Kingsglaive that she had learned about in class, the signature uniform unmistakable in recognition. She also noticed a trio of young men in all black sitting opposite of her. One had blonde hair and held a camera on his lap, the other was extremely built with tattoos on his arms, and the third was sharp dressed brunette with glasses, talking to the other two while occasionally stealing glances her way. She figured that they were all taking turns looking at her when she noticed the chatter between one or two while the third looked her way. They rotated the pattern every minute to minute and a half. To be frank, it was rather irritating to Stella but she didn't want to make a scene or cause Noctis' father any trouble. So she sat there and waited, quietly but annoyed.

She didn't have to wait long, as before she felt the urge to get up and confront them about the staring, Noctis walked up to her, coming from the elevator. The trio stood at the same time as he entered but they headed to the elevators, ignoring the pair as they spoke silently.

"Are you alright?" Noctis asked curiously, noticing the tension in her shoulders. Stella watched the trio until they were out of sight before turning her attention back to the young man before her.

"I'm sorry. It's just those three guys were making me uneasy. Am I underdressed? Is there something on my face?" She asked calmly but slightly anxious.

Noctis looked over his shoulder to see who she was speaking of, only to see no one there. He turned back to Stella and gave her a look over to see she wasn't under dressed for dinner with his father. "Stella, you look gorgeous tonight. It could possibly be that they found you as beautiful as I do. Or maybe your beauty just took them by surprise." He shrugged his shoulders, his face mixed with humor and wonder, causing her to giggle at his actions. "I'm sorry Noct, I just let my fears get the best of me. After all, I am in the Citadel, safest place in the city." She smiled at him, taking his arm to link around, "So, when do we meet your dad?" Noctis smiled warmly, we are heading up to see him now, he's still in his meeting."

* * *

 ** _ **Altissian Restaurant**_**

"Eos to Stella!?"

Quickly blinking out of her daze, she smiled at her friends who were worried when she didn't answer the question about who the handsome young man in black was to her.

'It has been two years since I have seen Noct, yet there he is, with the Oracle, having dinner like a normal guy. He's matured more and definitely has gotten more handsome with age. Crazy to think we were an item two years ago.'

"Stella, who is he? You are staring at him pretty hard, not to mention you have this nostalgic look to your expression." She heard her close friend Layla call to her. Stella picked up a glass of champagne and took a sip, "He is my ex-boyfriend from my college days in Insomnia."

The other girls at the table all raised their eyebrows in shock and stole quick looks at the Lucian King before he left the restaurant, shocked at how good looking he was.

"That doll? You guys dated?" was all Layla could say.

Stella nodded, "Yes, for an entire year. He was my first love in a great many ways."

Stella watched Noctis leave, wondering if he was going to chase after the Oracle, who was quite frantic in her movements suddenly. ' _I wonder, if I had never pushed him away for lying to me, would I be the girl he looked at with such love and affection? Would he chase me the way he does her?'_

She sat back and finished the glass, going back to the conversation they were having before she had seen him earlier in the evening.

* * *

 ** _ **Outside with Noctis & Luna**_**

"I am getting married tomorrow night at the church. Bring Ravus with you," Luna stated cheerfully. She smiled at the expression of the commodore. "Commodore? Are you alright? You seem kind of pale." Luna asked calmly.

"You're getting married the day after tomorrow, and you want me to bring Ravus? You are aware that he will object? Immediately?" Aranea folded her arms across her chest at the thought of her commander becoming the person who objected to his sister's wedding.

Noctis answered instead of Luna this time, "He can object but it will be hard to do while gagged." He had a huge grin on his face, letting Aranea know he was joking around. She smiled at him in return, "I will definitely remember to gag him tomorrow then."

Noctis smiled at her and replied, "Thank you Aranea."

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Luna opened her eyes slowly, ignoring the sunlight that was directly in her eyes. She was too comfortable in her bed, not worrying about the chancellor or her brother randomly dropping by. She felt safe, for the first time in years, she felt at home. Comfortable. Secure. She turned away from the sun, to see the reason why she felt the way she did fast asleep beside her.

' _Is this what it feels like? What it is to truly be in love with someone so much that you feel safe, secure and even happy? He is absolutely precious sleeping here.'_ She looked at the ring on her hand and felt herself smile deeply. "He really proposed. It seems so surreal." she whispered to herself.

Luna then looked back to Noctis, blushing slightly at the memories of the night before, ' _Mother and Gentiana always said that a man who truly loved and treasured me would make me blush the morning after but I never imagined in my wildest dreams that Noctis had the stamina or the patience to treat me so gently. I guess everyone has him pinned as a lazy prince completely wrong. He certainly put in the work.'_ Luna felt her face heat up more at the thought and instead chose to direct her attention back to Noctis.

Noctis' hair was completely down, none of his signature spikes protruding from the various spots she knew he styled it in. His eyes were closed as he breathed deeply and serenely, the peaceful features almost childlike in nature. She brushed his bangs out of his eyes and smiled at the way he pulled her into his arms, nestling his head into her chest, a quiet groan escaping him. She began to stroke his head softly and gently, enjoying his warmth while they cuddled. Luna felt her eyes begin to close and sleep come to claim her again when the sound of vibrations on the dresser caused Noctis to groan loudly and shift from the spot he was in.

"It's too early for this shit…" he grumbled as he picked up his phone and answered the call. "What?" was all he said, causing Luna to stifle a giggle.

"Specs, it is too early for you to be calling me. I am sure Prom and Gladio would appreciate your early bird behavior but I don't start to function properly till at least noon."

Ignis held back a laugh at the comment, knowing that it was precisely noon and he was simply calling to inform him of their late morning visitors at Maahgo. Taking a deep breath and exhaling deeply he replied, "Noct, it is precisely noon. I know you are not fully functional before then and figured your date with her highness went well. However, I am in the presence of-" the sound of phone being snatched away mid sentence made Noctis sit up in the bed. "Specs?"

What he wasn't expecting was the voice on the other line, "Caelum, we need to talk. Man to man before you saunter down the aisle with my sister. Meet me at the statue of the Hydrean in exactly twenty minutes. If you don't show, I am coming to find you. And I can promise you, my fist will connect with your face. The metal one." With that the line went dead, making Noctis groan in annoyance.

"So when is it fully acceptable to punch your brother in the face?" he asked as he put the phone down and began to get out of bed. Luna felt her eyebrow rise at the inquiry but smiled, "Perhaps later on? Why did he say something to rile you up?" Noctis grinned while looking back at his fiancee, taking in the sight of her. ' _She really is still here with me. It wasn't a dream. Maybe this meeting with Ravus won't go so bad.'_ He is drawn out of his thoughts by Luna calling him, he smiles and responds, "Yes?"

"You asked me if it was okay to hit him? I asked you if he riled you up?" Luna replied, staring at the king in mild amusement. Noctis smiled and kneeled back into bed, kissing his soon to be queen on her forehead, "I just have to meet him in twenty minutes. So I am showering and heading out. Don't want to piss off my brother in law to be any more than he already could be." Pulling away from her he made his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Luna laid back in bed and let the sound of Noctis in the shower lull her back to sleep.

* * *

 **Maahgo**

The guys were all staring in absolute disbelief when the High Commander and Commodore walked off the gondola while the cafe was still closed for a few more minutes. Cid had decided to drink himself into a miniature coma the night before causing Weskham to call Ignis first thing in the morning. While Ignis had offered to retrieve Cid when Weskham called, Weskham insisted that he would be fine with Cid on the floor until at least eleven thirty later that morning. What none of them were expecting was to be followed by the two Imperial leaders shortly after they had arrived.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gladio felt himself get hostile while asking the white haired prince about the his presence. Even though he had gone through the trial of the Blademaster and proven himself a worthy shield to the king, Gladiolus was still a bit bitter about the encounter he last had with the High Commander of Niflheim. "Don't you have anything better to do than to harass other people?"

Ravus merely ignored the rather annoyed Amicitia and made his way over to Ignis, "Where is your spoiled brat of a king?" Ignis felt his eyebrows raise at the way Ravus referred to his king. "I don't know any spoiled brats aside from the one whining in front of me," was his response, the sharpness of his tone causing Aranea to hide her smile behind her hand. Ignis held back the smirk that he knew would come, instead making some distance between the two of them, adjusting his glasses and taking a sip of his Ebony, freshly brewed when they had gotten off the gondola.

"Now, if you are looking for Noctis," he continued casually, sipping more Ebony. "I am afraid I am not at liberty to disclose his current location. I have duty to protect both my king and his future queen, along with all of these other fine gentlemen present. I can however, make a phone call for you. I would do this for you but only if you can exercise that etiquette your mother taught you as a child. I know it has been a long time since you behaved in a civilized manner but some of us are extremely particular about royals using their manners. After all, your sister has proven to have excellent etiquette skills, however I expected nothing less of the Princess of Tenebrae."

Ravus felt his jaw lock up at the insinuation that he was an uncultured commoner. He knew he had the proper etiquette of any royal but living in the crux of Imperial reign does wear on your emotions as well as your customs and values. It wasn't that he didn't use any of his manners but more that he hadn't been placed in a proper enough scenario to use them outside of the occasional begging for mercy from the Chancellor for his sister's safety. Which truly proved to be a massive pain in the ass to Ravus.

Taking a deep breathe, he exhaled calmly, "Scentia, would you please call your king? I am fully aware that he is with my sister and I very much would like to speak to his face to face and man to man. If that is not too much of a hassle for you." The last line oozing with a sense of sarcasm and annoyance that cause Aranea to full on laugh out loud at.

Gladio and Prompto felt their jaws drop at the wording used to ask for Ignis to help Ravus, Weskham felt himself choking on his coffee from the shock while Aranea had simply focused on sobering up herself from laughing so hard. "I-I-I-I….." was all Ignis could say, being genuinely shocked. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Noctis' number, waiting for him to pick up.

" _Specs, it is too early for you to be calling me. I am sure Prom and Gladio would appreciate your early bird behavior but I don't start to function properly till at least noon._ "

"Noct, it is precisely noon." Ignis replied looking at his wrist watch. "I know you are not fully functional before then and figured your date with her highness went well. However, I am in the presence of-" The phone was snatched away before he could even finish the sentence. ' _Ravus moves faster than I had expected him to,'_ Ignis thought to himself. He watched the white haired prince quickly threaten Noctis and then hung up the phone, returning it to him before turning and walking back over to the gondolas. He stopped and turned to the group still standing in absolute disbelief.

"I am going to meet with Noctis. Have some common sense of decorum and stay here like good puppies." With that, he got on the gondola and left all of them there in absolute disbelief. "Uh, Aranea?" Prompto began slowly. "I thought you two came together?" Aranea had let out another deep laugh, "I am just here to make sure you don't interrupt their meeting. Ravus needs to do this." They all looked at her as if they were chocobos in the road.

"Just trust him."

* * *

 **In Front of the Statue**

Noctis had made it with two minutes to spare, breathing calmly as he noticed Ravus was nowhere to be found. ' _I swear to the Six, if this jackass set me up, I am going to kill him. Possibly with my bare hands.'_ Noctis thought to himself as he read the plaque on the front of the statue. He had thrown on a good portion of the suit he was wearing last night since he honestly had no clue where Luna put all of his clothes when he went out to tailor his suits Ignis bought. He was beginning to think he was being watched, after all he stood out horribly with his all black attire without any of his friends around him.

Ravus came from behind, tapping Noctis on the shoulder, holding a cup of coffee in both hands. Hearing Ignis tell Noctis he was aware of the lack of functionality before noon made him feel some sympathy for the young king, after all, Aranea had pep talked him through his plans for this conversation.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Aranea sat at the desk with the commander, reading finalization reports and new updates over breakfast and chatting about what he should wear for Luna's wedding. Aranea was going to accompany him, making a call to Biggs and Wedge to get her a slim black and red evening gown for her to wear as well as matching heels. She also gave them the measuring information for Ravus, informing them to get a black and white suit for him that matched similarly to his uniform.

"What are you thinking about?" Aranea asked him after she got off the phone with Biggs.

"I wanna talk to Caelum before he goes down the aisle with Lunafreya. I need to see for myself if he really is in love with my sister like you say."

Aranea smiled at his need to be a big brother, "Well, what are you going to do if you can get past the pack of wolves?"

"Punch him." Ravus replied calmly and without any form of hesitation.

"Ravus! How the hell does that work?"

"It is just the natural reaction I have for him. It kinda has been since we were younger. I hate that stupid look of his face whenever he looks at me. It almost feels like I am being looked down upon." Ravus stated quietly, almost to himself. He looked at the dragoon, brows furrowed, "What do you suggest I do then?"

Aranea felt herself sit up straight, "Are you seriously asking me for help?" She thought she was going to fall out of her seat when he nodded solemnly. "Are you going to follow the advice I give to you?" He nodded again, feeling belittled slightly. She took a deep breath, and steeled her gaze before replying, "Talk to him. Start with offering a drink, coffee, tea, maybe an alcoholic drink if you feel too nervous. But tell him that you're coming to him as a brother looking out for his sister, not as enemies. You are looking out for her and you wanna try to bury the hatchet of animosity between the two of you. Be mature and try to keep the damn sarcasm to a bare minimum. Treat him with the same amount of respect that you would expect yourself to have recieved."

Ravus raised an eyebrow, "That's it?" Aranea nodded, "Yes. Talk to him like an adult. Not as an adult belittling a child or making him seem like he is less than you. Pretty boy is pretty easy to talk to." Ravus sighed, "Must you call him that?" She smirked at the comment, "Yes, I must. Cause he truly is." Ravus got up and walked to his wardrobe, opening it and pulling out a casual outfit, "Six give me the strength."

* * *

 **Back in the Present**

Noctis sat on one end of the bench and sipped the coffee, watching Ravus who sat next to him drinking his own coffee. "Thanks for the coffee, it helps." Noctis felt himself say. Ravus nodded in reply, "It was the least I could do as a peace gesture between us so early." Noctis felt himself snort at the comment.

"So what did you call me here for? Are you really going to hit me?" Noctis felt himself ask with a smile forming on his face.

"No, I honestly want to see the man that says he is marrying my sister. I had to see for myself if you were a man like Aranea said." Ravus replied, a playful tone in his voice.

"I proposed to her because I love her Ravus, the treaty could shove it. All that matters is Luna being happy." Noctis stated, turning to Ravus, his eyes still cool and casual but firm in their resolve. Ravus turned to Noctis as well, putting his cup down by his feet, "So, is there a ring?"

Noctis smiled at the question, "Yes Ravus, I made sure to get down on one knee and everything. I was surprised to see her cry when I proposed to her." This caused Ravus to smile. "She always is so reserved but whenever it came to you, Noctis, I saw an impulsive, irrational at times, and madly in love girl. She adores you. So much that I honestly grew to hate you because of it." Noctis felt his eyes widen at the honest confession from his future brother in law.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say to Ravus. This caused Ravus to shake his head, "No need to apologize. I just need to know that you love her as much as she does you. That you will protect her in my stead. I know she is the Oracle and all that but she is still just a woman, who is clearly in love and you are the reason why. Promise Noctis, when you say your vows to her tomorrow night that you will truly and genuinely mean them. She is all I have left in this world. She is literally the reason why I am still breathing, why the empire has my loyalty, why Izunia has me wrapped around his fingers. Promise me, you will protect her from him, I cannot place it but I know there is something malicious about him whenever he looks at her when no one else watches him."

"Ravus…" Noctis said calmly but with surprise deep in his voice. "I swear to you… she is safe with me. She is all I have ever

wanted in this life. To see her happy, smiling without forcing it."

The pair sat in silence, finishing their coffees, unaware of all the people they were close to watching their conversation, smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Author's Comments:** Well this brings us to the end of the chapter. This is the longest chapter I have written so far! Damn I feel somewhat accomplished on that. Here is hoping that the wedding happens next chapter! Also, I tried to slowly bring all the players I have included so far into the web full circle. Remember to review and let me know what you guys think!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**

: AyaKagami does not own Final Fantasy XV or any of the characters used in this fanfiction, those are all property of Square Enix and any one else who has legal ownership over them. We are all just happy little fans giving the canon and all of its characters a twist, cause we love them so much. So don't go getting offended and wanting to sue, cause you won't get much from me. Just pennies…. Cause I am a petty bitch sometimes. XD

Prompto snapped a photo of Luna smiling genuinely at the fact that her brother and husband to be were having a real, civil conversation. She did not really mind crying in front of Noctis but she had to refrain from doing so before his friends, Prompto was notorious for snapping the most embarrassing moments possible without trying too hard. Noctis had mentioned that he was extremely observant in nature and used the camera as an extension of that observant nature. Instead, she decided this was a good opportunity to direct his attention away from her, she looked at Prompto and pointed his camera towards the pair on the bench, "This is really something that you should have captured on your camera. It is not everyday that the High Commander of the Empire is sitting down in a peaceful conversation with the King of Lucis." Ignis had to hold in a laugh at the comment, coughing to cover it.

"Iggy?" Gladio asked with a raised brow.

"I found her statement to be adequate in fact." Ignis replied, almost cheekily making the shield shake his head while smiling.

Aranea who was standing next to Luna, watching Ravus' body language, worried that he would lose control and actually hit the King with his metallic hand. Although he was joking when he told her what his plan was, she could not help but worry about the truthfulness of his words. They had known each other for years, so it was only natural for her to know whether or not he was telling a joke or being honest when he had said certain things. She looked over at Luna, reaching to grab her hand gently and gave it a small squeeze.

"They're doing better than I gave them credit for. I was banking on a fist fight happening between them," Aranea said quietly. This caused Luna to let out a laugh, "I honestly was afraid something similar was going to happen. I guess this means you won't have to gag Ravus tomorrow night." They smiled at each other, until they heard the sound of a click.

"Prompto…" was all that was said before the dragoon had him in a headlock. So much for trying to get his attention diverted, Luna thought to herself.

 **With Ravus and Noctis**

"Caelum," Ravus began quietly, facing the fountain. "I have my doubts about the legitimacy of your feelings still. Especially after Aranea had told me about the young woman that came to your table at dinner last night, care to explain to me who she was? And don't bullshit the answer either." Ravus watched from his peripheral vision as he noticed Noctis tense at the mention of the woman that was at his table last night, ' _Clearly I have stuck a nerve_ ,' Ravus thought.

Noctis took a sip of his coffee, trying to relax his body somewhat at the question, he knew Stella showing up at the table was going to cause trouble, but he was not expecting to have to answer to Ravus, let alone so soon after last night; it made him wonder if Aranea had said something to the commander, thus the reason for the morning call.

' _If I don't answer him, he probably is going to doubt my love for Luna more. If I do answer him, it opens the can of worms I have carefully been trying to avoid for the past two years. I have only told the guys about Stella somewhat, but enough to get them off my back for a bit. Then, there is the situation with not delving into any details with Luna, so if I open the can for Ravus, he will tell Luna which will probably work against me in the long run. Then again, things could go better than I am thinking and Luna could just kind of look at it as a that's in the past so no need to worry about it. Who the hell am I kidding with that logic? She was clearly bothered by Stella's presence last night. I know Luna is not a petty woman in nature so there is no real reason for me to be panicking but...why is my heart beating so fast right now? Am I afraid of losing her the way I lost Stella? I need to answer Ravus but I am unable to read his body language so I can't tell if I am screwed over or just have to come clean for him to keep it a secret as is the way things are with men. So the question remains, what do I say?_ '

Taking a deep breath, he got up to toss the cup in the garbage before sitting next to Ravus, and tossing his head back, mentally preparing himself for the worst case scenario.

"Her name is Stella Le Quiox. We met in a bar in Insomnia about three years ago and dated seriously for about a year and a three months. She met my father after insisting for months that she wanted to meet him. I never told her who I was nor who he was, since I was living among the regular population up until the official debut that happened." This last line caused Ravus to raise an eyebrow, he had heard the rumors that prince was not raised inside the Citadel after the attack on Tenebrae but he never thought that the suggestion of his mother to the late king was actually taken to heart. It warmed the cold prince's heart to know that his mother was being honored in the most unexpected way.

"So you broke up? Over the fact that you were the prince? Seems kind of like a bizarre reason," Ravus found himself commenting. This caused Noctis to smile, "It was because I didn't trust her with my most precious secret. She called it a lack of trust and blatant lie to her face from the start. In a sense she was right, but I had to protect my identity, because I made that promise to my father when I was twelve. I promised to not tell anyone who was not at my schools, that I was the prince. The families of all the students in my schools as well as my teachers and administrators had to sign an official nondisclosure agreements with threat of imprisonment, should I be exposed, given to everyone. I was not gonna break it for her or anyone, Prompto knew I was the prince because of a thank you letter written to him by your sister, but he promised to never expose me because that's what best friends do for each other, keep their secrets. It was national security secrecy and she didn't see it that way. She was insulted." He hung his head, shaking as he exhaled a breath he didn't know he was beginning to hold. ' _My heart is fully settled on Luna but why does it hurt to talk about Stella?_ ' Noctis wondered to himself.

"Did you guys sleep together?" Ravus asked in a neutral tone.

Noctis nodded slightly, speaking barely above a whisper, "We did. On the one year anniversary of when we started dating."

Ravus looked over at the young king, noticing his hands in his lap, shaking slightly, "You loved her?"

Noctis nodded this time and said nothing. ' _I am going to lose Luna for this._ '

Ravus placed his right hand on Noctis' shoulder, "I hope you plan on telling my sister sometime soon, you walk down the aisle with her tomorrow night and I sure as hell don't want to see that weight on your shoulders when you say I do to her."

This caused Noctis to look at Ravus, "So you're not going to tell her?" Ravus shook his head, "That is your job, however, I do appreciate the honesty. To be completely honest with you, I had every single intention of coming here to simply punch you in the face. Aranea was the one to convince me that you were actually worth the conversation." Ravus let out his own breath, "She told me that you really loved Lunafreya and that it would be worth my while to speak to the King of Lucis. She said you and your entourage reminded her of a young pack of wolves that needed to be taken seriously." Noctis let out huffed laugh, "That is pretty damn funny."

The sound of Prompto screaming in a headlock caused the two princes to look over and see everyone standing there, clearly watching them before the screaming began. This caused Noctis to sigh and Ravus to groan, getting up to stretch and make his way over to the group.

"Aranea," Ravus said calmly. "Let go of the bird brained child, you'll make him more frantic than he already is. Besides, we have to go to the tailor, I require a suit for tomorrow night." He turned to Noctis and nodded, signalling he was leaving and began heading down the stairs to the right of the group. "Come on Aria," causing her to scream and chase after him, making Luna laugh at the moment between them.

 **Later that Afternoon**

"So Noct," Prompto began casually. "Did you pass the big brother test? Or will the High Commander be screaming his objections through a gag?" They had decided on having dinner at Maagho as a whole group so, Weskham kindly closed the cafe for the afternoon to give the royals a sense of calm before the big evening tomorrow. Aranea had been offered to join them but she chose not to, instead choosing to have dinner with Ravus alone. ' _Need to keep up the illusion that we are still part of the Empire._ '

Although they had laughed slightly at the joke, they knew how serious those words were and exactly where the loyalties lied. If the chancellor had heard any of those words, the two commanders would know that they were technically considered dead. Right now, they needed to not catch his attention doing anything inconspicuous.

Nodding without saying a word, Noctis had let out a sly smile.

Gladio let out a long whistle, "Wasn't expecting the high commander to just surrender his sister's affections just like that. You must have really impressed him."

Prompto nodded in response but said nothing, genuinely surprised that Noct was able to win over Ravus with one conversation. They all saw how Ravus looked at Noctis back in Lucis, the disdain for the crown prince clearly written on his facial features and in his body language, so learning that he surrendered to Noctis so willingly was odd to him. Here is hoping it is not some trap by Ravus to catch Noct off guard with the empire, he found himself thinking to himself.

Ignis decided to help with dinner preparations with Weskham, the two men catching up on any and all information from Lucis. The older man decided to go first, "I am surprised to see that Cor and Monica did not insist on coming along to Altissia. I figured Cor would be trying to make it up to his highness for not being there for his father during the fall. Perhaps I was wrong." This caused Ignis to stop what he was doing to think back to the last conversation he had with Cor before they left Lucis.

 **Flashback (Cape Caem, Lucis)**

It had been a long day for the group, Ignis had spent all day driving from Lestallum to Cape Caem with Iris in the back seat, stopping whenever she asked to stop and explore new places of Lucis. While he didn't mind doing anything to help the young girl expand her horizons or even spend time with the young girl that had become their sister in many ways, he was growing more concerned with the mental well being of Noctis who had been showing more and more signs of depression after the awakening of both Titan and Rahmuh as well as the empire stealing the Regalia away from them. Even after seeing both Umbra and Gentiana, it only served as a way to bring down his morale rather than lift it.

Ignis had always known about the connection between the young king and the beautiful Oracle, as he came into service for the late king Regis after the royal pair had returned from Tenebrae after the Imperial annexing of the country. King Regis had been very clear with Ignis just exactly who Noctis was to the world as well as what his role was to be as deemed by the crystal but he never imagined that living inside the Citadel as well as not being able to save the princess of Tenebrae would have such a damaging effect on him deep down.

Ignis knew Noctis hid his problems from everyone except the three men in the car that accompanied him outside of Insomnia but each of them only had a small fragment of understanding their ward's psyche. Prompto knew how to get him to loosen up and experience life, Gladio heightened and improved his battle skills, war mind as well as keeping him physically active, while Ignis had been charged with the task of his daily mental health.

No one knew of the random times that Noctis would sleep walk in the Citadel and end up in front of the crystal, or how when Noctis would awaken from the sleep walking, he would be physically drained to the point that the effects are even felt now with his constant sleeping. No one also knew why the crystal was locked up a decade earlier behind an intricate security system besides him as well. Which all came down to Noctis needing to be reunited with Lunafreya at the earliest possible time, Ignis found himself growing weary of the constant side trips.

When they got to Caem, Noctis stepped out of the car and let Iris out, the young girl following her brother and the blonde member of their group head towards the lighthouse area. Ignis noticed something was off about Noctis immediately and waited to say something when the trio was out of earshot.

"Something bothering you Noct?" Ignis began, knowing the prince wouldn't start the conversation unless given a little push. He watched as Noctis avoided eye contact before replying, "N-no." This caused the older male to stand in front of the prince, removing his glasses before making eye contact, "Noctis, I have noticed the change in your mood over the last few days. The others are not here so you can tell me what is the matter. As always, you have my greatest confidence. So time to talk to me."

This caused Noctis to sit back inside the Regalia, making Ignis raise his eyebrow in confusion. The prince laid back and stared up at the sky, his deep blue eyes appearing to be searching for the words to say what he was feeling. "I keep having a nightmare. Prompto caught me the other night waking up from the nightmare in an extreme panic. It is always the same fucking nightmare though. Nothing changes in the dream. It always starts the same and always ends the same and to be honest I do not know what to make of it."

This caused Ignis to raise an eyebrow at the words stated to him by the young king but he remained silent, hoping to perhaps understand the dream more thoroughly.

Noctis continued to explain more, "I am at a rest stop in Corneix, heading into the station. When I walk through the doorway, I am in Luna's bedroom in Tenebrae. There's a white wedding dress in the center of the room and I can hear Luna's voice telling me the story of the cosmology. I can hear explosions from outside window, so I approach it. Next thing I know, I am driving the Regalia, with the top down and alone, along the Lucian coastline when I am attacked from overhead by explosions and Pryna catches my eye, along the side of the road. I end up swerving the car and it flips over, rolling several times as I am thrown from it. At the same time, a flash of Luna holding her trident and calling to me as a sword is swung at her in the middle of a fire field makes me get up." The young king has yet to budge from his position in the back seat. The only difference being that he has covered his blue eyes to block the sun.

"I get up from the wreckage and follow Pryna who has led me all the way to a gondola in the middle of a sandbank in the desert. She climbs through and I follow. Suddenly we are on a train filled with Imperial guards. I walk forward, trying to avoid any kind of confrontation. I wait by the door only to realize I am on a Lucian train as it stops; Pryna is at the top of the stairs so I get off only to be surrounded by more Imperial guards and at some train station I have never seen before." Noctis turns to face the back of his seat, a blank stare completely formed on his face. Ignis notices a hint of sweat but cannot tell if it is a cold sweat of fear or the sun's rays having an effect on him. Nonetheless the advisor remains silent, curious to hear more of the dream.

"Pryna goes down a set of winding stairs that's leading to somewhere. I can't tell where but I know that there are guards everywhere. I bumped into one and they all went on the offensive, shooting at me and trying to grab me. I jump down a flight of stairs and begin to run, pushing my way through the guards and soldiers, my sword finally drawn as I warp my way over to Pryna who has entered an elevator. They were still firing at me, the bullet holes engraved into the doors. Pryna stares at me, her eyes glowing orange and I am once again seeing Luna defending herself. Someone is swinging at her, her protective barriers broken and has been sent flying back towards the ground. She is trying to crawl towards her trident but it is snatched away. I am brought back to the elevator and it begins to vanish from beneath my feet. I fall into a black abyss. Thinking quickly I draw a kukris, to stab the sides with as a way to stop myself from falling, only to find myself on the floor on a bridge that looks like the one that leads to EXINERIS… surrounded again by Imperial soldiers. I rise to my feet, find myself completely surrounded and warp my way over to a Soldier, attacking them with various weapons as I go through them." Noctis stops talking to peek at Ignis, "I have learned through our journey that the various weapons are royal arms I have collected." Ignis nods and smiles back at his liege, knowing how proud the king is to have figured something out without his help.

"I battle them, tossing a flask of fire into a center of them and roll away to avoid the blast only to get up and find myself in front of a large behemoth in a palace like hallway. I am trying my best to fend him off, even warping to avoiding being hit but it's in vain, damn thing swats me into a wall. Pryna is barking at me from a ways down the hall. I get up to follow her around a corner, we pass through a mirror and end up in water. Before I could question it, I remember seeing Luna and Umbra jumping through the reflection of the mirror myself and Pryna jumped through. It leads to the surface where we see imperial dropships, dozens in the skies above Tenebrae and it's on fire. The manor is up in smoke. A drop ship flies past the field of vision and next thing I know, I am standing in what looks like a warehouse, surrounded by guards again."

This time, he sits up and keeps his head down low, not willing to look at Ignis. "I draw my spear, my jacket is gone, my shirt is starting to fall apart at the seams and I am ready to battle. Only…" he remains silent, causing Ignis to worry about what could be making Noct so distraught internally. He is about to continue when Cor comes up to them, a firm look of determination on his features. ' _Not now, Marshall_ ,' Ignis feels himself thinking. He knows they're at the end of the dream and the part that pertrubs his liege the most but Noctis has already risen, no longer willing to talk. "See you later Specs."

The Marshall stopped to bow to the young king, a quiet Your Highness escaping his lips, Noctis nodding and heading towards the beach house. This causes the frown on Ignis' face to grow deeper, "Marshall, I was speaking to his highness on an important matter." ' _Frank and to the point might get me back to hearing the rest of this dream_ ,' Ignis thought to himself. What he wasn't expecting was the curve ball thrown to him in return.

"You and the others will accompany his majesty to Altissia, without me," Cor stated calmly. Ignis felt his jaw drop in absolute disbelief. "May I inquire as to why?" was all he could muster up in response.

"I'm needed here. A man has come to me from Insomnia. A survivor of the fall. He was in the city after King Regis had been killed. He also helped the Oracle escape the city with another…" Hearing these words both surprised and angered Ignis, causing him to blurt out, "So is leaving Noctis alone NOW is ideal? What the hell kind of Marshall abandons 3 kings in a row!?" Cor hadn't hesitated in his response, a swift fist to the jaw, but he said nothing for the moment allowing the younger of the two to regain his composure.

"It is for his future that I do this. I went through the Blademaster at the youngest age ever to prove myself worthy to my fellow crownsguard that my age was just a number to serve. Regis sent me out of Insomnia a full 12 _hours_ before the treaty signing, stating a need to establish a more secure hunters network. You really think I wanted to be outside the wall when it all happened? To be the one to tell my prince, his father was dead and it was up to me to teach him about his royal arms?"

Ignis remained silent, while Cor continued, "No, I would have rather fought alongside him and Clarus until the end. I would have given my life to help my best friends. My brothers." Ignis' eyes grew wide at the words coming from the man they all admired. He sounded so vulnerable and helpless, completely the opposite of what they knew him as. It appeared Cor didn't care about pretenses and even images because he was tired of hearing what people assumed was him running from his duty. The Immortal had a very mortal heart and it had reached its break point. "I am sending my final king onward in his journey, with his brothers, to reunite with his bride and to go forward and reclaim his crystal and his birthright. I am remaining here, to maintain law and order in _his_ name as well as rebuild _his_ Kingsglaive. When you boys get back, I know I will be able to turn over my command as Crownsguard leader, to you. Until then, guard our King well."

With that, the Marshall headed towards the road, hopping into a supply truck with a Hunter and left before Ignis could say a word….

 **Authors Note:** And thus the plot thickens a bit. Here's hoping every has a happy New Year and had a great holiday. I will try to get back onto the ball of this story VERY soon!


End file.
